Lost Girls
by angelronin
Summary: Mai has suffer a lost in the past, she now have contend with rival vampire factions and certain vampire catgirl. MaiMikoto AU with some pairings. The 2nd arc begins now
1. The Gathering

Author's Note: I finish write this chapter over three days so my first time writing a vampire story. Also an AU story so not everyone is a HiME and set around summer break.

_Italics _means telepathic conversation, flashback and thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome, and Mai-HiME Destiny

Warning: The story contains Extreme Violence, Lemon, Yuri, Alternative Universe, Adult Language, Adult Situations, and Character Death. Readers you are warn.

On moonlit night where people just living out their lives unaware couple of observers watching them below. Since beginning of time vampire exist among the humans keeping their existence hidden from them.

"We have wait that stupid catgirl to arrive here order attend that dumbass meeting," Nao was complaining "What so important about this anyway it just talking among stuffy old vampires," Shiho took offend what Nao said.

"Don't talk badly about Reito-sama and you should respect him greatly. This isn't just some boring talk, this about how we keeping going to war among each other over territorial areas."

"Oh enlighten me flute girl the reason why we're fighting over pieces of land instead fighting against the vampire hunters wanting us dead." Nao taunted.

Shiho was struggling keep a calm mask knowing Nao baiting her to attack. She is aware the hatred between her and Nao going back over a century. They're waiting the other making the first move. A spider tattoo shivering from Nao's left shoulder blade causing her nails grow into claws. Shiho knowing Nao mean business, she decided to fight her.

She's summoning a spear to use against Nao. Tension between them is thickening and one is waiting for other to make the first move. Before either them make a move, suddenly a blur knocking both of them down.

"You two cut it out at this insist. Nao you should know how Shiho is when she losing control, Shiho I'm aware you hating her guts but try acting civil at once." Mikoto is acting a peacemaker.

"Excuse me what the hell you have been at Mikoto. We been waiting your ass over an hour and I don't think this meeting so goddamn important being so secretive that I don't know hell about." Nao was venting.

Mikoto is listening to Nao's ranting how stupid when vampires can't drop their fucking traditions and join the 21st century and just declare war against vampire hunters who gladly seeing their extinction.

"Nao you're finish yet? Because we're leaving now the meeting about to start ten minutes so get in the limo," Nao look dumbstruck.

When Mikoto, Nao, and Shiho entering in they were greet by Reito and Tomoe. "Hello Great Reito-sama of the Kanzaki Clan and Tomoe-san." Shiho is giving a ladylike greeting to both Reito and Tomoe. "I don't mind the formalities but you can just call me Reito, Shiho-san."

"No, no Reito-sama I must give you the utmost respect toward you." Nao isn't buying the crap that Shiho truly respects Reito she just kissing his ass. Mikoto was looking on passively having someone on her mind. She loves that gentle person but Mikoto being a vampire her immortality preventing her find love.

"_You are still thinking about Mai-san? I've notice you keep staring into space and leaving hours a time. I sense your emotions when you return to our place. I understand you liking and watching over her and her brother but we must stay hidden because humanity isn't ready to accept our kind." _Reito is warning her.

"_Reito I really love Mai but I fail saved her parents and she have carried the burden not remember the horrifying events happened ten years ago. I had seeing her grew from little girl into a beautiful woman is painful to me not touching her. I think is more a curse than a blessing having eternal life where I can live forever but she will grow old and die." _Mikoto is crying. They're arriving to their destination.

When they got in the building, Nao observe the two girls in the lobby. The one with particular hairstyle looking very serious don't want offend everybody. The one caught her eye is blond, well-stacked and very innocent. In her long life, Nao tempted virtuous men and women leading to their downfall she earns the name of Spider Temptress for nothing.

"Oh what is your name little vampire? I'm so very envious of you having your own pet to play with." Nao is turning up the charm. "I bet you your mistress having her way with you every night." Nao was seducing the blonde by rubbing her large breasts.

The other girl was see visibly upset but kept control her composure. The blonde was feeling uncomfortable around Nao, Shiho felt disgusted by Nao's actions, Tomoe experiencing unrestrained jealously.

"Nao-san please restrain yourself from molesting the guest she visible scare for herself," Say Reito sternly.

"You are such a killjoy I was just playing with her." Say Nao defensively.

"You're aware that person you are offending? That girl and her companion is Nina Wang and Erstin Ho. Why I'm telling you this? Because she the daughter of our ally, Sergey Wang and if he found out that you making unwanted sexual advances toward his daughter's donor I won't cross him even you're a vampire." Reito is warning Nao.

In few times of her vampire life she's showing fear and Nao heard terrible tales of Sergey's unlimited fury causing even the most harden vampires to fear his wrath.

"Oh I'm very sorry for my behavior Ms. Ho and excuse my transgression Nina-sama. Nao was on the floor with her forehead touching on the ground. Shiho laughs seeing the day Nao begging for forgiveness.

"I forgave you Ms. Nao and Nina won't tell her father about this." Say Erstin kindly. "I accept your apology Ms. Yuuki next time please refrained yourself from touching my donor. Nina is fiercely protecting Erstin. Tomoe is comforting Nao.

"Nao behavior yourself we've a meeting to attend so no more flirting tonight." Say Reito.

They enter the conference room with the other vampires from different nations. Reito took his seat at the head chair with Mikoto sitting next to him and Shiho sitting by his left.

"We about commence the meeting tonight by settling disputes among us and making decisions on whom own what hunting ground."

Nao doesn't understand about vampire politics and rhyme and reason for having pointless series of meetings ending not resolving everything. To her they only wanting flaunting their power to each other in glorify pissing contest.

Nao is watching some cocky young vampire leaning back on the chair and putting his feet on the table causing him to disrespect the elder vampires. She knowing the kind that thought they are the hot shit winding up getting themselves killed by very vampire hunters they are trying to avoid.

"I truly understand what happened in Hong Kong but one of your clan members hunting someone else hunting ground causing an incident and now the humans snooping around." Reito try smoothing the relationship between the two vampires.

"The fool can't control one of his vampires attacking indiscriminately and we have the police investigating five murders." The vampire is point an accusing finger at the other one.

"What about yours? They were raiding my nightclub and killed few of my bodyguards to find the vampire wind up preceding killing couple of donors.

Awhile the two elder vampires were bitching and complaining whom was in the wrong, Sergey calmly drinking a glass of water. As he watching the argument unfolding among the two elders, Sergey slam the glass on the table. This make the two bickering vampires stop and pay attention to him. "Come on guys I want peace as badly as you two and I want the best for my daughter and her companion. Both of you are respectful head vampires of your clans you can negotiate a peaceful solution before ending up in needless bloodshed." He mask is slowly coming off. "Say if a vampire came from either one of your clan. Sergey emphasize pointing out the two elders. Come in my territory unannounced and oh harming my daughter." Nina doesn't like where is going. "Or somebody's uncontrollable child whom completely given in their instincts attacking Miss Ho and killing her." The first time Erstin was seeing Sergey this angry. "I'm fair and honorable person who getting my enemies a fair warning before grinding them into dust."

His eyes slowly turning blood red showing his terrify powers. "I will personally hunting them down and killing the bastards then destroying you and your families,"

Nao witness the Sergey's legendary temper and dropping her wine out of fear. "This man truly terrify as they said?" Say Tomoe with her fear betraying her resolve.

Everybody noticing the elders quivering in fear and Sergey's unleash anger. "Please Sergey-sama calm down they got into a heated argument you don't have take your anger onto them and nobody threaten Nina and Miss Ho." Mikoto second time tonight have play peacemaker. "Yes this is petty taking their feud into tonight's meeting my brother will adjourn the meeting."

"Thanks Mikoto I thinking issue never going to solve itself and I suspend the meeting next few days." Reito is ending the gathering.

"Father you shouldn't threatening those elders yes they deserve putting in their place but going a mission to total annihilation of their clans is crossing the line." Nina is scorning at him.

"Nina I want to end their stupid and silly rivalry. "I'm worry for you and Miss Ho because what happened back at Hong Kong. Their clans have been rivals over several centuries," Sergey was defending himself.

After Reito, Mikoto and Shiho left, Nao and Tomoe about catch up with them, somebody blocking the exit.

"Hey you two I kind interest with you two especially the red-hair," He showing out his fangs. "I bet you never have any for awhile and this young vampire stud making you enjoying the ride." He's pointing his genital area.

Nao is rolling her eyes in disgust and thinking he overcompensate something. She need to knock his big-ass ego down several levels.

"Nao-sama doesn't need your disgust body to satisfying her, I'm a better fuck than you." Tomoe held Nao protectively.

"That all right babe I going teach this punk a lesson he won't forget." Say Nao confidently. "I don't want him touching your flawless body of yours." Tomoe doesn't want the young vampire flirting Nao around her.

"Don't be jealous Tomoe I only teasing the fool for the night." Nao walk to him.

"Hey big boy you want a vampire like me with over six-hundred years sexual experience." She slowly is rubbing his chest. "Well you like it?" Nao using her seductress voice entice the young upstart. "I'm getting you an early preview." Tomoe is sneering at him, Nao sensing her child body language and sending subtle body cues that she having the situation under control.

She unbuttoning her blouse showing hint of white lace bra. "You just are standing there? Prove me tonight by backing your words."

He comply her request. "Tell me your name before claiming your prize."

"Shun and now I proving you I'm no beginner." Shun is too busy staring at her chest.

"Now close your eyes, Shun so you can receive a big wet juicy kiss as your reward." Nao reel back and kick him in the groin.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch I telling my uncle of this. You'll pay dearly for this you shouldn't cross me."

"You delusion bastard you think you could having your way with me. You are proving to me that either human men or male vampires always thinking about one thing." Nao lean down toward him and talking to Shun at face level. "You are hundred years behind to having me." She spat on his face.

"You only just a silly fool believing Nao-sama willfully giving herself to you." Tomoe flip the bird to Shun before getting him good swift kick in the gut.

"We've been waiting you Nao, Reito-sama is visibly mad at you for coming in late."

"Hold your high horses the Crow Queen I only taking out the trash." Shiho is perplex the way Nao casually ending the conversation before it start.

There an orange-haired woman grapping on her sheets the nightmare currently playing in her mind. She can't identity the person's face the cause her personal torment.

"_M-Mai please get out here, take your brother Takumi and go far away from here. The woman is dying and warning Mai to leave. "Mom I don't want leaving you and d-dad…" Mai seeing her father dead with his throat tore out in gory display. The vampire was sensing his new victims and start chasing after Mai. She ran with Takumi fast as she could from their pursuer. With his enhance speed start to catch with them. He was within reach at her neck; their savior came and tackles the vampire. "You get away far as you can," The voice sound feminine but commanding. Mai was scrambling onto her feet and picking Takumi up. _

_Onee-chan what happened? Why dad not waking up please tell me," Takumi asks innocently._

Mai don't want shatter Takumi's innocence; his six year-old mind can't comprehend the claustrophobic horror surrounding them. Mai starting to worry about herself and her brother Takumi and now she's afraid for their lives. Mai ran hard as her ten year-old body allowing her. Before they escape, Mai tripped on something causing the separation between her and Takumi. A shadow came at them with blindly speed. Ready striking both them…

"No!" Mai slowly stir from the horrible memory.

"_That dream again why it keep tormenting me over these past ten years," _Mai hard time recalling beyond what happened on that fateful day. Her memories came in bits and pieces. Mai is usually visiting her psychologist twice of week for her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from past event. After the police found them; Mai was struggling to remember for a few days. They were going separate both Mai and Takumi and putting them different orphanages before Mr. Senou stepping and took them in.

Mai is reaching for the phone and on speed dial calling her boyfriend Tate.

There a popular nightclub attending by students at Fuuka University that specialize American and Japanese Hip-Hop and R&B. People are dancing suggestively to each other mixture of raw sensuality and ritual dance. A short man is overlooking the scene listening to songs of blood within the club attendances.

"Ah here our dinner tonight," Nagi is commenting on the scene. "You agree with me?" Nagi stoking a young woman chain on her bonds experiencing fear. "Human are our vital source of food for several millennia now." Nagi is drinking blood from wine glass. "What the reason I'm telling you this? Because I can," At snap of his fingers suddenly the partygoers realizing their doom when vampires start attacking.

Nagi is laughing manically enjoy the carnage and the bloodbath. "Now miss shall we dance?" He is bowing to his victim as his fangs grew and start piercing her flesh at nape of her neck. Her screams muffed by her gag. He is slowly draining her blood until she's completely a husk.

"Clean up this mess, we need attract the humans to base of our operation" Nagi left with couple of his men while screams heard throughout the background in the club.


	2. Evil Eye

Author's Note: I proofread the second chapter so maybe be mistakes I never catch. Mayo and Shion are from the Mai-Hime Destiny Light Novel Series. You get a cookie you could guess who Mai's psychologist is.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime, Mai-Otome, and Mai-Hime Destiny I don't claim ownership.

_Italics _means thoughts, memories, and telepathic conversation

**Bold **means what written in Mai's journal.

Mai was on her morning shift at her job waiting for Tate. After last night's nightmare she called him to meeting her. Since the trauma she has experienced ten years ago she kept a journal writing day to day details of her life recommend by her psychologist.

"Hello Mai you sound distress last night. You still have trouble over your parents' death?" Tate is worry for his girlfriend. "Yuuichi it frustrated to not remember my past I can't even fill in the blanks. It like pieces of a puzzle can't go together and also I live rest of my life of this nightmare," She started to cry. Tate is comforting her in her time of need.

"You got your brother Takumi, me and your friends to help you through this," Mai is wiping her tears after hearing him. "Thanks Yuuichi I need it for comfort and your company,"

Her cell phone is ringing. "Hello? Hi Aoi. You're coming with Chie, her cousin and her friend and Natsuki. Alright your reserves are in advance okay, bye."

"She said they come over in few minutes, Yuuichi." Mai is reminding him who coming.

"Oh your foster sister is arriving with everybody in tow. I know you always have your get together with them every other weekend since we graduated from Fuuka Gauken two years ago."

About ten minutes later after they arrive, Aoi greeting Mai. "Hi sis, hi Tate-kun I see you're busy with Mai." Aoi was giggling. "Oh almost forget to introduce you Chie's cousin and her friend. Here is Shion and Mayo."

"Yeah especially Mayo-chan is Shion's girlfriend wink, wink." Say Chie jokingly.

"S-She not my girlfriend we have a very close relationship." Shion is stating the facts nervously.

"You had forgotten the time we spent together last year at your home well we-"Shion was clamping her mouth shut. "It never happened! She needs a place to stay overnight." She was removing her hand from her mouth.

"Shion-chan you denied anything we share over past year." Mayo was pouting at her.

Shion went red-faced. "No w-we are just friend and that nothing more,"

"She is denying about her relationship to Mayo-chan." Say Aoi with cutely expression. "Jeez Shion just get out of the closet and admit you're in love to Mayo." Chie is commenting mischievously.

They were mercilessly teasing Shion about her and Mayo that Tate didn't get it. "I don't understand why they teasing Shion-san?"

Mai is whispering into his ear about the situation. "Yuuichi you are too dense for your own good sometime."

"Oh like Natsuki-san and the former president during our first year of high school." Tate thought about it for moment. Natsuki blush couple shades of pink.

"Hey guys notice something about Chie and Shion? They are so similar that they almost pass up as sisters it uncanny I'm telling you," Natsuki comment on her observation.

Shion was relief that the attention on her divert away to Natsuki. "Well they both wear glasses, having short hair and cute girlfriends." Shion felt embarrass by the assumption.

"You know Natsuki-chan you're right I could see resemble between Chie and Shion." Aoi was astonished.

"My princess it took you awhile figure that out." Say Chie with her usual charm. "Chie you're insulting my intelligence?" Aoi is pouting.

"No, no I am not condescending at you I just pointing out you didn't notice us looking the same." Chie is scratching her head. "It won't preventing you from sleeping on the couch tonight,"

Chie is cringing at her punishment. "Wait, wait I'm sorry what I can make up to you?" Chie left to chase after Aoi.

"Chie-san going be in the doghouse tonight," Tate felt some sympathy for Chie.

"Sometime her mouth getting her more trouble than the times I'm counting the fingers having on my hand." Say Mai. Shion with Mayo start to leave. "Um bye guys I having a good time," Say Mayo while leaving out.

Natsuki is feeling the vibration on her cell phone and checking it out. "Hello? Hi Shizuru where I'm? I am at Mai's job with Tate next to her. You're cooking dinner tonight because my cooking almost burn the kitchen last time. Please don't use that tone on the phone. No I'm not mad; please don't call my pet name on the phone is very embarrassing. I do anything as you said,"

Both Tate and Mai are looking with great interest of the phone conservation between Natsuki and Shizuru.

"Okay I bring the grocery back to the apartment. You want call my pet name to you on the phone in front of everyone?" Fear is gripping on Natsuki. "Bye my sweet peas I seeing you when I get back," Natsuki want a hole in ground to swallowing her.

"I see you two having great relationship." Mai give a small laugh. "M-Mai you know how she getting me easily flushed when Shizuru keep teasing me all the time."

"Sorry Natsuki-chan hearing you and Fujino-san talking about dinner and your pet name. So you accept my apology?" Mai held out her hand to Natsuki. "Since you are my friend I accept your apology."

Natsuki is heading toward the parking lot where her bike Ducati was at. She bumps into someone. "Excuse you should watch where you're-"She stop herself looking at the man whom have no chance of love when she was the ice queen back in high school.

"Hi Kuga-san I never expecting bump into you here." Say Takeda awkwardly. "How is college going for you? I see you got more beautiful since last I saw you,"

There was the awkward silence between them lasting couple of minutes before Natsuki spoke up. "I know I rejected you in high school at that time I don't want any love and lashing out at the world." Natsuki give a sad smile. "You're a nice guy I hope you find a woman that appreciates you at the end. I am with a wonderful person right now and she everything to me and I was too dense realize that her love was different than my love to her as friend." Natsuki was in deep thoughts. "I am sorry for breaking your heart and we can be friends?"

"So the rumors about you and the former president are true. I should saw it guess I'm truly a masochist. Now I understand you didn't felt the same way as I do."

Natsuki last look at Takeda while he has a deject look before left on her bike.

Mai and Tate were looking at the scene between Natsuki and Takeda. Tate felt sorry for his former sempai.

There a young man watching the sleeping person next to her bed, counting times that she has breath. He was mesmerized by her beauty and remembering each visit he made. The person stirs from her slumber and sensing someone else present.

"Who's there? I don't want any trouble." He decided to leave her room and merge with the shadows to preventing her to find him. The mystery person is worry that his secret will come out and she never will loving him due his true nature.

"That somebody in my apartment, I'll call the police. I only need you come out and speak to me,"

Suddenly he hears the call of her blood begging to be taste. He's fighting against his instincts from within him to order protect her from himself. Before he snuck out into the night, the lights turn on and exposing him.

"Kazu-kun! I thought you were a burglar robbing my place it just only you," Akane sounding relieve. "You could use the spare keys entering my apartment." Kazuya release the breath he held onto.

"I can't fall asleep due I keep thinking about you every night," Kazuya lied.

"I'm fixing tea for both of us. Come to the kitchen." Akane is motioning him to follow her.

While Akane making tea, Kazuya is wondering tell her about his terrible secret. He killed scores of people order to survive after becoming a vampire over ten years ago. He constantly was battling the monster from within himself and fighting the hunger from consuming both him and Akane.

"Kazu-kun telling me about your day," Say Akane cheerfully. "I am wondering why you're avoiding me during the daytime something wrong."

Kazuya looking at the tea and didn't see his own reflection.

"Akane-chan I want telling you something important so listen to me." Akane is looking at her boyfriend and paying attention him.

"Akane please don't laugh and take this seriously. I am a nightwalker and killed for survival," He watch Akane with unreadable expression on her face.

"I hope you were joking Kazu-kun, vampires doesn't exist they just myths." Akane was skeptic at his confession.

"I'm telling the truth Akane. Maybe I have no choice but showing my true self." His eyes start to glow and his fangs slowly growing. Akane is witnessing her boyfriend's transformation.

Kazuya is hearing his girlfriend's heartbeat sensing the blood flow within her and reading her subtle emotions.

In strange fascination Akane got from her chair and walk toward him. She was studying his features and touching one of his fangs. He pierce one of her fingers that causing draw blood. Kazuya start sucking her finger causing Akane moaning from pleasure.

"Now see how we operate during the hunger. I don't want hurting you, Akane."

"So it true? That you a vampire sorry I doubting you only I want know why you don't answer the messages I keep sending you,"

"Honestly I'm too busy surviving every night and avoiding the hunters killing us," Said Kazuya sheepishly.

"It understandable that you want live at least call me back, Kazu-kun I am worry that you were cheating me with another woman behind my back." Akane sound mad.

"You are not afraid your boyfriend a stray child attacking others in pure instinct. What if I'm completely losing myself and ending killing you?"

"Answering your question I don't care I still love you, Kazu-kun." He was baffle by his girlfriend response. "This is unbelievable that you are accepting me the way I am."

Akane kiss Kazuya. "Well I can help finding victims for you," His jaws drop.

In midst of evening rush hour a grey cat walking toward an unknown destination but nobody suspect a cat being race of immortal beings hunting humanity for food since dawn of time. Mikoto could easily have them for dinner but ignoring the hunger. She's sensing the multiple life forces surrounding her. Mikoto using her enhance sense of smell following scent the person she protects and love. She climbs on the fire escape until reach to her goal. She is changing back into normal form.

Mai came in a bathrobe after taking a shower. She is checking her messages through her cell phone. _"Tokiha-san tomorrow is your appointment with at 14:30." _Mai looking through her closet for something to wear that she unaware a pair of golden eyes watching her.

"Oh so obsessive we are that including voyeurism. I admit that nice and large set of tits I ever see." A black cat came next to her.

"Shut up Mirkou I don't want your opinion on anything," Mikoto hissed at him.

"Mistress I'm hurt the way you mistreat your familiar." He transform into human-like being. "This is better because I'm tired being held by little kids and the fish tasted terrible.

July, 16 2008:

**Hello diary last night I had a terrible nightmare I can't recalled further back after my parents' murder. I struggle with everyday with gaps in my memory as I tried to recall everything in the past. Today my foster sister Aoi came to visit me with her girlfriend Chie, her cousin Shion and her friend Mayo visiting at my job. Also Natsuki was there but Takeda ran into her and seeing him dejected still remembering Natsuki turning him down. Tomorrow is my appointment I'm made progress with my therapy and Dr. Meioh helping me cope with what happened to me."**

Tokiha Mai.

Mikoto is sensing Mai's sadness and felt guilty by not stopping the killer.

"Why you sudden being all melancholic because you didn't prevent her parents being dead and he was a lot stronger than you anticipate beside he uncontrollable child shouldn't left his own,"

"It was my responsibility to prevent it from happened and failed my duty as a vampire to stop him,"

Miroku felt pity for his mistress. "Mikoto-sama don't beat yourself up no way you could contain him; he is lost himself due the vampiric nature within. You can't do anything on that day,"

They continue to watch Mai getting ready for the night.

Next day Tate accompanies Mai on her psychologist appointment. She feels nervous about opening herself to her doctor.

"Good afternoon Tokiha-san you made any process putting pieces of your fragment memories?" Dr. Meioh was a statuesque woman with dark skin and green hair. "It is hard to remember before the tragic event over ten years ago. I reassure that I'll guide and help you to heal," She smiled.

"Thanks Doctor Meioh but the nightmares won't go away and lately getting more intense. I wrote everything prior to my visit yesterday," Dr. Meioh jotting down her notes.

"As your psychologist I'm worry for your mental health and I recommending you writing down every details on your nightmares and call me for later appointment," She took off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her own nose.

"Dr. Meioh I want to remember everything before the tragedy and complete the complex puzzle in my mind,"

"Tokiha-san it most difficult to regained some of your memories and isn't uncommon for person suffering from PTSD try avoiding triggers causing your current distress,"

Mai was currently reading through her journal entries from past few years.

"Excuse me Dr. Meioh but seem something wrong with my dates. I can't explain it look a little off,"

Dr. Meioh is checking over Mai's journal. "You may mix up the dates and not the problem due to your state of mind. You have partial amnesia and don't have access previous memories. Tokiha your mind is progressing any information associate with your lost past. I've a pet theory of mine. You want to hear it?" Dr. Meioh is asking her. "You probably subconsciously held back that part memory associating with the trauma happened to you and your younger brother and tried not recall in fear cause a trigger,"

Mai is wondering it true and worry about her own metal state. "Don't worry about it Tokiha-san," She is reassuring her. "Your next visit is next week on Tuesday."

After she left from the psychologist's office, Mai walk toward to Tate.

"Hi honey what your psychologist said about your memories?" He was asking. Mai still thinking about she may intentionally repress her memories.

"Yuuichi my doctor said I probably repressing my memories to avoid triggering unpleasant memories and experiencing the same trauma again,"

As they went outside, Mai felt somebody watching her. She is feeling a chill through her spine.


	3. Enter the Crow Queen

Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. This one show flashback how Nina and Erstin met adds a little role reversal Nina having one-sided crush on Erstin than usual fics. Read carefully an important plot detail affect rest of the story later on.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime, Mai-Otome, and Mai-Hime Destiny and Samurai Champloo belong to Sunrise and Geneon I only using them for pure entrainment but I do claim ownership to Shun and Rie.

Couple of days ago after the meeting, Nina was doing her homework while Erstin in the bathroom taking a bath. Nina felt two faint heartbeats next to their room, their classmates Arika and Mashiro. She is sensing their emotions from next door.

"Hey Nina you have any problems with your homework?" Erstin asks her. "Mr. Sergey asking me to check on you and make should you wasn't attacking the student body," Nina is hearing her blood calling. "Father should know I can control my urges and my hunger I won't attack anybody blindly. I'm a pureblood and I have been around over four hundred years now,"

Erstin is watching Nina and figure it time for Nina to be feed. She held out her right wrist and Nina with her fangs growing start to penetrate the skin and drinking the blood. Erstin is experiencing an euphoric feeling when her blood was drank by Nina "I'm done, Erstin I hope I didn't drank too much from you,"

"I'm alright Nina, you didn't take too much of my blood I making should that you have fed as your donor and as your friend. Beside it a pleasure being around you," Erstin is smiling at Nina.

"Erstin you do remember how we met?" Nina asked. "I'm rescued you from being murdered by them," Nina's finger intertwine with hers.

"Yes you rescue me from being killed three years ago. Back there I was a homeless teen tried to survive on the streets," Erstin smiled at the memory. "I am in your gratitude both of you providing me a home," Nina felt her subtle emotions and felt a faint heartbeat within Erstin.

Erstin was running for her life after witnessing a gangland execution. There are five men with guns chasing her throughout the night. "Get her! Don't let her escape or she'll go to the cops," Saying the leader of the gunmen.

She has kept checking behind her back if she ditching her pursuers but they still on trailing her. Erstin keep running until reaching an abandoning building where she tried to find a hiding spot. They were following Erstin to the building where they hope cornering her. She ran on the stairs to the top floor.

"_I must hide from them or I'll be dead," _Erstin thought. She's searching somewhere to hide herself and found a bed she could use. She decided hiding under it.

"Spread out and find the bitch so we won't leave any witnesses behind," Said the lead gunman. "I don't want the police to arresting us. Red Dragon won't go down that easily." They are the most feared Triad group both in Canada and the United States.

Someone seeing what transpiring, stalking them like predator before pouncing for the kill. That being hearing five heartbeats and sensing various emotions in the room.

"Come out we won't hurt my name is Dave and I'm part of Social Welfare for Children," He lied. "I want help find a homeless shelter for you. Society probably don't give a damn about runaways you just ending dead somewhere and the media doesn't get a shit about a young girls like you whoring yourself on the streets," He taunted. "Be a good girl and surrender yourself then we going end your pain,"

Erstin held her breath hoping they would go away and leaving her alone. The predator is hearing another heartbeat among the others and making her move. Suddenly she snatching one of them takes him to nearby dark corner where she sucking his blood until he dried thus ending his life. "What the fuck! What the hell happen to Lee? He was with us one minute ago," Reply the tall gunman. "I have bad feeling something terrible going to fall on us," Fear smoldering the remaining four.

"Don't be paranoid it four of us against one person. We'll going make a hero of them," Say Dave. "Tommy, Sam, and Len spread out and find them," They look over the place knocking over chairs, tables, and checking corners except the bed where Erstin is hiding.

Then Len's head got separated from his body. "Son of a bitch! Did you saw that?" Sam asks in fear. "S-Shoot at everything until the bastard is dead," He commend his remaining men. As they shooting at Erstin's savior in superhuman speed dodging the shots and same time taunting the gunmen. The second one decides to take cover and using the table as a shield blindly shooting away. Erstin was covering her ears from sounds of gunshots. The third to decide leave from the gun battle. "Dave, I don't want die. This is suicidal and they are just toying with us. We'd give up with our tails between our legs?"

"Get back you fool! We still have chance take down this fucker down," Say the leader in desperation. Before he exit from the fight, a blur caught up to him and the screaming starts. "Oh shit! We're some totally dead and we can't fight something we can't win against. It better we left with our lives intact," The courage of fourth one falters. "God help us please don't let me die,"

Nina is smirking with confidence and air of superiority. "We've little chance in hell winning, this beyond crazy I'm done," He starting to babble. "Hold together you fool. We only ones left and they should be tired dodging from the shoots," Said Dave confidently.

"How the hell you still be confidence after what happened to us," He trying to reason to him. "Look at me I'm panicking now I knowing we won't make it,"

Nina is listening song of blood, the hunger raised within her as she prepares to strike. _"They're scare now here my grand finale I admitted to myself one of them is brave but foolish." _Her eyes turn into red and her mask is off with her metaphysical powers in one swoon separate the two and sinks her fangs into the second's neck and drinking his blood through his veins until he died for excessive blood lost. Dave shot at her three times out of fear with last of his shots.

"I have done it! I won bitch, you're dead and I'm alive. I am the going to sleep tonight," Said Dave while laughing from his triumph. "Finally the bitch is dead!" He kick Nina to make should isn't getting up. "Well you have killed four of my men but you are worm food now,"

Instantly she got up and surprising him and grabbing his neck. "B-But I kill you with three shots at point blink range," He spoke as Nina is starting to choke the life out of him.

"You are the one trespass my hunting ground and chasing the poor girl," Say Nina in anger. "P-Please I'm begging to you to spare my life," As he grapping for air.

"Silence you spineless fool! I smell blood on you and you're not a vampire killer. My kind killing weaklings over centuries you not deserving a pleasant and painless death," She snaps his neck. Her wound heals as she slips mask back on as a normal teenager than a stone cold killer. She is hears some breathing.

Erstin hold still from her hiding spot and praying that they won't find her or she be dead. She felt the bed move and feared this her last moments on earth. "You are okay?" Nina asked Erstin. "You safe from them because I killed all of them they won't hurt you anymore," Nina is comforting her. "It true I hope isn't a dream that I can't wake from?" Erstin start to cry. Nina was wrapping her arms around Erstin in comfort.

A knock on the door broke through their reverie. "Nina I'll get the door," Erstin open the door and seeing Arika. "Come in and tell us what happened," Arika walk toward Erstin's bed and sat down.

"Mashiro-chan is mad at me because I fell asleep and was drooling on desk," Arika was sighing. "She accusing me being lazy and neglecting my studies I'm working part-time at Linden Baum paying my tuition for school," She's eating her pocky. "Mashiro is smarter than me and she being my tutor is a plus," Nina observing Arika's behavior and came to conclusion that they have a fight. She and Erstin knew their not-so-secretive relationship adding their very amore display of affections causing few nosebleeds and blushes from everybody. Nina starts to grin.

"Arika you should apologize to her and explain the situation before you ending in the doghouse," Nina studies Arika to gauge a reaction from her.

"Thinking isn't my strong suit and she is in the wrong," She tries to defend herself. "Having a part-time job and practicing for the track team everyday, Mashiro busy being the secretary for the Student Council we doesn't time for each other," Both Erstin and Nina have a silent agreement to talk with Mashiro tomorrow.

"Arika it time for us retire for night. We have get up for class in the morning," Erstin is telling her. "Good night and see you in the morning," She hugs Arika. "I tell Mashiro you going to talk to her," Arika left their room.

Nina lay in her bed; she still thinking about Erstin whom is sleeping across from her peacefully. It is funny when a vampire falling for a mere human has captured her heart. Erstin is her forbidden fruit only she can taste it once. Life dealt a bad hand to her when she has survived the streets at very young age. On the other night Nao touched Erstin, Nina felt spark of jealousy within herself and start being protective to her donor. She could tell Sergey what happened, he probably would kill Nao but Erstin forgave her. Nina felt the rapport she shared with her father forming in her mind.

"_Father you are just checking up on me?" _She asks. _"She's sleeping now and I'm thinking my time with her. We were talking the time I saved her from being a murder victim." _Nina heard her heart beating.

"_Nina dear I had know you love Miss Ho and even she your donor you shouldn't cross the line because she's human and she'll grow old die while you retain your youth_,_" _He warns Nina. _"Think about the consequences they will use her luring you into a trap I don't want to you like I lost your mother. You two have a strong bond that no one can break even me," _

"_I'm that transparent father?" _She is wondering. _"I value my friendship with her but recently I am starting to think her as a possible lover in the near future," _Nina closes her eyes after finish talking her father telepathically.

The sun is shining at the downtown area there a black limousine pulling up next to the club. A middle-aged, blonde man got out of limo with couple of bodyguards next to him entering the place.

Nagi was busy with paperwork when he being interrupts by his visitor. "Ah Smith-san what pleasant visit we having," Nagi is greeting him. "I don't need any formalities, ," John Smith is smiling like a snake.

"Well let's get down to business you have something very important in the briefcase," John Smith opening the case. "This little vial contains some vampire DNA you extract from," Nagi is looking at it.

"Yes we capture few vampires back in America and we still the initial stage of the project so the hypothesis won't be perfect yet,"

"I don't need any scientific crap, I want results," Say Nagi in rage. "Be patient, Searrs need some purebloods to order studying effects of vampirism on humans to perfecting the drug," Say John Smith.

"I don't care I have ambitions to fulfill and complete my revenge. I want the world feeling the terror of our kind unleashed upon the human race and claiming our rightful place in top of food chain,"

"I see you still have grudge against Mr. Kanzaki what happened in the past just happened in the past. You're using Searrs Foundation for your personal vendetta; I'm a scientist willing to sell out my own mother in name of science. I stabbed some backs on the way to top. We're both of the same using others to achieve our goals," Reply John Smith with slime smug.

"You have a point Smith; we stepping on people to order reach our ambitions. Here your $10 million will be in your account in few days,"

"It a pleasure doing business with you, and good luck with your ambitions," He left.

"Onii-sama how is your meeting with Smith-san?" Ask the woman. "Arashi my lovely twin sister I'm making the first move toward my ascendant and downfall of Kanzaki Reito," Arashi is looking at her older twin brother lovely.

"I'll help crush anybody opposing you and claiming your birthright is rightfully yours," She kisses him.

There a young brunette walking toward both Nagi and Arashi, bowing of them. "Nagi-sama you made any preparation for tonight's events for the club?" She asks him.

"Not yet my niece, Fuu tells your brother get over here I want talk to him," Fuu left him and Arashi alone. "My daughter is very special she will taking over after both of us leave, onii-sama," She is stoking his face gently.

Fuu was walking toward back of the club passing through the bodyguards and the workers as they bowing at her and showing respect she deserved. Techno music is playing loudly throughout the club before she enters the room.

"Shun, Nagi-sama want to speak you at this insist," Fuu try to sound politely at her brother. "He has something important discuss you to hear,"

Shun is too busy indulging in pleasure with two other female vampires. "Yo, Fuu-chan I'm too busy getting some with two hottest vamp chicks," He is showing his fangs. "Besides what uncle want me anyway? I have attended that meeting couple of nights ago," He still remembers the painful memory of being humiliated by hands of Nao and Tomoe. "Telling him I'm busy now so he can ask me later on,"

Fuu took offend what her brother did and moment later she pinning him on the couch with her eyes flashing red. "Don't disrespect Nagi-sama I don't care you're my flesh and blood I'll kill instantly for offending him," She regain her composure.

"Jeez Fuu-chan don't get piss-off at me. I'm going to him now, please getting me a break," He is protesting.

They walk back to the office and seeing Nagi and Arashi. "Uncle you want to see me? Mom! What you're doing here with him?" Shun was surprise seeing his mother with Nagi.

"Fool! Read the atmosphere before making any accusations," Nagi was scorning at him. "Excuse me Nagi-sama I'm not going bother you and my brother," She was excusing herself from the room.

"Shun please explain me in details how the last meeting went? And don't playing around with my patients," Nagi was sounding angry

"Why is everyone being piss with me this morning?" Shun is pondering the situation. "Uncle there some stuffy vampires won't adapt in today's society and couple of old fools using the meeting for bringing their stupid-ass feud on forefront over who owning what and some dude look terrific and monstrous threaten the old farts making shitting themselves in fear," Nagi was absorbing what Shun is saying ignoring his offense toward the Vampire Nation. "I was scare too with the piercing eyes could tearing a new one into both of them,"

"Now answer the question who was that person putting fear in couple of elders?" Nagi is starting get wary of Shun.

"I think his name is Sergey Wang," Shun is lazily shrugged his shoulders after answer the question.

"Oh is rather interesting that Wang-san is here in Japan visiting Reito-san with the others." Nagi is stoking his chin. "I may pay visit to him in couple of days," Arashi admires her brother with lust.

Kishimoto Rie wants story of a lifetime but she doing special interest stories for the local newspaper. She has ambitions to work at NHK in Tokyo. Almost at age thirty, her mother wanting her to get marry, Rie didn't like to be tie down with a husband and kids. Now she is typing her laptop for story of oldest living Fuukan, Tanka Sanji surround by his family. With pen in her mouth, Rie was furiously tapping away on the keyboards hoping the today is over so she can surf the net for some information on the missing people in Fuuka.

"Excuse you have seen Mina? We haven't seen her over a few days now and she's missing some classes at Fuuka Academy," Say one of the girls. Rie overheard the conversation and hope a lead. She tried convincing her boss on the leads of disappearance of people happen in this town but she just a little reporter from Yokohama whom going against the grain of Japanese harmony. In simple frustration, Rie starts slamming her hands on the table causing everyone in the room to focus on her. "Pardon my behavior everybody," They turn around and resume the joyous celebration.

As she head toward her car, she trip over and fell. Rie swore and find couple of feet sticking out. She slowly looking up at the owner of the feet, she has found a dead body hidden by the garbage. She literally stumbles upon her big scoop.

On warm summer night both Nao and Shiho were in Nao's BMV riding back toward the mansion after went hunting. "Nao you have some poor taste in music why you listening to this?" Shiho was voicing her opinion with some disinterest.

"Oh the mighty anal octopus vamp talking down on my choice of music," Nao was mocking her. "What about you, flute girl? You like bubblegum pop it so sicken and annoying how I didn't killed myself after listen to that crap," Nao voice her displeasure.

Shiho was embarrassed and enrage at the same time. "The singers are good and tunes sound better on radio and the HiMEs are my favorite group," Shiho is very defensive on her musical taste.

While they're arguing whom music taste is worst, an unmarked black van following them.

"Tell me why we're following them? Searrs are setting us on a dangerous mission to trail couple of high power vampires I hope worth the shit I have endure today," Complain the older one.

"Anderson stops your bitching and be glad it just class two mission and they only want a surveillance on Nao Yuuki and Shiho Munakata." He shows their pictures. "Besides we have back-up in case there trouble and hi-tech anti-vampires weapons with us,"

While driving, Nao is noticing a van trailing them. "Jeez we got some dumbasses behind us, Shiho maybe some wannabe hunters begging becoming a hero," Says Nao with her eyes glowing red.

Shiho looks at the review mirror and her mask drop. "Even I hate your guts Nao; I agree they need to be disposing of. I have a plan so listening up…"

"We have been driving over forty-five minutes now and I'm afraid something not right," The man doubt his fears. "They are leading us into a secluded area what if they going to kill us?"

"Stop being a damn pessimist, Anderson I have a wife and couple of kids to think of. I need the paid to feed my family you know and there another van couple of miles behind us to assist us. We have the firepower, the numbers, and communication between the two teams," He's showing him a Bluetooth-like device on his ear.

When they enter a dark forest, they found the BMV in the park around the area. "This is Alpha we lost the target and found the vehicle abandon here,"

"This is Beta investigate the area and repeat don't engage the targets Searrs wanting them alive for extract some samples of Operation Darkness please don't use lethal force even they do attack you. Use non-lethal methods to incapacitate them and place the power dampers,"

"Thanks this is Alpha out," He touch his communicate device and shut it off. "Okay Anderson you the hear headquarter wanted them alive and I want try these babies once,"

They took couple of high power guns with rubble bullets with anti-vampire effects and flashlights. They start searching in the forest for both Nao and Shiho as they got deeper, several crows start to appear.

The older man begin to sweat, breathing hard, and experience some anxiety as the crows watching the two men. "I have a confession to make, I'm an Ornithophobe and these crows are scaring the shit out of me,"

"You're shitting me? They're just birds, not murders they harmless as a feather," The man tries calming his older partner.

"I-I swear they looking us as a meal something to feast on. Their eyes telling a different story and please I need go back for my anxiety pills before I'm freaking out," Say the older one with his voice tumbling with fear. "Since I was eleven, my old man and I watched the Birds at the movie theater and they were terrifying causing me having nightmares from weeks," Then more crows gathering on the trees with sinister glances at the hired guns. "Look at their unsettling eyes waiting for us to panic at moment notice,"

The younger, calmer one witnessing his partner's unraveling and sensing end of their unfortunate fates. "L-Let me get the hell out of here! Fuck this shit! The job isn't worth it."

"Anderson don't leave you spineless bastard! Get over your fears, you coward!" Suddenly in a flock, crows flew from the tree branches and surrounding them. "Oh god I'm sorry committing horrible deeds in my life," He's hugging himself and start crying.

The other one tried to shoot but he got pecked by one of crows. Then strong gust of wind knocking he down and they encircle the duo. Shiho appears in white with craze look and blood-red eyes.

"You miserable humans shouldn't cross us. My pets are very hungry and they haven't eaten anything since a few months ago. You have any last request before you become dinner?" Shiho snarled at the doomed Searrs agents.

"Die you crazy bitch! I don't care violated orders from Searrs." As he tried to shooting at her, one of them bit off his trigger finger, he screams. The crows went for the kill and their screams were drowning out by sounds of biting; Shiho was enjoying the scene and her personal handiwork.

"Your screams bring me to ecstasy to my ears, your pitiful lives ends right now," Shiho laughs manically and a giant crow appearing in front and turn into a humanoid form.

"Ah I see you were in your Lady in White persona, mistress. The humans were dealt with,"

"Yatagutasu I believe they're fools to dealing with us," Commit Shiho as she slip back to her demure mask.

Half a mile away: "Alpha what the status of your mission? Alpha answer me do you read?" The leader of this group is worry. "Thompson, Williams go check out what happened to Anderson and Jones and getting me a full report," They salute to the their leader of this little convent mission. They are dress in dark armor and took couple of shotguns with garlic shells.

Mikoto lay in her bed thinking about Mai and watching her almost every night. She was sighing and how it frustration not able to seeing and touching her. She closed her eyes and heard other voices in the mansion. Mikoto felt the song of the blood within of the others.

She got up from her bed and headed toward the main area of the mansion. Three cats came to her, walking around her ankles. Mikoto was smiling at the cats, rubbing their ears. "Guess you guys are hungry sorry I haven't fed you in two days." Mikoto went to the kitchen and found some milk in refrigerator. "Here your dinner enjoys it," She pours some milk for them.

"It a pleasant surprise to see you, Mikoto-sama. You're feeding your pets I see I won't bother for now," Spoke the one of the maids.

"Mei-chan you have seen aniue anywhere? I want speak to him," Mikoto asks her.

"Oh he's in the dining room reading the paper, I am telling Reito-sama that you want talk to him," Mei spoke politely toward Mikoto.

"Thank you Mei, I am grateful for your kindness," Mikoto left Mei from the kitchen and continue her way to talk with her older brother, Reito. Group of maids were bowing Mikoto as she passes them until she reach the dining room.

There one maid hand him a glass of blood and excusing herself after seeing Mikoto arriving in the room. "Thanks Lena-san for the drink. Mikoto you wanting talk to me?" Reito is asking his sister.

"I need explain this to you, Reito-sama regarding Mai. Lately I having some vibes something bad going happen to her, I want to protect her at any cost even my life. Giving me permission to guarding Mai I will stop anybody from harming her," Said Mikoto passionately. Reito understands his sister's concern for Mai but he felt the need to explain the implicit situations between the vampires to her.

"I believe you that have needed protect Mai-san and I understand your devotion toward her but you can't do anything about it and stop tormenting yourself that you couldn't prevent the tragedy befell on her. I'm sorry I sound cold but think about the survival of our race. Mikoto I tried stop impending war on each other and the treaties already fragile if is. I do care you deeply and I don't want lose you to the hunters I had raise you since you join my clan over several centuries ago," Reito talk about his concerns.

"But you choose protecting our existence over Mai," Mikoto voice her frustration. "Sooner or later they going know about us anyway, Reito and we can't do a thing about it," Reito is closing his eyes absorbing the information and meditate his options.

"Mikoto please understand the situation why we having this meeting held in Fuuka. Isn't easy being the head of the clan and the pressure making decision is very critical. Listen Mikoto the greater good outweigh the bad, I want the best insure we shouldn't worry driven into extinction," He trying reasoning her.

"You only care about protecting our existence from the world and willfully let Mai to get hurt in the process," She got up and knock the chair in anger. Reito was calmly watching her leave from the table knowing Mikoto need a cooler head in the near future. He knows she have a temper sometime hoping Mikoto cool down and think straight how important is to negotiate several vampire clans without tearing each other throats out.

Mikoto is heading for the gym to excise needing a clear head and devising a plan to be vigilant for Mai's sake.

"Mistress you seem being pissed at Reito-sama for your obsessive over that woman. That foolish thinking will get you kill down the road," Her familiar Miroku try being the voice of reason for once.

"Well Miroku you have any good ideas to watching her?" Mikoto vents her anger at him.

"Oh I'm a simple cat demon terrorizing the citizens of this great city of the whole wide world," Miroku was sounding sarcastic. "Mikoto-sama stops being an ass, thinking about the reasons why you do need guarding her that badly? Do you really love her? Or tried correct a past sin of not saving the Tokiha from their gruesome fate and leaving her a terrible and oppressive knowledge that she can't escape the nightmare continues to plague her," Miroku sound serious from his usual pervy self. Mikoto stares at him can't think anything to counter his argument. Her resolve weaken and she slide on the floor ponder why she won't let go of the past.

The head of the operation checking on the clock on the van he is in. Thirty minutes past without a response from both team and he was worry. He uses a walkie-talkie look like a cell phone. "Beta you have found the Alpha team? Please response to the call I want a report on situation. Williams, Thompson do you find Anderson and Jones?" He grumbles and mutters some curses before preparing himself looking for his own men.

He took a few weapons, body armor with Searrs logo on it, a combat knife, and ammo full of silver bullets and flashlight with solar panels using against the vampires.

He drove the van at the entrance of the forest and spots the first van. He starts to investigate the van finding any clues of the disappearance of his men. The crows above him seeing the leader of task force searching through the van relay telepathic message to Shiho.

After few minutes of searching he couldn't find anything and left from the van. He was walking on foot deep into the forest and felt a chill on his spine as the crows gathering on trees and viewing the man as prey.

"_This is crazy I'm feeling being some cheesy, B-rated horror flick," _The leader thought with the crows circling overhead. The further he went, the more oppressive fear getting to him. He was listening to some crowing from the birds and almost swear it sound of Death itself. His hands start to shake and trying regaining some lost courage, he put the flashlight over his left direction and wants to puke after saw couple of skeletons literally nothing left on them and repulse of the sight.

He ran back the opposite direction head toward his van, the crows start give chase as he dodge a few before zip-zapping away from them. Suddenly he felt lost, rapidly losing his valor and fear gripping his being, the crows getting more vicious at each passing moment; wildly

He's using his combat knife defending himself killing about ten crows.

They were diving at different angles to injury him and success to knock his combat knife from him. He pull his gun and try to shot but they won't letting him have the chance to pull the trigger, the overwhelming odds were stack against him, he decides his life is more important than a suicide mission guarantee end in failure.

More of them gaining in numbers continue to pursue and torment the man, he ran for his life over an hour now before ditching them finally. He about to rest and tending his wounds, he felt some warm on his face, and found blood on his forehead. He was screaming and screaming. He was backing up until he made sicken discover: Couple of arms and legs found on the ground and he was vomiting until he dry heave. _"Oh my god, oh my god I found the Beta team and they are all gone, they are all gone," _He now at the breaking point, his mind slowly deteriorating. He starts laughing in madness; a couple of legs pulling him up among the trees. He find himself caught in giant spider web, Nao like a spider crawling toward the doom man in twisted parody of the children's song Itty Bitty Spider with her claws extend in sadistic and cruel matter of intend humiliate the man.

"Tell me whom send you before I personally escort them to hell," Nao's voice have dangerous combination of sultry and venom. "Please tell your name pretty boy," She is using her claws tearing though his body armor.

He is mesmerized by her voice, his mind try to warn him about the danger. "Let's play little game of tell the truth. It you're telling the truth I'll giving you the most mind-blowing pleasure you ever receive," Her clothes disappears and replace with bat wings on her back as the Spider Tattoo shivers from her right shoulder blade.

"First tell me anything from your name to who hire you to following us," Nao was stoking his head.

"My name is Carl Johnson and we're hired by Searrs Foundation to observe and capture your kind to collect some samples for them," His mind was clouded by lust. Nao absorb the information and continue to interrogate the man.

"Tell me why Searrs are hunting us to order taking some our blood?" Her claws dug into his chest and he start to yell in pain. "Be a good boy for me and spill the beans on your operation."

Even Nao having his mind under her control, he still shows some resistance mentally.

"Go to hell, you vampire bitch! Searrs will have your DNA for their project and the world going to know your existence," He regains some control of his mind.

She was amuse of his defiance against her and getting him some credit for spit on face of fate. "Human you either very brave or very fucking idiot signing off your life," Nao smiles coldly, he knows he is doom.

"My familiar Julia haven't been fed for a while and oh by the way she likes playing her food before she devour them,"

A giant spider appears above the soldier and silently praying for God as Julia crawl toward him, knowing he was a goner resigning to the fates and Julia slowly is eating him alive.

Nao materialize her clothes back on and land to ground after jumping from the web above the trees.

"I see you dispose the last one, Nao I thought you went try seduce him before killing him yourself," Say Shiho dispassionately.

"Cut the crap Crow Queen I'm only interrogating the bastard for information and we got some corporation wanting out DNA for some sick experiment on us. We want talk to Reito about this and figure out our next move," Nao is musing about her options, her familiar Julia came down in her human form.

"Mistress the human didn't satisfy my huger and he taste terrible like the others. Their struggles is worth it for me,"

"Now, now my pet isn't time to complain we need concentrate on task to found out about Searrs and how to defeat them," While both Nao and Shiho thinking the recent turn of events. As the moon darken reflecting their moods.

."


	4. Love& Lust

When they return to the mansion both Nao and Shiho went to Reito talking about what transpire couple of hours ago.

"I don't know who the hell send them going after us but now they're mincemeat after me and flute girl dispose of them," Said Nao boastfully. Reito is musing how crucial the information was for him.

"Shiho-san go through once again how they able to following you?" He asks

"I spot them on the review mirror after arguing with Nao-san," She shot ice daggers at Nao. So I set a trap for them and lure our enemy into a forest where our familiars killed their teams," Reito was studying Shiho's story and absorb what she has told.

"The way of the information you providing they doesn't seems being vampire hunters we had encounter before in the past. Shiho-san and Nao-san be very caution next time if both of ran into them," He dismiss both of them from his studying room.

Mikoto is hitting the punching bag blowing some stream and focus her frustration on something and collecting her thoughts about Mai. She really want to protect Mai but Reito was worry to retain peace among the vampires than worrying about Mai maybe in danger plus her familiar Mikoru is pointing out her obsessive nature. Guilt gripped her for past ten years in her mind the punching bag is the vampire causing _her_ Mai some distress. In rage she keep hitting hard until her vampire strength destroy making it into dust.

"Jeez catgirl that second you destroyed and your brother probably be pissed for being reduce to pile of dust you know have those things are very expensive," Nao is comment. "We talked to him what happened tonight some organization we don't know about trailing us wanting our DNA or some crap for reasons I can't fathom or understand is beyond me," She air some concerns to Mikoto.

"Thanks for telling me the info but I don't need to know anything isn't involving me or Mai," Mikoto spoke harshly to her.

"Mikoto you goddamn fool we don't know we are facing and you're acting nonchalantly to the situation and your information catgirl what the hell you have been for past few nights huh?" Nao taunted her.

Mikoto was narrow her eyes at Nao and summoning her black claymore. "Nao don't try me or you'll regret for making me angry," Said Mikoto with edge in her voice. Green meets amber as they encircle for few minutes seeing who going to initiative their bloody dance with the air blanket with their intensity. Before anyone made a move, Mikoto tend end the dual in gory fashion by trying to decapitating her, Nao duck under the large sword and performing an uppercut knocking Mikoto off her feet. "You are slacking off lately, Mikoto-_sama_. You should have anticipate that move but I bet you thinking that person you been seeing lately," Saying Nao while seductively licking her lips. This causing Mikoto be enraged.

"Nao don't ever pissing me off, you damn spider! I've found the reason why Shiho hate your guts and by the way don't be cocky because you score the first hit," She recover quickly from being punch.

"As expected you won't stay down or back off from a challenge," Nao grew her nails into claws while Mikoto start look for an opening, try to anticipate what when Nao going to attack. Nao encircle to her left side using the opportunity to strike. She starts with some slashes putting Mikoto in defense. Mikoto is using her claymore to block Nao's claws attacks until the last moment before Mikoto stop playing around and go on the offensive and hitting her with the blunt end of her weapon. "That cheap shot you damn catgirl! You really want several lifetimes' worth of a beatdown that badly bring it on bitch!"

Mikoto just smirk and having prospect of good fight that she haven't one in awhile. Nao decide to charge at Mikoto blindly hoping surprising her. Mikoto was sidestepping the attack, knocking her to the ground. Nao is getting angry at Mikoto making her a fool…

Tomoe was in the room she share with Nao reading a magazine when someone knocking the door. "Tomoe-san, Reito-sama want to see you," Said one of the maids. Tomoe was surprise at the request thinking something both urgent and important that he wanting her. After she changes into some clothes and she walked from upstairs.

"You want to see me Reito-sama?" She asks. "Tomoe-san I'm telling you very important that concern you and the vampire nation. There organization named Searrs I don't know their intention are but I don't want treating this lightly especially you're Nao's child that she siren you from death Hinaguki Tomoe-san. You should be caution when you with Nao-san, Tomoe,"

"Thank you for telling me the warning, Reito-sama where is Nao-sama?" She was asking him. "The last time I saw her after I dismiss her and Shiho after talked to them,"

"I have an inkling where she's at," Tomoe left him and start to search in the mansion. It took while for her to find Nao smelling blood from the gym. She found both Nao and Mikoto in combat injuring each other in spite having regenerate powers as vampires they still have wounds

"Son of a bitch! You ruined my favorite shirt! It cost me a fortunate to buy this from Europe," Nao sound really piss.

"Don't worry Spider Princess your shirt isn't the only torn to shreds," Mikoto is mocking Nao. "Besides your little girlfriend is standing at the doorway witnessing your little humiliation front of her eyes," Nao felt a heartbeat and turn around to face Tomoe.

"You came to see me knocking down that bitch's ego down a bit I'm telling me that she need getting her brain bash for seeing point that she so freaking blind," Tomoe was staring at Nao and rolling her eyes at Nao's lame attempt at explaining the situation.

"I swear you like causing trouble sometime Nao-sama and I still like you for you," Said Tomoe lustfully. Mikoto is sensing some lust radiate from Tomoe. "Well I'm turn on by the way you talk and having that killer body of yours," She walk toward Nao and start kissing her this cause Nao being caught in surprise but she return the kiss with passion. Mikoto have to chuckle at this and leaving the gym while they still making out. _"I call a draw for now,"_

When school was over for the day, both Nina and Erstin head for the Student Council room meeting with Mashiro and have conversation about Arika and Mashiro's relationship. Nina but can't help it falling for Erstin even Nina stay young eternal and Erstin age with time. Nina is pondering the possibilities of siren Erstin…she shook her head furiously such thoughts enter her head. _"You're my forbidden fruit I can't taste," _

They enter the room where they found Mashiro being busy with work. "Excuse us we need to talk about you and Ms. Arika," Said Nina "Since we talked to her a few night ago we need some privacy from here," Nina asked. Mashiro stop what she's doing and turn around to see both Nina and Erstin standing by the door.

"Hello Nina-san and Erstin-san I didn't see you standing over there. I was busy during work for the student council typing up the transcripts from the last meeting before break," Mashiro's face is unreadable and Nina was listening to her heartbeat.

"We heard you two arguing couple nights ago and Arika felt offend when you called her stupid. She's trying her best even she isn't smart or most graceful person but she is very kind and a hard worker even Arika struggle to pass her classes." Mashiro was feeling a twinge of guilt and since the day is over they probably going to Linden Baum after school.

"_Well I may apologize to her when we'll arrive there." _Mashiro thought.

Nina, Erstin and Mashiro entering the place and they found was pack and extremely busy on a Friday searching for Arika through throng of people. Lucky they found a seat and looking over the menu. Nina was giving glares toward Erstin but was notice by Mashiro.

There sound of broken dishes and on the floor Arika with another waitress after they collide together. "Excuse me I didn't see you,"

The manager witness the whole thing and starting to chastise Arika. "Yumemiya-san that the third time you bump into one of your coworkers this week and the cost of these dishes is sky-rocketing we almost can't order them anymore." He was rubbing his hair.

"I am sorry Kiriya-san being clumsy I can't help it even I'm on the track team," She apologizes to her manager.

"Yumemiya-san don't do it again you promise. We have customers to serve now," Arika give a soft sigh and headed toward the corner table.

"I may take your order please," Arika saw Nina, Erstin and Mashiro sat at the table she starts calling them. "Nina-chan, Erstin-chan, and Mashiro-chan I didn't see you guys in here," Arika gave a bear-crushing hug to Mashiro while Nina and Erstin watching the two lovebirds.

"Thanks for the hug Arika but your large breasts are smothering me I need air." Mashiro was protesting.

"I'm very sorry I still get use to them. They grew from my last year of junior high school," Arika was sheepishly smiling.

"I have the same problem as you since me have the same problem having very large breasts since I hit puberty," Erstin sympathize with Arika.

"What are you guys doing at Linden Baum? The place is chaotic and I'm doing job for three people added I have been practicing for our next meet," Arika sound very fatigue.

Nina heard Arika's heart rapidly beating she was under stress and she have to avoid the songs of other people's bloods calling out for her. Nina focuses the restaurant's environment to retain her self-control and didn't help that Erstin was sitting next to her wearing the Fuka Gauken uniform with her chest rising up and down from breathing.

"_Erstin you somewhat a temptress I never expected," _Nina thought.

"Arika I need apologize to you about the argument we had couple nights ago and sorry I call you stupid I never considerate your feelings or appreciate the hard work you are doing at your job and school. You'll forgive me Arika?"

"Well since Mashiro-chan apologize to me and there no hard feelings so I accept your apology." Arika was starting to sound like her usual self.

After they ate at Linden Baum, Nina and Erstin walk toward the school grounds where Nina is fighting against her instincts as each passing moment seems like an eternal but only a minute pass. She _wants_ Erstin badly and she having a war against herself. Erstin sense something wrong with Nina.

"Nina your mind is somewhere else and you having a faraway look. Or maybe you haven't fed yet when we get back to the dorms and I feed you with my blood,"

"No, no it not that I'm distract by something I'm struggle with." She lied. "Besides I talk to father later on tonight on the next meeting we will having," Erstin saw through her lie.

"Nina please don't lie to me I know you well enough just tell me the truth," She look straight her eyes and Nina saw reflection of a vampire in lust with her donor.

Natsuki was on her way to Tokyo after receiving a phone call from her mother Saeko. She thought not quite right and something smell fishy. She remembers the conversation Natsuki have with Saeko.

The phone is ringing and Natsuki answer is groggily after groping around the table next to them. She not was trying to wake up Shizuru who was sleeping next to her.

"_Hello this is the Kuga-Fujino residence whom I'm speaking to?" _There was a voice on the other side of the phone sound sweetly._ Good morning Natsuki-chan how is my sweet little girl feel? _Natsuki is shock who was on the phone._ Mom! It five in the morning you should need some rest you sound tired," _Natsuki was concern for her mother.

"_Natsuki-chan I made an important discovery in biochemistry. I crack the code of DNA within humans and creatures called vampires. I have tissue simples from mystery beneficiary funding my experiments and I need run series of test proving my thesis that vampires do exist," _Natsuki is thinking Saeko was working too hard and not thinking straight.

"_Mom you're pushing yourself into your work as a scientist after dad left us ten years ago you need some rest now and vampires do not exist they just a fantasy. I love you but I don't want get sick from overwork and lack of sleep please go home and go to bed,"_ Natsuki sound more like a mother than Saeko.

"_I tell you more later today meet me at the Searrs Tokyo breach,"_ She hung up. Natsuki now on the streets of Tokyo riding her bike Ducati headed toward the building with the address Saeko gave her. After driving about forty-five minutes, she entering the parking lot and park her bike. After Natsuki park she change into a blue and sliver T-shirt with a wolf on it and some blue jeans short with some white sneakers. Then she put up her black and red leather biker suit in a book bag and headed toward the elevator.

When Natsuki was in the building walk to the secretary's desk wanting to know what floor Saeko is working at. "Excuse I'm looking for Kuga Saeko-san, I'm her daughter Kuga Natsuki-san." The secretary didn't move from her position of computer she was so absorb into her work.

"You did call for appointment? Please take a seat so I can page Kuga-sensei," Natsuki realize she should have made an appointment before coming over here. She resigns to her fate and sat down one of the chair in the lobby.

A couple magazines later the secretary told Natsuki that she can go upstairs to the last floor. After being cramp up in the elevator with brunch of people within a tight where nobody move. Unfortunately for guy Natsuki was in foul mood when he tries to grope her in the elevator and she is threatening him with her Kuga death glare before she got off.

Saeko was studying the mutation of the micro-organism of the Vampires' DNA and fascinate with the results. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Natsuki open the door and watch Saeko on her microscope.

"Mother please explain why you call five goddamn in the morning telling me you find doesn't existence and not possible real. I'm not a morning people you know," Natsuki was airing her rants.

"Natsuki-chan I told about using that kind language even you're adult now I didn't raise you that way but anyway I found very important could benefit for humankind," She turnaround from her wheelchair to see Natsuki. "It took me about six months but I study the cells of the tissue simple I have in possession for while and after several failed attempts but persistence paid off for me. The cells can regenerate itself back to previous state as new. You know this means? We can cure some diseases as cancer or AIDS. We scientists paid being miracle workers to fight incurable diseases and offer hope to people whom living on borrow time," Saeko was sounding giddy when she talk about her breakthrough.

"Mom you can validate the source of the tissue simple where they came from? I'm worry for you not because I am your daughter but it something not right and it irk me somewhat and somehow they maybe fooling you into something that you way over of your head," Natsuki is objecting her mother discovery.

"Another thing you're too rational to think about vampires only Hollywood in America only thinking this crap. You look tired and haven't a single wink for while Mom go to home and sleep. Isn't healthy for you even your work is important you not young anymore."

Saeko took off her glasses and pondering what Natsuki has said. "Thanks for consideration of my well-bring but I can take care of myself and oh the way tell Shizuru hi,"

"I don't believe it mom you should check on Searrs they seems a shady corporation I won't trust them or being fair. As your daughter I'm worry for you and the way they can using and manipulating you doing something against your will," Natsuki was harshly speaking.

"I understand the circumstances probably in near future that be the case will but also I also trust them they partially fund my lab with the equipments I need to continue," Natsuki look at her mother for last time before she left the building.

When she took off she didn't know that she was being watch by somebody. _"The woman left from the underground garage area and head toward east I may follow her?"_

_Not just not yet. I want keep some tabs on her before processing of the plan," _The mystery person hung-up

"I'll have my revenge Fujino Shizuru what have you done and killed my father,"His smile was cold and mercilessness.

In the late afternoon in Fuuka the police were the area examining the crime beforehand. An elderly woman found two dead bodies next to the park. "This is the fifth murder happened the past week. The killer is either really careless or taunting us with this brazen behavior," Say one of the officers frustratingly.

There a loud shout causing everyone covering their ears. "Please don't tell me that detective Suzushiro with loudmouth of hers coming over here in the investigation," The older detective was complaining.

"Even she with her malapropism and mangling of the language she's the best detective with Kikukawa." The younger one was defending her. "Suzushiro is part of the investigate team if you liking her or not,"

Both Haruka and Yukino showing their badges before went to the murder scene. Yukino start to examine the first victim and found some puncture marks on the neck she found this matter bizarre. The killer may use a knife poking small holes into the victim.

"_The motive of crime it beyond reasonable and inhuman we probably face a murderer isn't human." _Yukino thought.

As they continue to search for evidences, Haruka spot something next the second victim. She study piece of the evidence.

"My institution are telling me that this incriminate evidence will crack this case open," Say Haruka with fire in her eyes.

"It intuition Haruka-detective Suzushiro and please let me examine it," Yukino is correcting her.

"What I said anyway I want everybody here," She call and motion rest of the officers and the detectives.

"Don't contaminate the evidence Suzushiro is vital piece of evidence." While the police gathering around Haruka, Rie observe the scene with her wits try finding the connections between the missing people and the murders that held an iron grip on Fuuka.

Takumi and Akira are heading back to the dorms after went shopping they were stop by a cop. "Hey you two this area restrict due the ongoing investigation so find another way,"

"Officer please tells us what happened here," Takumi asks nicely. "There couple of bodies are find by an elderly woman now we're interviewing her since the killer still maybe in the park so you need be caution and excise some common sense,"

"Excuse me officer you could answer couple of questions regarding of the situation," Akira was inquiring.

"I can't guarantee with the answers you're seeking for but leave here now," Both Takumi and Akira left.

"Akira-kun this about some of our classmates went missing for last few weeks plus the murders happen most recently," Takumi sound worry.

"I can't figure it but my instincts telling me it an evil force working here and it have oppressive aura," Akira spoke ominously.

"I forget you are descendant from line of demon hunters since Edo period. You just too intense sometime but that part of you I like the best with your kindness and generosity," Takumi lean down and kiss Akira on the lips. "Besides you are helping me with Onee-chan surprise birthday next week,"

"Geez I don't get with you and your sister's obsession with karaoke and why have be in one," Akira start to laugh.

"Aoi and Tate both arrange it and it her favorite activity. Seeing you singing up in the stage with be funny and amusing," Akira playful hitting Takumi on the arm. "Don't entrain that thought in your head of yours Takumi."

Both Mai and Tate were in the waiting area of the psychology ward of the hospital for her appointment. "Yuuichi lately I'm experiencing some feeling of dread if something in my past coming back to haunt me or I should dismiss it?"

"You should talk with Dr. Meioh about it beside I support you every step of the way of recovering the pieces of your life," He reassures her.

"Even I got you and we did start on the wrong foot but at the end I know more about you and your noble and sweet side." She kisses him with a chaste kiss.

"Tokiha-san, Dr. Meioh need to you now." Mai follows the secretary to the office.

"Tokiha-san you call on the other day having some concern about feeling some anxiety. It very common than you think from people whom suffer PTSD and past trauma. I asked the hospital when you was admission in over ten years ago looking over your medical files and court records of Senou-san Mamoru of your adoption with your younger brother Takumi. You feel I invade your privacy without expressing your permission to use as a reference from your last psychologist you saw."

Mai briefly drift her eyes away from Dr. Meioh before looking back into her eyes "That alright I let you have the permission to see my files. Why you need check on them?"

"Around at age fourteen you told one of your teachers you saw vampires in your dreams and being stalked by one. I realize you tried repress your memories of your parents' murder and leaving you and your brother alone. The official police report that they were killed by a serial killer and Takumi only injuries are some cuts and bruises. There a support group for family of murder victims I can reference to so you can recover,"

Mai can't believe that Dr. Meioh thinks she need help get over her parents' murder even she struggle at this day to recalled the events.

"Why you try to reopen a wound I want to forget or don't remember. I never recall told that to my teachers and I won't believe some fairy tale. You suppose to help me overcoming the mental and emotional scar and find my lost past." Mai stand up from the couch she was sitting at and walk to Dr. Meioh. "I'm constantly having nightmares night after night over past ten years me can't fill the blank of my dark mind and you said I'm delusional for making things up." Mai is speaking uncharacteristically angry.

"Tokiha-san I understand your frustration and I perceive the way you think but I'm trying my best to help you through this and find some closure of your life. Now I'm talking to as a woman than your psychologist please calm down and let us talk through I'm willing to help to cure you from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and find the peace you need," Her soothing words somewhat calming Mai down.

Mai was reluctant to sit back down on the couch. "Excuse my behavior Dr. Meioh currently my life is hectic lately with being the place I work at is understaffed from my job and my birthday coming up."

"We could resume our session Tokiha-san. The first step is finding the root of your psychological problem…" After two hours being with Dr. Meioh, Mai came from her session.

"Mai you seem a little happier than you came in. I hope you made some progress,"

"I have a breakthrough in attempt to recover a lost part of me. I was ashamed to argue with Dr. Meioh about my life story at the end she calm me down," Mai gave Tate the edit version of the story she decide to left the part of Dr Meioh brought up the incident with her teachers her final year of junior high. "Tate I treat you to dinner tonight,"

"A gentleman should treat his love for dinner not the other way around," He gave a mock pout. "Yuuichi you silly fool I'm being nice," They once again kiss.

A man in his mid-twenties with ponytail is stalking group of high school girls in the vicinity. He's a vampire hunter was chasing a young vampire all day before losing her into the crowds now he have to pick her out group of innocent schoolgirls to kill her.

Takeda came out the kendo dojo he was instructor on the side as he get ready to retire for the night until he bump into a girl. "Excuse sir I'm being chase by a sociopath trying to kill me today. He also stalking me and a group of friends of mine please mister protect me from that horrible man," Takeda felt his heartstring pull from this defenseless girl.

"Tell me what he look like and he won't hurt you or your friends anymore," Takeda sound serious. "He is over there stalking my friends I don't want him to hurt them," Takeda grabs a shinai from his car that he had from his days being in the kendo team at Fuuka Gauken. _"He a foolish human will believe everything from a poor defenseless girl," _The vampire girl was smirking.

The man continues to searching for the dangerous vampire before she kills again. When he about to hide around the corner and check on the girls, he felt something hitting him hard on his right shoulder and causing to turn around to look at Takeda. "You're a horrible excuse of a man. You plan to kidnap them order rape and murder those girls. Thanks to one of your potential victims she warns me about your intention to kill. My name is Takeda Masashi remember it before I stop your evil ways."

The stranger was looking at him weirdly and don't understand a word he spoke.

"**I don't understand you're saying I only speak English," **Takeda try to comprehend what he's talking about.

"**What your problem? I'm searching for a very dangerous vampire have been killing a few folks around here and I want drive a stake through her heart so please go out of the way before I have to hurt you,"**

Takeda try to decipher the vampire hunter's words but it was in English and vainly want remembered his English courses while he still was a student at Fuuka Gauken.

"**She told me about your game tried to pull but I won't buy it and you need turn yourself to the police before you lay a hand on them." **Takeda switch to English.

"**Ah I understand your samurai way of things to protect the innocents and punish the wicked but you're over your head kiddo I advice you to turn around and go home before you suffer the consequence of your foolish actions." **Takeda felt very insult the way he downplaying his honor.

"**I don't have a choice but I have defended their purity against your filthy hands Mr. Psychopath." **Takeda replies back.

"_He either really brave or utter stupid__**." **_The vampire hunter thought.** "My name is Bruce Wallace let us discuss in civil matter before you hurt yourself in foolish matter I won't be responsible for. I hunt vampires for a living so they're scum of the earth to be eradicate also I believe you were trick by the very vampire I going to terminate. I'm warning you to stay out of the way and stop playing the hero so you won't needlessly throw away your life,"**

Takeda was confuse for a second before he scream a battle cry. Bruce sighs before took a defensive stance. Takeda aims his shinai at Bruce's head to strike, Bruce sidestep to his right counter with a right hook on his stomach causing Takeda knock the wind of him.

Takeda straggled for a moment before recover from the blow. He then swing the shinai at the ribs area of Bruce causing him having sharp pains of his side. Bruce realize he shouldn't take Takeda lightly but each passing moment of this fight the vampire girl easily making her escape and essential losing track of her. Takeda is using kendo to attack Bruce's defenses and find an opening.

He was bearing pain but Bruce thought a strategy counter and buying some time to end this pointless encounter.

"_Human look he doing well I may help him and get rid of that annoying hunter." _

Takeda although he was winning against Bruce he didn't realize a suddenly blur knock him down and start attacking. Bruce was prepare and took out a sliver lace knife and stab her on the left leg.

"Aaggh! It burns! You were playing possum to lure me here." She was grimacing in pain. Takeda didn't know what going on the same girl about few minutes ago told him she was in trouble and now she is hurt from the knife.

"**Ha, ha the buck stops here tonight for you my sweet princess," **She sneers at Bruce.

"You'll pay dearly for crossing me," She launches herself at him, Bruce anticipate of this by rolling away and she lands flat on her face.

Takeda is witnessing the fight mixture of awe and fear between the two combatants. Bruce was having the upper hand before she turn into a mist and floating behind Takeda whom she caught him by surprise. She twisted one of his arms sending Takeda on his knees and dropping his shinai in the process.

"I got myself a hostage. It you move a centimeter I will kill this lowly human." Bruce is stirring at her.

"Oh my precious Onii-chan I like to taste the blood flowing through your veins I drain every little bit until the last drop." She stokes his chin and Takeda experience some trepidation as her fangs grew and pierces the skin of his neck. Bruce pull a razor-sharp boomerang, look into his eyes and Takeda have an understanding about the plan.

He threw the boomerang behind the two as it whizzes by, it return toward the vampire girl as she drank some his blood. Takeda ducks at last minute before the decapitate head the vampire rolls off her body before it turn into dust. Takeda didn't realize the beheaded vampire girl's head until it stops rolling to his left side. Then he starts to scream. Bruce suppresses his laughter order help Takeda get up.

"**Forget about everything you saw tonight and go home get some rest,"** Takeda stirs at Bruce for a moment or two before picking up his shinai and headed toward his car. He is thinking he was stress and agrees with Bruce get hell out of dodge and laid down when he go back to his home and taking a nice warm shower and want to forget the craziness happened this evening.


	5. Living Dangerously

When everyone left from the building late this evening, the secretary was checking things out from her desk before processing to the elevator. She presses the one of the buttons to close the door and press the other one to taking her to the top floor.

While the elevator heading up, she push the emergency button forcing it make a sudden stop. She is starting to change into skin-tight bodysuit with her weapon sai well-hidden in her boots. She is looking around seeing any security guards within the vicinity of the hallway.

She walks through the lobby about few minutes in before her wristwatch start to blinking. "Hello this Xenia," She groans at the codename Midori has pick out for her. "I'm now on the top floor searching for the files on Project Darkness."

"I want to know about John Smith's plans and get a copy of them tonight, Golden Angel out." Ahn shut off the wrist communicator and continue with the search. After about ten minutes of seeking through of the desks to find any information regarding the secret project.

Saeko was deciding to take a break from studying the vampire cells. _"I need rest my eyes a bit, I'm not young I used to but medical breakthrough is worth it all," _Saeko muse. Her thoughts were interrupting when she heard something behind her in few feet away from her. Saeko starts to investigate the source of the noise.

Ahn Lu was continue to check the draws of each desk until she found a sliver round disk and slip it into a black bag that she was carrying on her.

Ahn about exit from the lobby, she senses someone within her range taking the sai out. Ahn is stealthy walking toward the person without making any sound and grabbing them.

"I don't want to hurt you but please tell your name and I will let you go free," Ahn spoke calmly but threaten.

"**My name is Saeko Kuga and I just a scientist please don't hurt me. I have an older daughter and I am only working on finding cures that benefit mankind," **Saeko spoke in English out of fear.

"**You're the only one up here in this floor?" **Ahn is asking Saeko in English.

"I-I do not know about anything most the time. I am only taking breaks a few hours time," Saeko values her own life and told Ahn what she knew.

Ahn relax but stay vigilant in case any guards coming around here. She's scanning the perimeter of the office to listening for any suspicious sounds. "Ms. Kuga go back to the room you came from we have company,"

Saeko was scare and Ahn Lu is shoving her out of the way when she saw a security guard performing his usual nightly rounds. Ahn dive behind of the desks to avoid being seen to remain hidden from his sights.

Saeko is starting to panic when the guard spotted her. "Miss what you're doing here by yourself at this time of night." He asks Saeko.

"I left my room for some fresh air after staying the room all day without some excise to relived unwanted stress and conducting experiments constantly everyday, young man," The guard was briefly consider for a moment dismissing her story altogether then he decides to accept her excuse.

"Be careful next time ma'am. Lately there have been break-ins around the area that the police are investigating,"

"Thank you for the warning I will be caution next time," Saeko breathe a sigh of relief.

"Take care and oh by the way it very danger being in an office building this time at night,"

After the guard, Ahn Lu emerges from behind the desk walk toward Saeko. "Miss Saeko I advice you to forget anything tonight and including me just pretend I doesn't exist okay?" Saeko was shaking her head in affirmative out of fear. "Good and have a pleasant evening,"

When Ahn Lu head toward the elevator, she have an uneasy feeling something note quite right. She was decide to go with her gut feeling and explore within the building. She went couple floors down and excise some caution.

The hallway was very dark with the lights blinking in and out continuously; Ahn Lu put some hi-tech glasses order using night vision. She walked a few feet from the elevator glancing around and checking anything suspicious. Ahn Lu is relaxed about a moment before going back on guard.

Everything seems normal to her then she heard something to her right. Ahn Lu was pulling out her weapon and opening the door to peek inside. The first thing she saw was horrifying; there few pale-looking if you can call human chain to the wall with various tubes attach all over their bodies with a computer monitor. Ahn Lu was starting to feel nausea after witnessing the sickening site.

"_I can't believe it Searrs going such lengths to extract some blood from humans!"_ Ahn Lu was musing how Searrs performing inhuman experiments. She needs to steel her resolve to continue by closing the door and checking on other rooms for evidences of Searrs' atrocities. She search room after room finding more horror and disgusting each passing moment where the victims either look beyond recognizable or looking mostly dead than alive.

Ahn turn on her wrist communicator to talk. "This is Xenia I found an important piece to aid our cause but I saw some things making me questioning humanity, showing the depths how will Searrs can go far to archive their goals. There were people or consider what left of them having tubes and IV sticking over their bodies and hooking up to machines," Ahn needs to control her emotions. "I'm sorry being scare and disgust by Searrs Foundation,"

"It understandable Ahn that Searrs use a sort method to further their plans and the reason John Smith must be stop at all cost. He perverted my father's intention of researching effects of regeneration cells and to using for his own agenda that why we have prevent him to reaching his goal,"

"Thanks Ms. Searrs that one of the reasons I join you for your cause, Xenia over and out." Ahn Lu shut off her wrist communicator. She resume her search, unknowingly trigger a silent alarm when touch an invisible laser.

In main security room a couple of security guards looking bored while watching the monitors and burning the midnight oil. The older one was checking one of the monitors on lower right hand side. At first he didn't found everything unusual it just another floor to him. The younger guard next to him looks very tired and hearing the silent alarm woke from his stupor and spotted Ahn Lu when she past one of the cameras in the hallway.

"Senpai there a woman on the eleventh floor wandering around for no apparent reason sir," The young guard trying get the older one's attention by shaking him thus causing to spill his coffee.

"Minami-san what do you want!" The other guard sound irritably and the younger guard was pointing at the monitor. The older guard's eyes widen. "Our employer will fired us if we can't act quickly and stopping her," They left from the monitor room.

Somewhere outside of the building a grey van park across from a European-style restaurant. There some people inside of the van as if they were in a stakeout. "Rosalie please quit elbowing me, you blonde-haired bimbo!" Complain one of the occupants. "This van is too crowded for me and your information you're in my personal space,"

Mahya want to kill the bickering girls but as the second-in-commend of the operation she was in charge to looking out for any suspicious activities and Searrs private little army. _"Ahn is late leaving from the building and I'm getting worry for her. What if they had capture her?" _

Mahya was watching through the window finding any signs of Ahn. Then she hears a helicopter overhead and seeing land on top of the building.

"Guys we have company so be prepare for anything also I think Ahn is in trouble since Searrs sent their personal welcoming committee," Both Rosalie and Sakura stop fighting.

"Oh I see going to be fun and I haven't used my whip for while," Said Rosalie with hint of ecstasy.

"Since I getting paid for fighting plus I am restless and aggravate so busting a few skulls won't hurt," Said Sakura enthusiastically. They left and headed toward the building.

Midori is sleeping peacefully in her truck dub Gattenou and having a dream that involving Youko, can of cheese whiz and a smile. Before got to the best part, her communicator interrupted her dream.

"Sailor Moon this Kamen Rider with Sailor Venus and Yam head we're headed to the office building to find Ahn and it seems they cut off the electricity in the area to prevent any escapes and outside interference," Mahya really hate those codenames that Midori gave them.

"Kamen Rider what the situation? Please tell me what happened to Xena? I need a status update," Midori was starting to worry for her friend and occasion drinking partner. "Kamen Rider just stay there and don't do anything foolish you understand?" Spoke Midori in Leader Mode. She is starting her truck her and having her labrys by her side.

Mahya realize they'll probably run reckless into a trap but Ahn was in danger. "We need a plan until Midori arrive here. We're outnumber and they have some hi-tech equipment at their disposal plus Midori don't want us to engage the enemy,"

"I want to kick some ass tonight and Ms. I'm seventeen years old won't let us our hands getting dirty," Sakura starts to complain loudly.

"That direct order from her so please don't disregard that or suffer the consequence you little brat," In rare moment of anger, Mahya was shouting at Sakura. In first time of her life Sakura was afraid.

Rosalie was laughing at the scene and Sakura's misfortune. Whatever tension left was evaporating and nervousness of everything dispel.

Ahn on her way out until she heard some footsteps behind her and searching a way to conceal herself. She hid around the corner and saw two security guards with flashlights searching for her. Ahn curse her luck she didn't counting for triggering a silent alarm and now she probably have to kill the guards to avoid being discovered.

When Midori arrives at the site of the building she was devising a plan with the others. "Since we need to know about the enemy's strength and their numbers before we could act. Searrs is a very dangerous group with a mercenary army and deep pockets to pay off everyone," Mahya somberly spoke.

Sakura was impatiently fidgeting and starting to get annoyed with all the talking and planning. Rosalie was noticing this and decides to irritate Japanese girl.

"Well since this a mission I willingly making a bet with you who will kill the most, the loser have be the winner's maid for a week you're interest?" Rosalie smirks cocky hoping to provoke her rival.

Sakura's ears perk up to hearing this. "So Miss little busty blonde want to humiliating herself uh?" Sakura was taunting her.

"Oh you do you're accept this little challenge of mine? You look very good in fillies and stockings," Rosalie was grinning confidently.

"I bet you going be a hit at the maid cafes with your oversized boobs of yours." Sakura was smiling. The two girls radiant with malice toward the other…

Saeko currently lay in the makeshift bed resting her eyes after meeting Ahn. As a scientist finding cures and conducting experiments to order help the medicinal community. Even she consider herself a very rational person Saeko have foreboding sense of doom within pit of her stomach.

Saeko decided to leave from her room and venture into darkness. In couple of steps she saw about four soldiers moving around with standard military weapons and some unidentified equipment. Saeko withheld a scream avoiding unnecessary attention and quietly tip-toe away from them but unfortunely for her she tripped over the leg of the desk next to her. One of the soldiers heard the commotion and found Saeko on the floor.

"**Ma'am please tells me your name and who you work for," **The young look soldier spoke through English. Saeko put both her arms up in surrender.

Midori, Mahya, Rosalie and Sakura sneak through the entrance without being spotted. Mahya was estimating on how many soldiers in vicinity of the high-rise.

"Midori is about between twenty and thirty inside and outside the building also we don't know which floors they're on," Midori is start smiling at the probabilities.

"Think as the heroes fighting the big bad and saving the world from evil." Mahya, Rosalie, and Sakura thinking Midori was crazy but they used to the eccentric leader anime inspire speeches.

"Thank you the inspiration I need to kick butt," Sakura sarcastically comment. Midori got into her face and smile cheerfully.

"Thanks for the compliment, Sakura-chan," Sakura felt a dangerous aura from Midori and decide not to piss off the red-hair woman. The foursome start headed toward the elevator.

Ahn using stealth evade her would be capturers after being spotted and now on the fifth floor with six soldiers chasing her. Everything went downhill for her after the two guards found her through sheer dumb luck and witnessing Saeko get capture by Searrs. Ahn was deciding to assist the woman with her escape and chaos causing the guards being injury.

At course she was being hunted by Searrs to silence anyone uncovering their little experiments to the world. Ahn went around the corner and found couple more of them with walky-talkies and communication devices. _"They never give until I die well I going getting the satisfaction for them trying," _Ahn thought a canny plan.

She took a sharp turn to her left begging the Searrs soldiers to following her until she hit a dead end. _"Come to me pretend I'm hapless," _

"**State your name and we probably be merciful." **Said the soldier in threaten tone.

"**Ahn Lu and remember it," **While they prepare to take her back to their headquarter and having a gun on her back Ahn is smiling and hitting the man on his nose with a elbow causing him to stagger and dropping his weapon.

She drops on the floor and using a sweep knockdown her capturer. The others were too stunned to reaction. Ahn found this advantageous for her as they recover from initial shock and regaining their poise. Ahn hitting the first one with a snap kick causing his neck be broken. The remaining four avenge their fallen comrade to attack in earnest as Ahn nimbly dodging the bullets as look she was in the Matrix movies.

Midori, Sakura, Mahya, and Rosalie were in elevator on way to save Ahn until the elevator suddenly stop. "I guess they cut off the power in the building order to stop us," Mahya observe the situation.

"Well seems they're intend to stop us but never fear justice will prevail at the end always," Midori is passionately quoting as she was in a shounen action show.

"_Why, why that woman thinks she some overgrown magical girl," _Sakura was probably thought Midori was beyond crazy. Rosalie was looking at Midori funny and agreeing with purple-haired teenager. Mahya was sighing and decide to tell them a plan she had thought of in her head.

"Somebody need climb from the elevator and find some way to opening it for us," They are staring at Sakura and Rosalie was smiling evilly.

"Sakura you're small enough to climb through the elevator shaft and oh by the way don't let your backside getting hit where the sun doesn't shine," Rosalie was starting making kissing noises at her rival.

"I go to kill you-"Sakura was held back by Mahya before she does anything. "Please stop you two we're on a mission you could at least acting civilized once in your lives," Midori is sternly chastise Sakura for her behavior. She starts to grump about this plan, Rosalie shoving her upward and ignoring string of curses from Sakura.

She slowly was climbing on the cords about a hundred feet until she felt they moving and saw the elevator coming down in the opposite direction. _"It got be Searrs little private army looking for us,"_ Sakura thought while smiling cocky.

After climbing about five floors up she was found the emergency exit and slip through undetected. As Sakura walk she spotted couple of Searrs soldiers strolling in the corridor with their weapons and walky-talkies with them. _"Geez only couple of easy targets that very insulting toward my ego," _Sakura decides to play the lost innocent little girl act.

"**Please don't shoot! I am lost and I can't find my father he's working here tonight,"** She spoke with perfect English.

They shine their flashlights on her and looking her suspiciously. They were approaching Sakura and the tall and lanky one was on the walky-talky calling for back-up.

"**Explain to me how you ending up by yourself in the building late at night?" **The soldier was questioning her.

"**My father working as a janitor at the night shift and he doesn't want leave me alone at our place by myself so he taking me at his work and I was wandering off because I was bored," **She explains to them.

They found her story inconsistent. **"We don't believe you since who let their children walking around a close building late at night," **

"Come now miss we won't hurt we just to interrogate you in one of our trucks and putting you in jail. The two soldiers were approaching Sakura, she shrugged and decides go with plan B.

She took out her yo-yo and attacking the first man by swinging it in an arc hitting him so hard his bone from his nose ending piercing his brain. The second soldier was realizing the situation and start firing order making cover for him.

Sakura was dodging and weaving to avoid being shot at. In mad scramble Sakura desperately looking for opening to counterattack. Even with being highly trained mercenary the soldier can't hit Sakura but she making herself a moving target.

They play game of cat and mouse where Sakura got her yo-yo even she isn't a match someone with a gun. Sakura thought a crazy gambit maybe suicidal it the only chance to her survive this.

She ran the other side counter clockwise making harder the soldier hitting her. With hope and prayer she jump from the wall and land on his back and Sakura was strangling him.

He was grasping for air as he struggling to throw Sakura off of him. She hangs on tighter and fought harder not be throw off. The large soldier was thrashing Sakura with his fists try to make her let go then she shift her own weight down brought to his knees before finish his life by breaking his neck. _"He isn't a pushover as I thought,"_ Sakura was breathing hard and catching her breath.

Mahya, Midori, and Rosalie while stuck in the elevator were thinking ways to escape. "Seems they cut off the power within the place to stop anybody invading their business," Mahya comment.

Midori was forming an idea in her head and decide to tell the others about it. "Hey guys maybe a little risky and probably killing us in proceed but we need to save Ahn at all cost," Midori was sound worry. "The information is very crucial to Alyssa and Ahn has it." She closed her eyes and continues. "Searrs outmanned and outgunned us and we never see tomorrow thinking as our last stand." Midori stared at both Mahya and Rosalie. "Anyway we have to climb from the elevator and finding some safe way get around them but inevitable we facing some resistance,"

Mahya is nodding understandingly and Rosalie was surprise by Midori's seriousness and revised her opinion of the woman.

"Midori we figure out a way avoiding unnecessary battles but you're right they going to kill us not matter what."

"Right boss Searrs willing terminate anyone pose a threat and lengths to hush everybody," Rosalie sound both serious and respectful toward Midori. Suddenly the elevator starts moving it own.

"I guess solving one problem this dilemma," Midori was laughing sheepishly.

Ahn was running up the stairs evading shoots from the Searrs soldiers from behind and seeking some room within the tight confine between the floors to fight. With military training they have, they used suppress fire to covering their tracks and simultaneous impede her movement.

Ahn ran up to the next floor above her before meeting couple of soldiers coming down from previous floor and Ahn found herself facing six against one and the odds isn't good for her so she made a tactical retreat and kick the door next to her and entering the ninth floor. _"They're very annoying I can't shake them off," _Ahn thought as she escaping from her pursuers.

Midori, Rosalie and Mahya ran into trouble when they found about eight Searrs' soldiers on the seventh floor and currently fighting them. Rosalie curse both in English and French using her throwing knives at them as three soldiers use the table as a shield protecting themselves and returning fire as Rosalie duck under a desk, Mahya was planting some C4 explosive around the room and quickly dodging gun fire surrounding her, Midori was having trouble against two baton wielding assailants in close quarter combat where her labrys would be almost useless and force be defensive.

"_Damn it! They're very relentless I can't even land a hit on them!" _Midori was mentally airing her frustration. Rosalie using a chair as weapon and the three Searrs soldiers using their knives after ran out of bullets against her. The first one tried to sever her jaguar artery by stuffing her life out but she parry the attempt and roundhouse kick the guy. The short one using the opportunity stab her through the eye but Rosalie smack him away with the chair and hitting the third one behind her before he grabbing Rosalie and slit her throat.

Mahya planted all the explosives around the room and preparing to denote. "Midori I had set up the explosives so you need to take cover now!" Mahya was screaming at Midori.

"I kind busy right now, Mahya please be patient with me," Midori said while struggling with her fight.

Rosalie was now holding the knife and currently slashing aggressively against her opponents. The tall man has hold his injury left leg after Rosalie cut him, the others hoping finding a way penetrate her defenses wildly slashing in panic and adding adrenaline to the mix fueling despair attempt. Rosalie sidesteps the knife swipe and stabbed the guy in the throat causing him to fall and dies before hitting the floor.

The two realize their partner was dead in attempt of retaliation they blindly charging at her, Rosalie took her whip from her hip and smacking them in the face causing them to stop. Before either one of them recovers, Rosalie using her whip and pick the knife with it and in circle motion cutting across the tall Searrs soldiers slash his eyes making his blind. "You fucking bitch! I can't see!" He was flaring around blinding, the last one of the trio witnessing his partner in crime stumble around and keep hit in the office surround by tables and chairs. Rosalie then exploits the situation by use the knife and throwing and hitting the last soldier in the forehead before he react. "Bye, Bye my darling," Rosalie blow a kiss and head toward Midori order to help her.

Midori now have the upper hand against her two opponents with Mahya fighting off the three other Searrs employ soldiers and Rosalie headed to the rescue. Midori using the butt of her labrys hitting one of them in the stomach causing them double over in pain. The female soldier realizing her buddy was in pain; pull a hidden knife from her belt and decide to deploy a sneak attack. Midori is sensing it and severing her right forearm with her labrys. The woman cried from the pain and Midori finish her off with a decapitation. Midori was enjoying her victory; the medium built man took his gun from his wristband and trying to shoot an unsuspecting Midori. He got caught by Rosalie's whip; drag to the floor and pull toward her. She steps on his throat and crushing his windpipe.

"Midori you should paid attention before celebrating your victory." Rosalie gave Midori an ironic smile.

"Don't spoil my fun mommy," Midori was pouting childishly. Rosalie was rolling her eyes in plain annoyance.

"Sorry spoiling the mood but we still need get the hell out of here so I can blow up the damn room," Mahya sound very irritate.

Both Midori and Rosalie look at each other in some private joke. Mahya won't leave the room and using a large desk as a barrier trap the three remaining soldiers in there. They ran off toward the elevator with detonator in Mahya's hand she set off the explosives in the room killing the Searrs soldiers.

Sakura was in hallway at the sixth floor running around before spotted Ahn fighting off about couple of soldiers and pinning against the corner. Sakura about to assist Ahn against her fight, she was grab from behind and slam against the wall. She was stun and disorientate as her attacker repeatedly slamming her against wall before body slam her on ground. The big burly soldier was looking at her lustfully.

"**Well, well look here what sexy little jailbait we have here," **The soldier was undressing Sakura with his eyes.

"Fuck off you damn pervert!" Sakura poor attempt being defiant cut off by would be rapist as he picks her up from the floor and once more slamming her against the wall knocking her off.

"**I like being part of Searrs private army because they overlook me being a pedophile and my criminal record. They paid good shit erase my crimes and bribe public officials especially the warden in the prison I was leave for good behavior." **He laughs sinisterly

He is lifting her up and about to kiss Sakura he felt something metallic in his mouth it was blood and Sakura bit his bottom lip. She was playing possum and head butting the guy. "Die you bastard!" That was her battle cry as she was free after he loosens his grip.

"**I like you more than ever. For your reward I'm going to torturing you, raping you and finally kill you," **He was smiling sadistically.

Sakura in a battle stance with her yo-yo in her hand fight against the deprive soldier. "Come on big man you want me that badly just fight me," Sakura taunted.

"**Be a good girl and go come quietly so I have the pleasure enjoying myself," **The burly soldier tried to provoke Sakura.

They have a stare down and waiting the other make the first move before the large soldier made the move by charging at her. Sakura drop to the ground and perform a sweep knocking him down. Before he recovers, Sakura kick him in jaw with a hard kick causing the muscular man seeing stars. Sakura positioning herself in defensive stance as the Searrs soldier got back up.

"**You almost knock couple of my teeth out and felt sore too but thanks for hitting me," **He dared her to hit him again.

Sakura took couple steps back when her opponent slowly advancing toward her. She used her yo-yo to attack but he caught it before it reaches him, Sakura in desperation start kicking him at the shins hoping halt his advances and buying herself some time. Having a height advantage he backhand her and knocking her few feet away. Sakura was frantically scrambling to escape from him and found a large pot using it as a weapon against her assaulter.

"**It doesn't hurt a bit little girl. You need a tank to hurt me," **The soldier said with hint of anger. He picks Sakura up in bear bug attempting crushing her life.

Sakura found herself in a predicament feeling the life slipping from her. Out of instinct she bit part of his left ear off. He screams and that help her free from his grip, Sakura slip under his legs and retrieve her yo-yo. Sakura realize she need to permanently stopping him.

Ahn was fighting against two enemies with body armor making hard her to dent their defense on top she receiving wounds and added fatigue settling in. Ahn reverse grip of her sai tried to stab one on her right in the eye but he was protected by plastic shield on his helmet.

A swift kick in the gut got Ahn separate from her weapons and knocking the wind from her. One of armored-cover men with a steel rod attempting to crack her head open, Ahn perform a handspring to counter and ducking under a hard strike. _"I'm getting tired and they've land some good hits on me but I need return the evidence to Alyssa and ending the horrors from Searrs," _Ahn tried to will herself to continue.

Midori, Mahya, and Rosalie were searching for Ahn and Sakura since they didn't heard from either one of them for a while. Midori is starting to get worry about her comrades especially Sakura in spite being annoying and acting cocky she consider her as a kid sister. "We should found them right now. They could be in danger…" Mahya was interrupt by Midori.

"We've company and look like they have a woman with them maybe a hostage? She need be rescue pronto,"

"What about Ahn and Sakura? They're our top priority and we need to secure the disk from them." Mahya was sounding frustrated.

"We can still finding them but right now the woman being held by two guards and look they escort her out of the building," Midori observe the situation.

"How we rescue the woman and find both Ahn and Sakura?" Rosalie starts to question Midori.

"There a will, there a way." Midori was quoting something she heard once.

Rosalie was exasperated. "Midori please be serious and stop joking around they are in danger and stop thinking it a game to play hero," Midori is hitting Rosalie back of her head.

"What the hell that! The leaders don't hit their supports because they not agreeing with the orders." Rosalie stares into Midori's eyes and she never saw from the older woman: anger.

"Rosalie you know it to disobey an order isn't good thing you know," Midori was starting to lecture Rosalie. "Besides you ruined the mood I try to build,"

Rosalie was dumbstruck and wanting find the nearness wall so banging her head against it.

Mahya felt they're wasting time by fooling around. "Midori and Rosalie let go help the woman before they take her from the building," With silent understanding both Midori and Rosalie with Mahya follow them.

Saeko wonders what they going to do with her since now she left with her capturers and headed for military van. She's thinking about her daughter Natsuki and her life as a scientist until she felt the two military men slump on the ground and seeing her savior with toothy grin.

"Ma'am you are safe now because justice prevail over evil," Say Midori with enthusiasm. Rosalie is biting her tongue to not provoking Midori.

"Thank you saving me but my stuffs in building on last floor and there a woman somewhere in the office," Saeko explains everything to the trio. Midori, Mahya and Rosalie realize that Ahn was there before they start searching for her. "Tell me what last time you saw her?" Midori feel anxiety and dread through her voice.

"About half-hour ago after seeing her," Saeko was omitting the part Ahn told her pretend she never saw her.

"Thanks for the information miss now stay behind things might be dangerous around here," Midori sound serious for first time long while.

In few times Mahya and Rosalie seeing Midori being a leader and not self-proclaimed seventeen old. "Okay guys let's go,"

Ahn took awhile to dispatch her armored-clad enemies through sheer willpower and couple lucky breaks involving an axe. She was exhausted from her fight and found Sakura in worse shape than her. Sakura still have a hard time against her mammoth opponent and down on one knee breathing hard consider varied plans she had in her mind. _"That bastard should stay down as if he was a terminator,"_ The large soldier was grinning is spite having a wound on his back from the axe Sakura used to have

"**Sweet girl you turn on me even further than you ever have," **He spoke his satisfaction. Ahn was trying use stealth have advantage over the man was paying attention to Sakura.

"**No, no miss I don't want you to spoil our little fun together beside I can smell you**,**" **He backhanded Ahn away from himself and Sakura before she attempts an attack.

Sakura experience something she never experience before unadulterated terror as she needing to be strong fighting against form of an unstoppable monster.

Ken just wants a normal life where him go to work through the daily grind with his senior and be back home by sunrise. Add being an expecting father and wife with an expensive taste is tough to sustain with his fix income. But today turn anything but ordinary when a woman walking the hallways at this time night. His partner Kyoutaru being the security guard for tech firm over fifteen years now investigate the source of the disturbance (Adding for the fact if the superiors got wind of this allowing someone wandering around the building stealing corporate secrets they are royally fuck a potential scandal could leak out to the media.)

Anything seems fine at first but they heard an explosion on the eighth floor they head up to check on. Immediately after exiting from the elevator they found the conference room got blow up and seeing few human remains laying about (Ken have to keep his stomach from puking up his lunch.) His partner was stoic and not reacting to the carnage that happened past mere seconds.

After he recovers seeing the past battle gore, Ken and Kyoutaru decide which floor to search the mystery woman. After a game of rock, paper, and scissor Ken won. He made his decision to check the sixth floor with Kyoutaru following him.

When they finally arrive on the sixth floor unexpected chaos erupts as they heard sounds of fighting down in the hallway involving several combatants. Three woman were fighting against a large man who could tank he way to victory took their best shots smiling in glee. (Something disturbing about the man Ken thought.) On corner of his eye he saw a purple-haired teenager charging with a fire extinguisher toward the man in rage.

Ken the first thing he notice the red-hair woman holding a weapon and probably too realistic be use as cosplayer prop. The blond look she came from a foreign country and well-endow (They said look but no touch.) The third one is black since not many black people living in Japan. "Senpai we can help them since the guy look tough?" Ken was asking a question.

"Minami-san forget it not our fight to interfere with beside with have find that woman or we'll losing our jobs over this," Kyoutaru refute Ken sternly.

Ken watch hopeless as the Searrs solider effortless thrashing them around even Midori score direct hits from her labrys on him. Deep inside Kyoutaru felt sorry for his kouhei but they can't help them and thinking something special going to happened sort a gut feeling.

Ahn recovers from being knocked out and witnessing her comrades struggling against the deviant solider. She found one of her sai and starting to drag her body toward the melee painfully. His slap was powerful causing her get the wind knocks from her. Determine to finish him off for good Ahn was crawling toward the solider slowly before ending at his genital area. Then she stabs him on his left testicle and he utter painful cry.

When he was in agony, Midori slice off his left arm at the shoulder. Fountain of blood came from the sever arm as he was dying from blood lost. In triumph they celebrate their hard fought victory.

Ken was happy for them (Even felt sick after watching Midori completely slashing his arm off and wince Ahn stabbed him down there as a guy he unconsciously covering his family jewels.)

"Ahn you got we search for?" Midori asks her friend. Ahn hands Midori a disk containing Project Darkness. "That we need and Alyssa should digest the content," Midori sound wary after a long night.

"We need a shower to wash off the sweat and blood," Mahya sound she now have wash her favorite jacket.

"Thanks to Searrs I can't get my beauty rest and my hair is mess up." Rosalie was grumbling.

Sakura was unusually quiet and thoughts of dying after facing a very dangerous opponent. "What wrong Sakura-chan?" Midori was asking the teenager.

"Nothing bothering me just we kick ass and Searrs shouldn't messing with us," Midori can tell that Sakura use a defensive mechanism to cover her true feelings.

The morning sun rise there several news vans arriving with a limo parking few feet away from the building. John Smith was at the scene talking to his cell phone. "I figure the CEO having hand in this with last night raid. Ms. Searrs shouldn't be underestimate she have inherent her father's brilliant mind that she onto my little side project Mr. Homura now we have to move the bodies from the building to prevent everyone finding out and expunge the records from the computers that Ms. Searrs have the data," Smith sound supremely confidence. "We bribe the local media to suppress the truth going out and Searrs disguise ambulance carried the dead soldiers back to many secret bases we have throughout Japan and compensated Ms. Kuga due interruption of her experiments since she never know the true content." He pushes the end button and took out his blackberry out. _"I'll make an appointment to see the cunning CEO," _He smiles devilishly.


	6. Uninvited Guest

A couple was enjoying their date in mid-evening until someone shocks both of them into unconsciousness. Akane was dragging the man toward the back alley where her boyfriend Kazuya waits.

"Kazu-kun here two more victims for you to feed on," Said Akane cheerfully while hauling the prone woman's body.

"Um thanks Akane-chan." Kazuya was beyond creep out by Akane's devotion toward him. Kazuya was pondering why Akane would help him even he told her about his nature during feeding off his victims then he was sensing someone in their vicinity. "Akane please get behind me there somebody want to hurt me," He is staring to get angry. "Kazu-kun tells me what's going on?" Akane was scare.

"Please show yourself human!" Kazuya was demanding the stranger to show himself.

Bruce revels himself to the duo. "Ah it kind interesting that a human willfully helping a vile bloodsucker like you," Kazuya was offend by Bruce's assumption.

"As I see it you and your little girlfriend are the ones whom causing the disappearance of the missing victims and also you're a threat to be exterminated." Bruce was serious for the first time.

"How dare you insult me and Akane you fool!" Kazuya is baring his fangs.

"Yeah don't bother us or Kazu-kun will kill you," Akane was waving her taser around while behind her boyfriend. Bruce was annoy by them but won't show through his cool demeanor.

"I am seeing two overgrow brats all talk but no action," He was frustrating them.

Kazuya was suddenly going for offensive and attacking Bruce in blind rage. Bruce sidesteps from the careless attack and threw some holy water from a bottle at Kazuya. He covers his right side of his face after got hit and fell to the ground screaming.

Akane saw her boyfriend on the ground in pain and half of his face scarred from getting splash by holy water. "What you have done to him!" Akane starts to get enrage herself.

"Little girls shouldn't play dangerous games or you'll be burn," Bruce's taunting making Akane even angrier.

"I don't care who the hell you are you shouldn't hurt Kazu-kun," Akane was trying to lunge at Bruce with her taser but he dodge the poorly telegraphed attack and knocking her out with one punch. "Sorry missy even I'm a gentleman you need to stay put and I'll kill your boyfriend."

Kazuya came onto his feet and was staring Bruce with intensity after half his own face burn off. "You have done it now. Playtime is over," Kazuya leap a few feet away from the previous spot and tackle his enemy before he reacts.

Bruce was frantically defending himself against Kazuya's assault by using his arms to protect his own face. Kazuya is at the brink of losing control and remembered the damage he caused over ten years ago. Bruce is sensing his hesitation and threw him off and reaching for a gun to shoot at him.

Kazuya saw Bruce pull something from his jacket and his vampire instinct telling the potential danger he was in. Kazuya was dashing quickly toward Bruce forcing his opponent being reactive. Bruce pulls the trigger and shot at Kazuya whom was running in full stride. Kazuya was hit on the left shoulder but doesn't have any effect on him.

Kazuya spear Bruce before fire off another shot and knocking the gun away from the long-haired man. They scramble and fought for the gun as Kazuya temporary graining an advantage over Bruce and kicking him on the gut. "Well human it seems I have the upper-hand now you're defenseless." Kazuya was sounding cocky.

"I admit I'm in trouble and can't defend myself but it didn't mean I've a few tricks in my sleeve," Kazuya is looking at Bruce questioningly.

Bruce threw a flash grenade at him and blinded Kazuya. A few moments pass Kazuya recovers from being blind and found Bruce has escape from the ally. _"I guess he was a coward at the end," _Kazuya was gathering his thoughts and found an unconscious Akane. _"She still looks beautiful tonight," _He carried her bridal style away from the scene.

When Kazuya left with Akane, Bruce came back to the ally and found his gun. Also he found the two victims next to garage dump. He realizes they need to be disposing at all before becoming vampires themselves.

At first he went to his car finding a hacksaw and can of gasoline. Then he starts on the first victim a woman looks well in her mid-twenties slowly cutting her head off. After removing the head, then he work on the boyfriend and did the same procedure with him.

Bruce carefully put both heads in bags so later on he will bury them somewhere. He dose the now corpses with gasoline, lid his cigarette. As he walked away Bruce threw the match and the bodies were set ablaze.

Mai was celebrating her birthday with friends and family in karaoke bar. As Takumi was on stage with Akira singing a duet (Akira was reluctantly joining her boyfriend in annoyance and great embarrassment.) Natsuki was sitting next to the Kyoto beauty while Chie taking pictures with her cell phone. Mayo is lying down on Shion's lap after taking her turn and Shion was blushing.

"Thank you guys for best birthday party ever." Mai is sounding enthusiastic. "I am very appreciating for gifts and the food. Also have wonderful friends and caring sister," Aoi was smiling from the compliment. "Yuuichi for being a caring boyfriend sometimes he acts like a jerk."

"Hey Mai that sound offensive and I'm hurt your insensitive comment," Yuuichi was pretending his ego was bruise before kissing Mai chastely.

Natsuki I like to see you on stage wearing sexy costumes singing off your cute butt," Shizuru was teasing the raven-haired goddess. "Shizuru no way the hell I'm getting humiliate on stage I rather dating Takeda than enduring lifetime worth of embarrassment," Shizuru was looking Natsuki as if she grew several heads. "Natsuki this is true you rather go…straight than showing your sexy body of yours?" Natsuki felt she step on a landmine.

"Jeez I was kidding I am uncomfortable parading around with my body beside we always have our private fashion shows with my lingerie collection," Natsuki spoke in low whisper.

"You do care about your body Natsuki," Shizuru was speaking her lover's name affectionately. "We could still have another one tonight of our private shows," Shizuru is starting to play Natsuki's earlobes.

"S-Shizuru not here tonight is Mai's party and there people you know," Natsuki is breathing hard. Shizuru continue to play her girlfriend's ears and lowering her hands toward the chest area. Natsuki's sharp breathing incite that she start getting arouse Shizuru decide rubbing the fabric of her clothing.

"Shizuru we will be in trouble for violate decency laws in Fuka." Natsuki was protesting but her mind was mentally preparing ravishing the crimson-eyed goddess. "Damn Shizuru you could wait we got back to our apartment and consider Mai's brother kind pure-hearted."

Shizuru whisper something into Natsuki's ear causing her having a nosebleed. "Um bye guys I have go home urgently," She left with Shizuru in haste.

Shion have problems involving a very busty red-hair sleeping on her lap and her cousin Chie kept teasing about it. Since they share a deep friendship and Shion currently not interest in dating or relationship. Shion not seeing Mayo as a potential romantic partner and added the rumors about them during their final of high school after Mayo's boyfriend broke up with her. She was just a normal girl whom going out of her way to avoid trouble.

When Mai's birthday party was over and everybody left to their respect homes, Mai and Yuuichi took a shortcut on way to her apartment. About couple of guys were following them. "Mai we got some shady characters tailing us," Yuuichi spoken to Mai carefully. Mai was receiving the hint and start walking fast.

Suddenly another two men pop-up from the corner and give chase. Both Mai and Yuuichi took off in opposite directions away from the would-be rapists. They ran fast as they can try putting some distance between them and their pursuers. Yuuichi realize he needs to protect Mai and fight off the dangerous men. "Mai I have an idea I try to waylay couple of them so I buying you some time for you return to your apartment," He explains his plan to her.

"Yuuichi that crazy you could be kill and fighting against several men isn't the brightest idea in the world," Mai was worry for her boyfriend.

"I know I don't have any choice in the matter what alternatives I do I have?" Yuuichi was not trying to scream at the orange-haired woman. As they cutting through alleys group of men are slowly closing the gap, Mai and Yuuichi deciding to separate and split two different directions.

Yuuichi went to the next alley waiting for perfect opportunity jump on the unsuspected men. He find a lead pipe by his left and couple of them ran by, Yuuichi have the element of surprise and swing the pipe as a shinai smashing the taller one on side of his head knocking him out. His buddy was fearful that his partner in crime was dead and Yuuichi nails the man in face causing have a bloodied nose. Yuuichi was start looking for Mai he felt a sharp pain back of his head and his conscious was fading into black. He didn't notice the third one was behind him and pistol-whipped Yuuichi.

Mai was almost there but she was starting to get exhausted and the menacing men getting nearer as she was thinking to push harder and faster she was closer to her apartment. She still fretting about Yuuichi's needless risk but as a result of her about reach sanctuary of her house until one man stand in front of her and forcing Mai into a corner.

Now Mai was trap and about six men approaching her lecherously. "Hey beautiful look now your knight in shining armor won't save you," The guy look he came from the nineteen-seventy era yazuka movies. "Me and the boys want have fun with you so don't resist you bitch," Mai was afraid for her life and Yuuichi nowhere to be found. _"Please kami-sama somebody rescue me," _She is fighting the tears from coming down on her face.

The leader of the group walks to Mai and grabs her reddish-pink shirt and tries forcefully to kiss her. Mai kneeing him in groining causing him raise a few octaves in his voice. "We were going doing the easy way and now you fucking bitch you'll paid for that!" The leader was piss and aggressively pushing Mai down. Mai was resisting against possibility of rape but her arms were pin above her head. "First we going take turns and then kill you Shinji please give me your knife,"

He cut her shirt down in the middle making Mai expose her purple lacy bra. Then he slice the front part of the bra and removing the bra that now her large breasts showing all it glory to the world. "Holy shit you have big sets of tits we'll play you little before you die," Mai tries to scream but her mouth was cover by one the member of the gang. "Ouch this woman trying to bite off one of my fingers,"

"I seeing your futile struggles won't bode well for you so be a good girl and stay down," He punches out Mai. "Now boys let's start the party," As the leader about to unzip his pants, his buddies saw a female figure on rooftop looking heroic with the full moon in the background.

"You humans are lower than dirt to defile a defenseless woman. You forfeit your lives tonight and I won't be merciful," Mikoto leap from the rooftop and land on all four like a cat on the ground. Almost anyone was freak out except the leader. "Who the hell are you? You trying to spoil our little fun," He was angry that Mikoto interrupts the rape attempt. "You want play the hero game so try rescue the woman from big bad wolves," He foolishly taunting Mikoto.

"I won't hold back and you all going suffering worse hell than you deserve." The youngest recovers first from initial shock and decide to win the Darwin Award by attacking Mikoto head-on, big mistake. Mikoto was roundhouse the guy to wall and every bone in his body broken and instantly dies. About anyone crap their pants after witnessing their friend's death. "Please come I don't have all night to spare so come at me," She provoking them to attack.

"Let all of us rushing at her and having the number game in our advantage she can't beat us we can overwhelm her," The leader regained his courage and talk to his gang. "Big bro you sure we'll win against that since Ken got killed by a single kick," One of them was questioning their leader as they turning into cannon fodder.

"You dare having lack of faith for your leader since I save all you from throw in jail," They still have some sense of honor even they're bunch of thugs.

Mikoto was waiting and barely contain her rage since they were going to rape Mai. _"They deserve to die and rot in hell I have watch her for ten years now," _

They charging at her once and Mikoto was smiling chilly. Two men brought knives to inflict pain on Mikoto. Mikoto calmly summoning her claymore and prepare to deliver seven levels of hell. The first one both brave and foolish to challenging Mikoto before he connect, Mikoto was cutting off his right arm. The guy was panicking and attempting to stop flow of blood with his remaining arm. Mikoto then sever the other arm and cherry topping her victory by slicing out his stomach and his intensities fell out by killing him Mortal Kombat style.

The next one circle behind Mikoto hoping stabbing her in the back literally. Mikoto is sensing this and reverse grip of her weapon, impaling him in the stomach and performing a vertical slice on his body before his torso splitting apart.

The leader was realizing they were in deep shit and observing Mikoto causally slaughtering his men in tranquil fury. He is resort using dirty tricks to order survive increasing nightmarish situation. He have a gun in the waist of his pants was smuggle into Japan in spite have toughest gun laws in the world to use hoping the adage bring a gun into a knife fight.

Mikoto was continuing her merciless display of brutality against the small-time crooks is now their numbers reduce to three remaining members. After dispatching the third one (Mikoto literally curb stomping the man until bloody unrecognizable mess) Fourth member was smart and deciding hightailed out of here self-preservation more important than yazuka honor.

One with brass knuckles thinking he can beat Mikoto in street fight than seeing his friends personally escort to hell by Mikoto. He got to her face and threw a left cross but she intercepting the punch and crushing his hand. "Annoying you like a fly against a raging bull," While he held his now injured hand, Mikoto grabbed him and perform a backbreaker on her knee thus breaking his spine so severely that his body fold like a chair.

In pit of his stomach the gang leader experiencing pure primal fear after saw Mikoto utterly annihilate his men in coldest of rage he ever witness in his twenty-nine years of his life.

"Now you are last don't beg I don't tolerate cowardice or granting your final request so take your death as a man. Finally consider this not a mercy killing tonight you try to violate the woman I love so get ready die a million times,"

"Let make a deal you sort a serious person. You said you don't like cowards in general so we can team up and taking territories. Your muscle and my brains we'll be top of the world," He was trying in last ditch effort to persuade Mikoto sparing his life.

She was at his face and her eyes are showing unyielding and uncompromising. "This is _my_ territory and you lost the right to compromise when your little gang roaming the streets and I'm doing Fuka a favorite." In sneak attack he took out his weapon and shot Mikoto at point-blank range.

He is over her body making sure if she flinch she'll eating lead. He brief moment of triumph shatters Mikoto opens both of her eyes. "I didn't know you have it within of you able surprise a vampire. If your bullet was either silver or wooden I probably dead but since I'm an original vampire and don't have any weaknesses unless I was sire by another vampire." He was starting backing away from her." What the hell are you? It unnatural got shot in the heart and lives!" He was mentally breaking down and found the real reason of that incredible display of ruthless rage. "You disregarding my personal rules time play the penalty game."

Mikoto was slowly advancing to her target with killing intent. He ran away fast as he can. "Die of thousand cuts you foolish mortal." She drove her sword into the ground and spikes shooting up and one of them stab him on the foot. "P-Please be reasonable I only playing around with my men don't kill me,"

"Stop shivering human and wait for curtain fall your pathetic excuse of life. Any shred of dignity went out you insist of negotiating me into joining and being your personal guard dog." Mikoto was near the guy at breathing distance. "You won't receive a quick and painless death in stead I'll slowly torturing you and the gods can't help you this one," Her mask was slip and reveling her true nature that of a vampire merciless exterminated her enemies.

"No, no I can't die, I can't die I haven't live to achieve my ambition being member of the Yazuka." Mikoto briefly have compassion for the man before returning to a remorseless killer.

"Judgment have been cast and for you time to die," Mikoto starting and deliberately cutting him piece by piece as his screams was draw out the agonizing torture last into the night…

After ten minutes of torment Mikoto walks over where Mai was unconscious and found her shirt was cut open causing Mikoto go scarlet. _"I have seen her naked plenty of times but this ridiculous."_ Mikoto tie her shirt so she has some decency when waking up.

"Why I have carried this waste of flesh mistress." Miroku was complaining. "Beside you going carrying your princess back to her place and I haul this stupid boyfriend of hers," Miroku was grumbling about unfairness of life.

"Miroku shut up or you shouldn't cross your mistress since I'm in prissy mood," Miroku survey the area and admiring Mikoto's handiwork. "I see those human pick the wrong night to run into you. My friends back in hell going have new toys to play with," Miroku was smirking.

Mikoto lift Mai up and putting her on her shoulders on fireman carry. "Mmm…they're black," Miroku comment. "Miroku what are you talking about I don't have to play your games," Mikoto scolds her familiar.

"Her underwear mistress and I see she have good taste," Miroku was too busy ogling at Mai. Mikoto ignore him and continue few blocks before arriving there to her apartment. Mikoto using her keys to opening the door and carry Mai to her room.

"Oh mistress seeing your crush acquired expensive taste I bet she buys high price underwear in her draws." Miroku was drooling and gleefully anticipate raiding Mai's closet. "Miroku don't steal her panties or I hit you flat side of my claymore on your head," Mikoto was wondering why she had a pervert demon as a familiar. "Jeez why you have to burst my bubble mistress," Miroku was complaining.

Mikoto lie Mai down on her bed and looking her face Mikoto was tempt to kiss her lips but decide to refrain herself from taking advantage of Mai even she starting to stir. _"She has another take care of her," _

Mikoto felt melancholic before recovering. "Miroku we've leave now Mai start regaining conscious." Miroku unceremoniously dump Yuuichi on the couch. "Thank you mistress I have carried that dead weight around," Miroku was glad not carry the blond man around.

Mai is reviving from being knockout and found herself in her room in stead the streets. At first she can't remember what happened then flood of memories came back: the chase, group of men about to rape and kill her, vainly fighting back. Mai don't remember how she ending up in her room or the matter finding her boyfriend. A sudden thought chilling through her mind what if Yuuichi was killed fighting a hopeless battle? His body was lying on ground bleeding and dying? Like her father got his throat slashed open protecting her and Takumi from the horrifying event happened over ten years.

Her head starting to hurt, Mai having a hard time to breath, she felt dizzy as the room was spinning, she's screaming top of her lungs the traumatic and tragic events from the past rushing through her mind like flooded river she didn't sense Yuuichi trying to calm her down thinking he was dead. "Mai, Mai calm down you having a nightmare,"

"Please Yuuichi tell me you're alive? Or you're a shining illusion to punishing me for all eternity?" Mai broke down sobbing and Yuuichi just held on to his girlfriend.

In city of twelve million people part of Tokyo metropolis area going through the daily grind. John Smith was planning of a meeting with his chief adversity Alyssa Searrs after she discovers his plans involving manipulation of the vampire DNA and creating army of artificial vampires. "Mr. Smith you can see Ms. Searrs now," The secretary was pleasant John Smith noted and she seems a college interim doing the leg work.

He enters of her office that has combination of modern western touch and Japanese aesthetic. The shelves on the wall fill with scientific books, trinkets, awards, and pictures of her father. As he sat at her desk waiting for her finish taking a conference call via a video phone he scans the room looking for anything like notes. When the conference was over Alyssa return to her desk and sat down.

"Mr. Smith I see you made a house call to my employment and wanting to talk me something urgent." Her blue eyes pierce through his soul looking any decency and goodness.

"Ms. Searrs you know the reason why I am here that your people engage some illegal activities entering a private business at night." He has a smug expression mixing with arrogance.

"Mr. Smith I believe you use that building conduit experiments without anybody know the true reason and I am on your little side project regard injecting people with a foreign DNA. I plan to destroy the secret project and restoring my father good name," Alyssa held her ground.

"Oh you think you can defeat me? I have a client want some results in near future and very impatient fellow since he paid me very handsomely," Smith stares Alyssa intensely.

"You are wrong I gather a task force to smash your client operation and save the people from your little sick experiments." Alyssa was like a vengeful goddess cast divine punishment on hubris humans.

"Oh what you can do? You have any proof? You show your hand when they raiding the place couple nights ago. I bet you hiding your trump card and sniffing out any corruption within your company." Smith was starting to mock the young CEO.

"I guess I force my hand but not quite over yet Mr. Smith I will personally crush your plans and tell your client we're going stop him." Alyssa coldly states it.

"Glad meeting you Ms. Searrs but watch out in case somebody gunning after you since walls has ears you know," Then he left.

Alyssa is rubbing her nose and pick up the phone. "Miyu please call everyone that we having an emergency meeting in few days due emerging situation," Alyssa felt she lost a chess match.

Nina still can't quite figure about humanity and tests since she's in top ten of her class. Most of her classmates were looking forward to summer break and goofing off and forget about the exams. The thing she was going looking for is spend time with Erstin and her father. She still has issues her attraction to the blond and status being undead. Then there the human-vampire relationship has…complications due vampire feed from their donors. She shouldn't over thinking things and enjoy it because the next meeting is around the corner.

"Nina, Nina we can sit here that you mind," Erstin was asking her friend. Nina is hearing her and Mashiro duel heartbeats. "Erstin I don't mind since you and Mashiro are here," She is waving both of them sitting next to her.

"Um where's Arika? I don't see her if she still taking the exam?" Nina was asking for the hyper ant girl.

"She has to retake the math exam because her test score was god awful," Mashiro wants to strangle her girlfriend. "Plus if she passes I'll give her a reward," Mashiro has gleam in her eyes.

Arika is straggling with a paper in her hand and swirls in her eyes. "M-My brain is fried, I can't comprehended the questions they just too difficult, too many numbers to remember," She sat down and collapse face first. The paper was sliding to Erstin.

"I can't believe it she got an eighty-five percent on her test. Congratulation, Arika." Mashiro was whispering something in her ear and her antenna-like braids stands up. "Thank you guys, me and Mashiro-chan have stuff to do." She gave the thumbs up to Nina and Erstin. Mashiro held to one of Arika's wrist and ran out to the girls' bathroom.

"_She recovers that quickly," Both_ of them thought. Nina was nervous since she was alone with Erstin and her words got caught in her throat. _"Nina said something it your crush is sitting next to you," _Nina mentally belittling herself.

"Hey Nina you have any plans this evening? Well I want go to the movies besides the next meeting won't come couple nights later on." Erstin is asking Nina.

"_Look Erstin asking me on a date…A Date! Calm down Wang she just asking out as a friend," _A little part of Nina was disappointed of prospective that Erstin don't share the same feelings as her.

Shiho was meditating to order keeping her mind in peace. She desperately holding to her mask and thinking positive thoughts while trying refrain ripping the head off of a certain crimson hair seductress. At course the universe was against Munakata Shiho as Nao was loud and those cat demon too busy his futile struggle to get in the pants of Nao's familiar, Julia. Shiho was starting her breathing exercise to calm herself down before she can go ballistic and utterly gutting her worst enemy with her spear.

"You damn fool I won't mate you if you're the last one of your kind. I still surprise your mistress haven't eviscerate your guts and feeding it to the Yatagarasu's mistress pet crows you vulgar demon." Julia was really close to doing bodily harm to Miroku

"Oh you're talking dirty to me? I like your version of foreplay please keep speaking," Shiho was losing her sanity and temper. The urge to kill is slowly rising with passing moment.

Yatagarasu was sensing his mistress murderous rage and trying stopping the potential massacre. "Shiho please calm down and remembering your lessons? Breath in, breath out doing it five more times," The white-hired bishounen was helping her. "Don't let your hatred for Nao-san getting to you," He saw her right eye twitching this isn't a good sign.

Nao was waiting Tomoe to wake up after the sun sets so they could hunt this evening. Currently Julia threatens webbed Miroku to the wall then she changes her mind thinking he will probably getting turn on and thought being prelude to sex.

The day slowly turning into evening and dusk was settling in. Tomoe's eyes were getting open and Nao was there in her room.

"Good evening sleeping beauty and it time to hunt," Nao shows her fangs to her child. "Tonight especially we find a pet to play with my beautiful maiden of the night," Tomoe stares Nao both intensely and lustfully.

"I hope isn't a guy I don't partake if we plan have sex with him," Tomoe was disgust of idea to seducing a man after a bad experience with them from her pervious life.

"No Tomoe I find an innocent woman to corrupt and drink her blood with you," Nao was reassuring her lover. Tomoe was satisfying even she's prone to bout of jealousy because vampires are very territorial.

Fuu was sitting in seiza position practicing her calligraphy with elegant stokes and restrained grace. She is her mother favorite and Nagi have high-esteem for her. Both her and her brother Shun are two opposite extremes in appear and attitude. He was cocky and crude, she was reserved and polite. When she was going to start on another paper, the loud music playing from his room interrupts her studies. Slight twitches from her left eye betray her stoic mask.

Her mask slips a little before recover. Fuu was going to scorn her brother for the indignities he have inflict on her with his music.

About ten minutes walk, Fuu enters his room and the smell of sex in the room was powerful due their enhance senses. Fuu is repulsion by display in from of her where he was too busy receiving oral sex one of the donors and fondling the breasts of the other one.

Fuu walk toward the couch he was at and threw him against the wall and frighten the two women away with a glare. Before her brother recovers, Fuu lift him up holding his collar. "You are a disgrace to the family, a vulgar uneducated fool only indulgencing your lack inhibitions. Mother is very disappointed of you and Nagi-sama doesn't get a damn about you brother," Fuu was releasing him from her grip.

"Fuu-chan what is your problem? I am enjoying fining things in life. Like women and how they giving better head especially female vampires." Fuu was brink of tearing her brother into asunder.

"I can't believe I'm related to you and you only making more difficult for me not smashing your head against the wall." Fuu was massaging her head to prevent an incoming headache. "The meeting is two nights away please be your best behavior and not cross uncle you understand?" Fuu was wishing her older brother wasn't an idiot.

Shun was looking Fuu cutely and starting giggling. "That good one little sis you're a comedian telling not fucking up and pissing off uncle more," Fuu was envisioning herself throttling the living hell out of him.

Nao and Tomoe arrive at the site of the new nightclub where handful of people waiting for getting in. Nao was attempting flirt with the doorman order gain entrance. "Hello sexy man you feel pretty lucky tonight." The doorman was mesmerized by Nao's charm. "Say you could let me and my friend in so you'll reward for your efforts." She was playful rubbing his chest. Tomoe was barely controlling the jealous beast within her as Nao was manipulating the man.

"Sorry miss you can't cut in front of the line you have to wait like everybody else." His will getting weaken and prone to Nao's suggests. (He's too busy to staring at her breasts.)

"Please sir I want go clubbing with my good friend shouldn't a nice girl like me in?" Nao is continuing her subtle seduction of hapless man by playing his libido.

"Ma'am please be cooperative by respecting rules and several angry people are barking at me." The crack of his voice reveals his excitement and his resistance almost gone.

"Poor boy what last time you got laid? It is pretty lonely by yourself having your five friends nightly. I'm your cure of your sexual frustration you only to do is let us in and I'm going give the most mind-blowing experience ever," Nao was blowing his ear and he is sweating profusely.

"Here you go ma'am enjoy your experience tonight." He's hastily opening the door for them and ignoring protests from the waiting customers.

"He's a loser probably getting off of internet porn involving fictional girls." Nao use universal sign language for loser and Tomoe is laughing.

The beat of music entice thong of humanity merging into sea of ecstasy. Nao steps in the place and everyone starting notice of her present. People are drawing to her and each of them wanting her fulfills their fantasies and drinking sensuality of her. Nao is aware of this and prompt Tomoe come to her. "Tomoe let us showing them a little exhibition," Nao was sensually talking to Tomoe.

"Yes Nao-sama we show the humans our little dance," Both Nao and Tomoe went to the dance floor and star dancing. Almost everyone was stopping they were doing to watch the duo displaying of sexuality. Nao got her hand on Tomoe's thigh rising up slowly as Tomoe press against her. Nao then held the nape of her neck and trace little line and drawing blood as one of her nails grew slightly. Tomoe is back away from Nao and showing her flexibility by bending over at her back and flashing the crowd by showing her thong. Nao got on her knees and crawling toward Tomoe, Tome held her chin and kissing her passionately.

Nao is pulling Tomoe on the floor with her and starting groping each other. As they continue their lewd dancing, Nao is wrapping her arm around Tomoe's waist, spun her around and finish their dirty dancing by licking front of her throat. The crowd was patting by brazen act of eroticism between the two vampires.

Nao and Tomoe left from the dance floor the partygoers were watching them and Nao flash a winning smile. "They are too easy to arouse. They're drunk with lust thanks to me," Said the ancient temptress. "Besides the night still young and we've find a maiden to seduce and taking her virginity." Nao was ordering some drinks. Something has caught Nao's eye and come across a woman. She look nondescript and out of place in a club. "We found our sexual partner for the night." Nao was smirking with confidence and Tomoe smile with a predatory grin.

They walks toward their target and sat down next to her. "Excuse me what is your name?" Nao is turning up the charm. "Me and my friend interest in you so you can talk to strangers?" The woman was staring at the floor and shyly looking up.

"My name is Kaoru and my friends taking me to this club they said I need breaking from my shell." She was talking nervously.

"You seems very beautiful, cute, and very sexy." Nao was complimenting on the woman. "I am surprise that you not with anyone or anyone dating you," Nao was currently playing Kaoru's hair as Tomoe was rubbing her right arm with her finger. "You ever thought being with a woman tell me the truth," Kaoru was blushing from the personal question.

"I sort bi-curious and have some crushes on my female senpai back at high school." Her cheeks have slight tint of pink. "I don't have the courage or the guts to ask any woman out," Kaoru was slowly retreating back to her shall.

"Guess what me and my friend can help you experiencing the female touch. Here little secret between us girls me and Tomoe are lovers so don't be afraid we won't bite," Nao was busy seducing Kaoru. "It alright with you we can go to a love hotel and helping you enjoys the female persuasion," Kaoru starting feeling some heat when Tomoe was sliding her hand on her calf. "We won't force you do anything against your will so your ball on the court." Kaoru was too busy suppressing a moan as Tomoe's hand was under her skirt.

"I-I like you to help me to experience my first sexual encounter with women," Kaoru was trying not to scream and drawing attention to herself.

"Good tonight we are assisting you of your first lesbian experience," Both Nao and Tomoe were looking at each other. _"Score one for team Nao… _

They drove seedy part of downtown Fuka finding a love hotel for intent of taking blood from their victim. About eleven minutes worth of searching they found one next to an abandon building. "Well this…looking like shit. I can't understand why humans won't just tear it down," Nao was grumbling.

Tomoe and Kaoru looking up the building and find on the outside isn't well maintained. "Well building on it last legs," Tomoe comment.

They went inside and saw the manger having resembled to Gordon Liu. "Yo we need your best room available," Nao was ringing the bell. The manger was grunting and point to the sign in sheet. Nao, Tomoe, and Kaoru each sign their name plus put their personal seal on the paper. He handed Nao the keys and attending the plants in the lobby.

The room was expensive and it was for married couple. "I hope this wine is good and not outdated," Nao is drinking the sweet liquor and hand the bottle to Tomoe. Kaoru was fidgeting and lowering her eyes.

"Please calm down Kaoru-san we still planning help you," Tomoe gave the bottle to Kaoru. "Everyone needs a little liquor courage once a while. Kaoru was staring at the bottle before took a taste.

Tomoe and Nao were on the bed with Kaoru. Nao took Kaoru's glasses off. "I can't see well without them," Kaoru have hard time seeing Nao clearly.

"Your eyes look pretty and you're sexier without them anyway. Relax let me kiss you," Nao was kissing Kaoru hungrily. Tomoe edge closer to them and kiss the nape of Kaoru's neck. "Please lift your arms up," Kaoru was obedient when Nao took her shirt off. "You have nice breasts you should showing off yourself more." Tomoe was unhooking her bra from the back.

"I never know you have large breasts and they're lovely to play with," Tomoe kissing her back with butterfly kisses. Nao was playing her breasts for a bit before lowering herself toward the crotch area. "Whoa you're wet already I see you ready." She was at the fold of the vaginal area. She is pulling off her panties when Tomoe starts taking her own clothes off.

Kaoru lied down flat on the bed and her underwear was now off by Nao and she starts insert her fingers in her vagina. Kaoru experience a sharp pain down in vaginal area. "I guess you are virgin you probably you lose it this evening." Nao was preparing for taking Kaoru's virginity.

Nao is starting thrusting inside of Kaoru in rapid motion trying to stimulate the woman. Tomoe was sliding next to Kaoru nothing but her thong and grabbing her right breast and beginning to knead her breast. Kaoru's senses were constantly assault by Nao and Tomoe as she close to the edge.

Nao vigorously sliding in and out her vagina with her fingers while Kaoru was holding on the quilt and muffling her screams by biting her tongue.

Tomoe is sucking her erect nipple and sink her fangs into her breast and drawing little blood from her. Tomoe was using her tongue to circle around areola, kissing the nipple, and finally switching to the next one to repeat the process.

"Please release me my body won't take it anymore you're denying me my desires," Nao is refusing to help Kaoru achieving an orgasm.

"It more fun seeing you getting sexual frustrates but you can be reward if just being a good little girl for me." Nao is smiling evilly. "Tomoe entrain me showing her the true meaning of pleasure." Tomoe stops she was doing and look at her mistress and smirking of intend to ravish Kaoru silly until the next millennium.

Tomoe slid down from the bed to between Kaoru's legs. She was starting to perform oral sex on Kaoru. While Tomoe performing her erotic assault on Kaoru, Nao starts to strip her own clothes off and watching Tomoe pushing Kaoru closer to the edge. Nao pick up the wine bottle, drank some of it, walk over to the bed and kissing Kaoru while she's swallowing the drink.

Kaoru's thighs held Tomoe tight while the green-hair vampire continuously sucking the sweet honey from her. Nao went to the chair over the left-hand corner and taking a seat to watch vampire girl-on-girl action. Kaoru was gripping on the bed tightly fighting off the possibility of going over the edge and into ecstasy. _"This is fucking hot! I love every minute of it,"_ Nao was playing one of her own nipples while playing herself in act of voyeurism. "I am coming!" Kaoru have an earth-shattering scream after climaxing and her honey spray all over Tomoe's face. Tomoe was having a satisfying expression while Kaoru's honey is dripping from her face.

Tomoe got up from the floor and was on top of Kaoru. "Your body just needing a release and finally you've felt the female touch," Kaoru is blushing and seeing into Tomoe's eyes she was lost and fascinate by them. Nao left from chair and came to the bed hold her private parts.

"Bravo Tome, Kaoru that was a good show for the ages. Kaoru I promise a reward for you behave so I'm wet and the fire needing to put off." Nao was opening her hands and the slickness of her honey dripping on the floor. Tomoe disengage herself from Kaoru and the obsidian hair woman both was staring and blushing simultaneously at the flame haired vampire.

"I not sexual experience by stretch of any imagination," Kaoru was ashamed of her lack of experience.

"Don't worry kiddo we're going be your teachers helping you experience the carnal pleasure of the flesh," Nao was catering to Kaoru's insecurities. "Kaoru the first thing is positioning you at my crotch area. Second push your tongue out and third put is in." Kaoru did as she was told facing Nao's vagina and planting her tongue into the hole. Tomoe discard her thong and standing next to Nao, she then reaching toward Tomoe's vagina and starting getting her a hand job. Nao put her left leg on the bed so Kaoru would gain access.

Kaoru is having a crash course of pleasuring women and Nao as the teacher. "I-I hope I can teach you well. First make should know all the erogenous zones on the body to order making her scream your name." Nao is trying not giving in to pleasure. "Also important knowing her favorite sexual positions like Tomoe liking to being tying up and be dominate." Nao's concentration was slipping. "H-Hey you're starts getting good at this Kaoru," Tomoe is breathing hard and whimpering due Nao's hand job.

Kaoru was deeper in Nao and currently assaulting her labia with her tongue. Nao have been making faces for few minutes now and both her and Tomoe about inching closer to the grand finale. "NAO-SAMAAAAAAAA! Tomoe was shuddering when her fluids release. _"I like her making those cute sounds,"_ Nao thought.

Kaoru almost done with oral pleasure to Nao, she's slowly her will power breaking down and the haze of lust clouding her mind. Nao is fighting a losing battle to reining herself as she bucking her hips against Kaoru's head, the temptress holding the human woman for dear life. As mighty Nao can hold on, the dam is broken and her honey escapes.

"Jeez Kaoru I never know you have within to successful making me climax," Nao speaks although tired. "I want to reveal another secret to you, we are vampires and you are our midnight snack," Nao and Tomoe's eyes starting to glow, Kaoru was paralyzed with fright. She trying to escape but Nao was faster. "Now, now you have the best time of your life but it time of us to feed."

Tomoe grabs Kaoru and flung her to bed, Nao then bitten into the neck drinking the blood and Tomoe joining her. Kaoru was dying from blood lost and her life ends when they drank third of her blood. "Since I paid this room I want to test the bed Tomoe you like go for a round,"

"Nao-sama I don't mind going couple of rounds at long we dispose the body. She was a dumbass to believe us to help overcome her shyness." Tomoe is laughing cruelly.

"Too bad she can't turn into one of us she could make a great fuck buddy in the future oh well isn't a waste," They dump the body on the floor and about indulgence in some sex.

Mai is visiting her psychologist for today appointment after suffering a trigger couple of nights ago. Mai was also trying to forget the near rape. (Mai was unconscious when Mikoto came to the rescue and decimate the gang and their boss.) The secretary is at the door. "Meioh-sensei is going to seeing you now," The bubbly blonde secretary escort Mai to the office.

Mai was sitting down on the couch looking nervous isn't the first she had visited the therapist before. She's looking for some distractions to ease up her fears. While thinking about the past events that happened transpires, Dr. Meioh enters the room.

"Tokiha-san I glad you made your appointment on time. Your last visit you seems very hostile after I reveal your files. I believe I try to help you recover from the trauma best as I can please just cooperate with me today," Dr. Meioh spoke kindly but firmly.

"I apologize for my behavior last week I was under stress." Mai felt ashamed of herself. "I try making an effort on your part,"

"You make any progress with your journal? Have you written anything down important regarding your past? You have suffered any nightmares in a week?" Dr. Meioh was asking Mai questions.

"Yes about on my birthday my boyfriend and I were chase by group of men. I was about getting rape and trying fighting back but the leader of them knocking me unconscious. Later on I find myself in my bedroom and got worry that my boyfriend was dead starting panicking and it cause to trigger bad memories I tried to repress and prevent to resurface. My boyfriend found me having an anxiety attack and calming me down." Mai was recounting the night of her birthday.

"Tokiha-san I understand that you experience another traumatic event added the one ten years ago. Your past doesn't define your present or your future. Overtime you may have to overcome your fears and free from being chain to single moment," Dr. Meioh given advice to Mai.

"Thanks I going remember that one," In rare moments Dr. Meioh was smiling.

After her session with Dr. Meioh Mai was busy musing about the advice her psychologist gave to Mai. _"Your past doesn't define your present or your future." _It kept echoing through Mai's head that she wasn't paid attention oncoming traffic until someone pulling her from the walkway to avoid a semi. Mai met her savior. "Thanks I have my head in the clouds that I didn't see the track heading toward this way," Mai smiles sheepishly.

"Be careful next time or you wind up dead ma'am." Mai studies the mystery woman and struggling to recall she have seen this person before. "Excuse I have see you before? You look familiar or it just my imagination running wild," Mai is combing her hair with her fingers.

"No you may confuse me with someone else miss," The woman politely correcting Mai. Mai was checking out on the woman. _"She quite handsome even she female and I say quite dark. She has interesting mixture of masculinity and femininity plus wild look kind sexy. Her eyes like a feral cat…" _Mai stops herself when foreign thoughts invading her mind. _"W-What I am doing! I'm heterosexual and have a boyfriend." _Mai was blushing.

"What wrong with your face? You have a fever?" She was concern.

"N-Nothing wrong with me I was hot," Mai was mentally groaning. "Forget what I said please tell me your name?" Suddenly Mai wants to know.

"Minagi Mikoto my dear princess," Mikoto was holding her hand and kissing it. Mai went several shades of red. "I told my name and return the favor tell yours,"

"Tokiha Mai and what the hell you did that!" Mai is angry. The first time Mikoto saw that side of Mai. "Hey, hey I'm trying being a gentlewoman for rescuing you from death," Mikoto raises her hands in defense. Mai was thinking how the hell she got into this.

"Minagi-san you have to kiss my hand in public and causing a scene. For your information I am in a relationship with someone else," Mai starts huffing and puffing.

"Well I am sorry for being your damn knight in shining armor." Mikoto was grumbling.

Both left their separate ways, Mai can't stop thinking about the vampire girl. _"Oh great now I can't getting her out of my mind I retract that earlier statement about her,"_

Miroku caught up his mistress Mikoto was in a foul mood. "Please no stupid innuendo I am not in the mood," Mikoto is in sulky mood.

"Mistress I guess your zounds of protection went out of the window because you decide playing the hero," Miroku was smirking (If cats can smirk at all.)

Mikoto simply pick him up by tail and dump him to a garage dump with the other filth. "Hey I am admiring you please let me out this filthy dump."

Nina was ready for tonight's meeting with her father and her donor Erstin. She is wearing green and gold qipao with her hair tied into a bun and an attendant putting the finish touches. "Nina-sama I'm grateful to servicing you and master Sergey tonight,"

"Ms. Haifen you shouldn't flattering yourself to me I'm thankful for your help," Nina smiles gently. "Beside you is my friend so drop the formalities between us." Erstin came from the upstairs wearing black low-cut dress hugs her body and showing some cleavage of her impression ample breasts. Nina was busy looking at Erstin that she didn't hear her father through their telepathic link.

"_Nina I glad you very fond of Ms. Erstin but your mind less than pure intentions so transparent that even a blind vampire could seeing mile away," _Nina starts to blushing madly.

"_Father please don't embarrass me and I only seeing Erstin as a friend," _She shouts through their rapport.

"_Nina please don't lie to me about your feelings for the girl you has rescue her from fate worse than death in the past but understand we vampires are immortal." _Sergey was comment on his daughter's love life.

Erstin observe the telepathic conversation between the vampires and focus on Nina. She was happy she's friends with Nina, Arika, and Mashiro opposing being on the streets surviving day-to-day thinking she won't live to her next birthday. _"I am lucky living here today," _Erstin is counting her blessings.

Mikoto was in foul mood when she returns to the mansion as almost anyone scare of her dark aura surrounding Mikoto. Of course now they are heading for the meeting between the vampires.

"Catgirl whom got your tongue today you seems more pissed than ever," Nao tries to using humor to defuse the tension in the limo.

"Shut up Nao or you'll the receiving end of my claymore," Mikoto was still mad at Mai after saving her life twice within couple of days. Tomoe was sensing the tension between Mikoto and Nao.

"Mikoto calm down please what happened today let it go," Reito kindly but seriously spoken to his sister.

Mikoto realizes her anger was resurfacing she remember to keep in check. "Sorry Aniue now on I'll restrain my temper."

After everyone arriving the site of the meeting, Reito, Mikoto, Nao, Tomoe and Shiho enters the building. There about fifty different vampire clans in the place where some hatred among them and adding the tension in air after last week meeting Sergey threaten couple of elder vampires of utter destruction that have any association with them. "Nao please behavior yourself or you want to incur the wrath of Sergey Wang?" Shiho was taunting Nao.

Nao was shuddering of thought to really pissing off the man causing the two oldest members tremble in fear and making things worse she molest his daughter's donator. "Okay flute girl I agree not making an ass out of myself," Nao said in squeaky voice.

Both Nina and Sergey got there a few minutes later the whole room cowering in fear and everything was on thin ice to not being the tail end of Sergey's fury. "I can help you anything Nina Wang? Nao was strangely acting timid and submissive without her usual cockiness.

"That got her on a leash so she probably won't pull the same stunt twice," Mikoto speaks.

"Yeah anyone afraid to anger the man at point behaving themselves," Shiho was laughing at Nao's expense.

The meeting starts without a hitch and the same two elders didn't argue this time due Sergey's threat of wholesome massacre of their clans. Still some complainants about territories, treaties, reckless vampire hunters, vampire politics that Nao still didn't understand and donators (Erstin have interest of that one.)

"We need renew the treaty in eastern United States so we won't have a vampire war happened in eastern parts of the states. Also there a growing problem of vampires being capture in America trough a corporation but I can't tell it a rumor or not," Saying one of the vampires. Reito was massaging his head and Mikoto senses her brother distraught.

"_Aniue what is bothering you? You seems out of it because the stress being head of the clan?"_

"_No Mikoto something has bothering me quite sometime. During my occasion trips to America hearing through grapevines that same company Searrs tried to capture both Nao-san and Shiho-san last week are the ones that may kidnapping other ones. Another thing I am having a feeling within my bones that I didn't foresee any probabilities that one of our own working for the enemy." _Reito was wondering something deeper is going on.

Suddenly everyone was interrupt when Nagi made his grand entrance to the meeting. "I'm glad seeing everyone in good spirits especially Reito-_kun_," Nagi uses the honorific to mocking Reito. About everyone in the room was murmuring of the arrival of Homura Nagi with his group.

"Nagi-san what your reason being here? I exile you after your fail coup over two centuries ago." Reito knowing he needs to keep his cool.

"Reito-kun knowing you wanting answers the main reason I crash the party simple overthrowing the human race and ensure our dominate top of the food chain." Nagi was blunt.

Mikoto, Nao, and Shiho are reacting violently at Nagi. "What hole did you crawl from snake," Nao was angry.

"I still don't trust you after all these years Nagi-san," Shiho was polite but wary Nagi being straightforward.

"I see you haven't learnt your lesson you were once our advisor before you got too ambitious for your own good." Mikoto was sneering at him.

Tomoe was clueless what going on. "Nao-sama did something happened between them?"

"He tried to takeover but we foiled his plans before," Nao was sounding cocky.

Nina and Sergey was watching with interest since they heard Nagi's betrayal in the past. "Father why he suddenly was entering the meeting and telling his plans nonchalantly I thinking he have some ulterior motives." Nina was sharp and sensing some dangerous aura from Arashi.

"Yo babe I haven't forget the humiliation you and your green-haired bitch put me through last time." Shun was angry.

"I glad you remember the humiliating experience me and my child did to did you as king of the morons," Nao was deriding him.

Shiho was watching Fuu and feeling the girl far more dangerous than her appearance incite. _"She is very dangerous individual I can't underestimate her in case we have to battle,"_

"I have a proposal to make. Join me to take the humans down and claiming our rightful birthright or turn against me and perish with the humans like dogs." Everybody have various reactions and Reito was surprise with this.

"Nagi-san why you proposal a war against the humans you know they have the resources to destroy us," Reito tries to be reasonable.

"That I have a trump card Reito-kun making humans becoming like us and ally with Searrs Foundation since they have all the resources I need to conquer." The whole room was shock.

"That insane ally with the humans since they want to exterminate us," Once of the vampires spoken.

"Oh where the fun part begins. Simply they inject with DNA from us and turning into artificial vampires." Nagi was very confidence of this information.

"Why you brazenly telling us your plans that in the future we can stop you," Reito was asking.

"You think I am doing it for hell of it I just looking for our survival," The room was divide by Nagi's proposal some was thinking Nagi have gone delusional, others pondering the offer of being Nagi's allies.

"It crazy what he was doing? Also he being reckless for pushing us into a war," Sergey express his opinion.

Nina was worrying about Erstin and fearing a conflict won't have winners at the end.

Mikoto feel fear about Mai's safety if she caught in the crossfire.

"Nagi what you have would gain in this?" Reito was feeling losing his cool every second.

"Onii-sama would lead you to a vampire utopia you haven't worry about being haunted down consider his offer," Arashi spoke the first time.

"Sorry Kanzaki-san his offer sounds good and constantly fear for our safety I pledge being his ally." One by one various vampire clans made pledges being under Nagi's flag until some few still loyal to the Kanzaki clan realize they're outnumber if coming to clash with their former allies.

Mikoto felt her brother lost and Nagi won in game of subtle manipulation.

Author' Note: Another long chapter I have wrote and I felt the chapter was somewhat filler plus the lemon sense was little more graphic than I tend to be. The first arc of the story is almost done and I plan edit and revise the earlier chapters. Bye and see you the next chapter.


	7. Embrace the Darkness

"Jeez everyone swallows his crap from the meeting," Said Nao while pacing back and front angrily.

Reito still reeling from his allies joining with Nagi and Mikoto was worry about her brother. "Aniue, Nagi truly manipulated everybody at the meeting with promise of some vampire utopia," Mikoto wanting the reason why Nagi pulling a stunt like that.

"Master Reito you're seems upset a glass of blood will cheer you up," The blonde maid hand him the wine glass.

"Thanks Elliot I need it more than I wanting it," Reito gulp all the blood like alcohol. "Now we need to call the remaining families still loyal to me to formulate a plan to warn every one of Nagi's schemes," Reito was going back be the confidence leader.

"Reito-sama I have been thinking Nagi may possibly being shrewd to seek help and gaining some measure to destroying you for his fail attempt usurp the position from you," Shiho thoughtfully thinking any possibilities of Nagi gaining revenge against Reito.

"I have consider it Shiho since it didn't add up he know where the meeting held at and may there an insider feeding him information concern about us," Reito closes his eyes briefly before continue. "I feel it a game of go where Nagi playing to take the borders and surrounding himself of clever allies to take over plus Searrs giving him some financial backing to his operation," The room was silence before Nao spoke up. "The bastard wrap around about thirty-six different vampire clans his finger and I said take the fight to him and rally some fringe clans to help us,"

"I'm very appreciating your passion Nao but we have to think rationally and investigate Searrs of their activities to study the enemy." Reito carefully muse his options.

Mikoto knowing her brother carry the burden being a leader to their clan and his decision may alter the course of everything including Mai.

"_Aniue how you proposal to counter Nagi and his plans,"_ Mikoto talking to her brother through their telepathic link.

"Mikoto isn't easy to recover the shock of my former advisor blatantly telling us about his plans as we were casual acquaintances," Reito was stoking his hair. The fact is he may use them as pawns to further his goals," Reito thought about everything have transpired past couple hours.

Mikoto was feeding her cats while thinking about Mai. She finally reunion her love but she ending up pissing Mai off and now adding Nagi's machinations making dangerous power keg for a vampire civil war and endanger themselves to exposure to the world.

"Mistress I hope you're a good mood tonight you need to see your princess," Miroku revert back from his cat form to his human one. "One of the remedy to forget Nagi and his schemes,"

"Miroku you using an excuse to peek Mai in the shower you have forget that I have your collar force you of_ absolute_ obedience." Mikoto talked while having her back away from him."

"No, no not that one mistress it cruel and unusual punishment even for me," Miroku was begging.

"So don't make any stupid or sexual comments please and finally don't making me hitting your head with my weapon gotta it," Miroku started to shiver to the threat. "Now be a good boy and fetch me some milk for the cats,"

The sun was rising through the window of her apartment where Mai woke up to smell of breakfast came from the kitchen. She grabs her red bathroom robe from the chair next to the bed. Mai head toward kitchen she heard some profanity.

"Good morning Mai I just cooking breakfast don't mind the burn toast," Yuuichi was laughing sheepishly. "You don't have to be a superwoman to help around here relax and enjoy your day off," Yuuichi was pulling the chair in gentlemanly fashion. After Mai sat down, he putting plates of sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs (Luckily for Yuuichi it wasn't burn and still have some taste), glass of orange juice and finally a bagel.

"Yuuichi I'm surprise you can cook since usually I am cooking for everyone. Who taught you to cook?" Mai asks.

"My mother before her death since then just me and my dad," Yuuichi have a nostalgic look. "Anyway you a great woman whom very passion and very caring I am glad having for a girlfriend." Mai started to cry.

"I missing my parents even I can't take back the past but I'm looking toward the future," Mai was barely controlling herself to not breaking down crying.

The police are in the morgue to checking the victims but do the circumstance that can't be ID due most of their bodies are burn into unrecognized mess. "This beyond unbelievable and who ever took their heads off is one sick individual. We probably are dealing a serial killer running around in Fuka and may causing mass hysteria if he/she isn't caught. The NPA won't be happy if the murder victims identities revel to public and the pressure from the mayor solving this case making me stress," Said of the detective.

Both Hakura and Yukino drop by morgue and start talk to their fellow officers and detectives.

"Detective Suzushiro, Detective Kikukawa I glad you two have arrive four days ago the bodies found in the alleyway of the area where couple either hanging around together or dating. The person found the baldly burned couple in the alleyway when he walked the dog with him. He smelled very strong cologne from the taller one but we couldn't find from anything from smaller one. Even weirder the heads are gone from possibility of deceptions." The detective was droning on.

Yukino decide to start to examine the first victim next to Haruka. Yukino was caution not tampering with the body and looking for any signs of evidence. Everyone in morgue observing were Yukino especially Haruka of her examination of the body. After she inspected the first body she went to the next one and repeating the same ritual of finding something for the case.

"The bodies have any autopsy before sending here? Yukino asks. "Nothing is out of the ordinary beside the bodies severely burned that we can't find IDs on the victims." Yukino conclude her statement. The mood of the room felt some frustration and sitting on a dead end. "Have be something some type of evidence we can find?"

"Detective Takei I understand we're under pressure solve this case quickly before public found out that a killer running free terrorizing Fuka," Yukino spoke calmly.

"Don't be zoom this isn't far from over you have only need guts to smash through the case," Haruka was doing her best impersonation of a hot-blooded speech.

Both the detectives and the officers in the room they have been inspire from Haruka's speech. "She makes a good motivation speaker if she wasn't a cop," One of the police officers compliments her. Yukino smiled for Haruka (And mentally correcting her for misusing the word zoom.)

Nagi was in his office enjoying his victory against Reito. "Mr. Smith all my planning came fruitful and simultaneous weaken my enemy. You able gather any positive results for your experiments?" Nagi was anxious since he invested Searrs to carrying out their end of the bargain.

"Mr. Homura I realize that you're a very impatient man wanting the forbidden apple out of your reach but patient is a virtue and Searrs are master of the waiting game. I have visited Ms. Searrs on count that she willfully engaging a dangerous game with me since I made the first move and making her rethinking her strategy we've more in common than you ever thought. You have your enemy, I have mine. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Smith spoke his usual arrogance.

"Human I admire your way of thinking since I consider this Searrs person a dangerous adversity in my way of achieving my ultimate goal."

"Nice hearing you thought about Ms. Searrs she quite…like a huntress stalking the prey and have the resources to stop my operations and experiments since her group decimal my men. It is not a lost that Searrs can replace them with money and influence plus having US government in our pocket," Nagi was looking disinterest on the other side of the phone.

"What point you try to make I only hearing noise," Nagi is visible annoyed. "I'm not interest your company bribing corrupt politicians along you bring any results," Nagi cut off John Smith from the phone.

A woman entered his office wearing midnight blue flower pattern yukata. "Nagi-sama you like has a drink?" The woman was sticking her own neck off and offering to Nagi. His eyes turned red, his fangs extended and pierce her neck. He drank some of her blood before finish his drink. "Aya-san I never finish with you yet," He got hold of her obi and started to untie it…

Takumi and Akira were in the park doing illustrations for Art Club. "Akira-kun you're a better artist than me I'm feeling an auteur at best," Takumi felt gloomy of his lack of art skills.

"Geez Takumi don't downing yourself because I am better of art than you," Akira was trying to make Takumi comfortable and boosting his ego. "Beside you're better at cooking than me and I can't cook a decent meal before messing up the ingredients badly," Both Takumi and Akira started laughing before hearing some ruffling sounds from the brush.

"What was that Akira-kun? It a squirrel or some pervert trying to peek at innocent girls? Takumi worried that some random guy ogling high school girls. "With these murders happened all over town and everyone starting to be afraid," Takumi was smoothing out his reddish-brown hair. "Akira-kun you can checking it out for me,"

Akira stared at her boyfriend briefly before she can compliant. _"What an adoration dork," _Akira walks toward the brush seeing if any squirrels or creepy perverts are hiding. She was by the brush before throwing a kunai. Then Takumi and Akira didn't expect a blood-curling scream. _"That definitely not a squirrel,"_ A woman fell from her hiding place, seeing Akira standing over her.

"Ma'am what your reason to hide in the park or we'll going call the police," Akira was threaten the woman.

"I am investigating the murders and strange circumstance people of disappearing. Also I check on the internet to see new leads and plenty theories surrounding the killer and the missing people," Akira was skeptic of the woman.

"So tell me you just stalking people for fun in name of journalism investigation?" Akira was wary of the inquiring reporter.

"No, no I am seeking justice for the victims and closure of the families. My intuition telling me that these murders involving something…supernatural and not human," Akira felt both logic and reason got Galactic Punt to another dimension. Takumi was polite not telling the reporter at her face that she a few cans short of a beer keg.

"Or some crazy Conspiracy Theorists thinking Japan constantly giving invade by aliens or delusional people with god complexes making Tokyo Tower giant fireballs or don't get me start with rumors of brigade of magical girls befriending people through violence or capable nuking Japan ten times over." Then she calm down. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm Hinomoto Rie and here my card," Both Takumi and Akira were looking at the reporter strangely. _"She's definitely a weirdo…" _Both thought.

Nao was alone during her nightly hunt (Since Tomoe currently staying at the mansion when Reito brainstorming any ideas to counter of Nagi's influence.) while everything else was silence she hears something to her left. Nao knows that a simple ambush won't work since she has the experience and willing using dirty tricks to win.

"Okay show yourself or suffer the consequence," Nao was inching for a fighting.

"Yuuki Nao part of the Kanzaki clan here by being execution for treason and a threat to Homura-sama." The oldest member of the vampire group walks toward Nao. "We pledge an alliance with him to order reap the benefits at the end,"

Nao narrowed her eyes and smiling sinisterly. "Oh lousy tricks I'm heard every one of them. You just hanging on his coat's tail and your way of showing it since he treat you as losers and your elder vampire won't help you this one," She then licking her own nails in provocation matter.

"We're prepared to die for our cause and given that you are an obstacle of our goal you need to be exterminated," The leader was threatening Nao.

"Boys I'm giving you a free chance to hit me once and then I surrender to you," Nao was tempting them. "Beside you have whatever the take to capture me I think all males are stupid,"

The first ones attempt an attack but Nao simply evading it. She's sensing one of them sneaking up at her back and back elbows the guy. The largest one grabbed Nao in bear hug and try to crushing her to death but Nao wiggling her way off from him and kicking the vampire in groin causing him to whine in pain.

The others are summoning their weapons to fight Nao as her Spider Tattoo starting to shimmer and her nails growing into claws. "Jeez you seriously think you can beat me? This is your lucky night," Nao was bobbing and weaving to avoid their swords and score some hits in the progress. Another one joins in the fray with his mace trying to decapitate her head off but he was slow and Nao duck under the spike club.

The group leader observing the battle and calculating their chances of killing Nao for their comrade are getting worse end for them. The realization that the head group knowing they're overmatch and outclass by Nao are purely baffling.

Nao begins her counterattack by start slashing randomly making difficult for them to defend themselves against her. "I guess you're too weak for a challenge for me evened a fly stronger than you," Nao was mocking them. "Guess I underestimate your ability to perform now your self-confidence and your self-worth went down the drain oh well at least I'm sending a lovely parting gift for this occasion," Suddenly Nao dashing at sub-sonic speed and cutting down her attackers.

Finding out that they fought against an experience vampire with years at razor-sharp training and surviving on the streets of Japan, the main person whom brought his men so tried winning a favor for Nagi slowly losing his courage facing a red-haired fatal beauty. "P-Please don't kill me I just following orders I didn't mean to harassing you tonight just believe me. We only doing so ensure our liege to Horuma-sama in near future. He was on hands and knees begging for mercy.

"Don't make me laugh your groveling making you pathetic you are not my worth to kill before going back to your mommy and suck on her tits tell Nagi that we'll fight back and destroy whatever plans he have on deck." The timid vampire kept tripping while getting up from the ground and Nao boot his on the ass. He ran away fast as he can.

"_I don't know why Kanzaki was thinking ally with them," _Nao starting head back to the mansion.

Mai was late for work after spending time with Tate (It was the best two days of her life and she still amidst of euphoric high.) Her memory was still fresh with blissful event. _"I don't know Yuuichi was good with his hands I guess he's lot better than his kendo skill inculcate," _Her mind was too busy to notice someone bump into her. "Excuse me-You again!" Mikoto was last person Mai wanting to see. "Minagi-san I don't want you pull any stunts around here as you do last time." Mai felt exasperate.

"Jeez you still mad at me because I kiss you on the hand last week well what you want Mai-hime?" Mikoto sarcastically spoke.

"I don't have time to argue with you so get out of my way," Mai left Mikoto in a huff and headed toward her job.

"_I have still to protect her even grinding my teeth," _Mikoto decide change into her cat form and trailing Mai. After walking a few blocks toward her destination Mikoto came to a restaurant. Looking if anybody was in the area she went to the back way and change back. After find a best hiding spot she look through Mai's place of employment seeing her love talking to customers and few other people. "_This is the first time I'm seeing her working at her job," _With her vampire vision she's watching Mai from hundred-fifty feet away and on alert in case Nagi's allies plan to attack. Since her familiar isn't here that huge relief for Mikoto. Miroku will try to make any pervert comments to any female human or demon within a fifty mile radius.

The place was very busy and Mai working her hardest to keep pace. About four familiar people entering the place and seeing Mai was busy.

"I see this establishment busy right now and Mai-chan too busy to ignoring us," Chie was commenting as Aoi rolling her eyes.

"It seems that Tokiha-san currently taking orders from the customers so we've be patient," Shizuru with her usual charm explaining the situation to everyone.

"Where's your better half Mayo-chan? I don't see her umm…" Chie was stoking her chin.

"Well Shion said she was busy her classes so she can't attend with us." Mayo felt a little disappointed Shion not being there with her.

"Chie stop playing the girl Shion-chan can't be with Mayo-chan all the time beside the poor girl already suffer enough through merciless teasing by her so-called cousin," Aoi is scolding at Chie.

"But, but Aoi I only joking with her beside she isn't here to defend herself now," Chie tried to talk her out of trouble. If looks can kill Chie would be dead right now by way Aoi was staring at her girlfriend.

At her field of vision Mikoto currently watching everybody talking about Mai and some girl name Shion. Mikoto still have stayed vigilant and incoming war is looming so she make sure that Mai was safe.

Almost everyone was animate at the table until Mai arrive and start taking orders. "Hello guys nice seeing you all here. Fujino-san how is Natsuki doing? I haven't seen her after my birthday party couple days ago," Mai was asking.

"Well she left our apartment at least about few hours attending some business to take care of," Shizuru was rubbing her chin full of mischief.

"I bet that Kuga was too tired to-"Chie felt a sharp pain at her ribs and Aoi smiles politely but in reality she going punish Chie for her mouth.

"Mayo-chan I don't see Shion anywhere you two usually join at the hip." Mai was speaking cheerfully. "May I taking your please." Mai was starting writing down orders.

Mikoto still spying/looking out for Mai suddenly her vampire hearing picking some subtle sounds to her left and turning around. _"Something distinct and oddly familiar that I can't remember as something I neglect," _Mikoto can't shake this feeling that she made a critical error not making sure that anyone isn't following her. Her first instinct was to investigate the source of the sound and nip it in the bud. Her another options was to formulate a plan to stop her would be assailant and keeping tab on Mai.

The first one is to contact her familiar to trail and eliminate the person. _"As if he tries being serious for once and not attempting to offend any female," _Mikoto thought Mikoru of running loose in the Fuka area causing her to shudder the unfortunate implication of him causing mayhem and bed anything having a skirt. Mikoto ridding that thought and file in possibility of too much information.

Second option was to observe the enemy in silence without drawing attention to herself. Also Mikoto have to aware her surroundings in case of an ambush and possibilities of having multiply enemies licking their chops and gaining favors from Nagi.

Mikoto consider of lesser vampire clans lobbying an alliance with Nagi and undermining the current peace treaty. (There some blatantly ignoring it and attacking their rivals in centuries-long feud. That is nature of vampires) Added Reito have burden to gather some loose allies and form some coalition against possible back tide. _"I must keep my focus and not be distract by every little details," _She now turning back to her attention to Mai and seeing her doing well with her friends.

After talking her friends at her job Mai finish her shift and headed back to her place when she felt something or someone stalking her. _"I hope isn't that Minagi-san again that woman kind annoying," _Mai was continuing way back to her apartment and start quicken her pace to evade the mystery person. "This isn't funny just show yourself," Said Mai with trepidation in her voice. Her heartbeat started getting louder of each passing moment. "I-I have spay of mace and I not afraid to use it," Her voice came out if it was cracking. _"Why I'm suddenly having repress feeling bubbling in the surface," _Mai realize she's shaking.

"_Get a grip Mai this not some American horror movie where a killer going to butchering you to death," _She tried to reassure herself but fail miserly. Mai turn her head to see anyone following behind her but only find nobody there. _"I don't know I'm starting getting paranoid,"_ She tried to laughing off but Mai felt a sinking feel that someone from her past coming back to haunt her.

Author's Note: This is the shortest chapter I ever wrote in a while. I start it write kind on a whim since this originally going be chapter eight but doing an aftermath of chapter six. Honestly this not my best chapter and I felt it need be a little better but I still tried improving as a writer. Thank you to readers to continue follow my story see you next chapter._  
_


	8. My Fears

Mai was standing middle of the park where everything obscures by darkness. She turned around seeing more darkness behind her. "It's everyone around here? Please answering me," Her voice quivered with fear and dread. Her heart starts racing as cold grip of fear engulfing her.

Mai barely took a step then she saw her mother lying down on the ground bleeding. "M-Mai please escape and take your brother Takumi with you," Mai found herself root on the spot and answering in her younger voice.

"M-Mom you're alright? Please talk to me I don't be alone." Mai tried frantically waking her mother up but her efforts ending up fruitless. Then a shadow was slowly advancing toward Mai intend to kill her. The unshakable fears she can't rid of and by running away from the invisible menace. Mai is dashing and avoiding tree limbs swiping at her.

The forest starting looking more evil and derange each passing moment as Mai's small legs pushing toward it limits. She tripped over a tree stomp and her pursuer gaining ground on her. Mai prop herself up and continue to run escape this nightmare. When she ran about a few feet away the sight sicken her. Mai's father's throat torn open, blood gashing out and his eyes witness silent horror as his life was oozing out.

Mai was stifling a scream and ran toward the opposite direction away from her father's dead body. Mai was amidst of fight or flight response trying to shake off the monster was following her behind. Mai stops and to her horror seeing her younger brother on the ground helpless as her color was drain from her face. "Onee-chan please help me I'm sorry being a burden on you," Takumi was tearfully pleasing from his dying breath.

"T-Takumi not you too! First was mom, then dad and you," She was frightened and suffering a terrible lost. Mai turn her head to the right and a prone body lying on the side. In trepidation she's checking on the body and turn over seeing Tate with his neck broken in unnatural angle. "It can't be! Please I want to wake up from this horrible dream." Mai was backing up from the corpse and into something or someone.

Mai turn and look up seeing the shadow bearing his fangs. She has woken up with a jolt. _"Why, why I can't escape this endless nightmare."_ Tears are streaming from her eyes.

"Why it have to be hot and humid today? I'm already irritated because we're sitting on our asses doing nothing," Nao complains about the weather. (As vampires can complain about the balmy temperature?)

"Catgirl is too busy knowing the hell she's doing beside the little bastard is scheming while we twiddling out thumbs,"

Reito was hearing Nao's rant suppressing a frustrated sigh still piecing together Nagi's great plans and he was at it over the past couple of weeks. "I understand that you're feeling antsy and figuring out how to counter his schemes so be patient please. Rushing needless without a plan going us either capture or kill I am share your concerns but please this isn't making easier for me I have decisions to made,"

"Honestly I'm thinking this is bullshit since we are doing absolutely nothing you think I have the patients to wait. I want action I said taking the fight to him,"

Shiho who overheard the conversation suddenly grabbed Nao by the collar and slam her against the wall. "You disrespectful little bitch! Reito-sama is trying to find solutions and making allies for us. I should use this excuse to kill you right here, right now I truly despises your guts." Her mask momentary slips and her eyes glow with insanity. Shiho then regain her composure and low threaten voice issue a warning: "Yuuki Nao one of these days your cockiness will get you in trouble." She let her go.

"Fine I need let out some stream off and release my aggressive against some inanimate objects." Nao left in haste and anger. Reito was rubbing his head from an incoming headache and wish someone beating Nao some sense in her.

"Shiho-san gave me your honest opinion about Nao and don't mince words. I think she's going to be a liability for our cause," Reito looks very wary for a moment.

"I believe she going cause unreasonable havoc for everyone and making our remaining allies having a bad opinion about us also Nao is very dangerous when unhinged. Personally I hate the bitch for making fun at my hairstyle in the past." Reito should know for Shiho's bias opinion of Nao.

Mikoto was meditating in her private dojo then sensing an unwanted guest behind her. "Mirkou what you want and please no lewd jokes I'm not in the mood to listening them."

"Catgirl please I need to spar with you to kill my boredom and beside we haven't a spar in a good while." Nao was speaking.

Mikoto decides to end her meditation and turn to face Nao. "Please don't tell me you piss off both ani-ue and Shiho. The last fight we have ending a draw and you the one criticize me about being obsessive over Mai," Mikoto's eyes glows blood red. "You think I haven't forget that since I also I feel restless without patrolling for a few days a little dust-up won't hurt us," Mikoto gave a feral smile.

"Okay but I am forewarning you I'm not holding back and please not fight half-assed." Nao is cracking her neck.

"You know me about over seven centuries I won't like looking like a fool." They start circling around each other seeing who make the first move. Nao decides use a hard kick at Mikoto's left side. Mikoto blocked the kick with her forearm.

"I see you're serious with this well go at me with all your full power."

"You take stoke my ego but I won't fall your tricks," Nao snipe back. Mikoto perform a sweep and knock Nao over and aiming at her head with a lethal kick.

"You decide playing for keeps I'm sensing the old you emerging from yourself," Nao intercepted the kick, twisting her leg and threw Mikoto on her stomach. Nao is charging at Mikoto as she rolling away from her. Nao start a flurry of kicks and punches causing Mikoto being in a defensive stance. Mikoto barely blocking all the strikes until Nao found an opening and score a critical hit.

"Nao I sense you're willing to win at any cost and seeing tried to penetrate my defenses I compliment you that but it doesn't mean I won't going be easy on you I'm warming up," Mikoto is starting her combo with sharp elbow on the sternum, couple of hard palm strikes on the chest, then a right cross causing Nao being off-balance, left-right combination forcing Nao be guard and Mikoto finish with a spinning heel kick knocking Nao down.

"I glad I am your friend and not the enemy or you would totally annihilate me," Nao wipe the blood from her mouth. "I guess I have go all-out to order defeat you," Her nails starting to turn into claws as the spider tattoo gleaming

"I share your sentiment beside I'm having fun I will sending you on the floor back like many times you have your child of hers. Her claymore materializes and she drove toward the ground where spikes appear in front Nao.

She leaps away to avoid being impaled and land about thirty feet from the spikes. "Oh you were trying to kill me? You do love me," Nao was mocking her.

"There is more than one ways to kill a spider." Said Mikoto as the spikes retracted.

Nao deciding to rush for an attack and Mikoto anticipated this spun around of her left smacking Nao down. "Geez if you're blindly charging headfirst against an opponent without a plan you'll be dead," Mikoto was half-teasing, half-lecturing to Nao.

"Thanks for the advice but also never let your guard down incase the enemy pulls something dirty," Nao perform a sweep on Mikoto causing her to be knock down and being in a vulnerable position. Mikoto swore for her brief lapse of concentration.

"Mikoto I hope you like this position this how many times being you'll being on the floor," Nao was taunting at her.

Mikoto was using a handspring for getting back on her feet and assuming her combat stance. "I'm getting you some credit for not pushing me further into rage or you will be ending up a big red splat on the wall,"

"Catgirl I see you still have some fire in your eyes and making me so excited that I can't contain my bloodlust," Said Nao while meowing. They were starting to charge at each other…

"Man how long we have been fighting? I kind lost track of time we keep trying to literally tearing each other apart in most cruel manner," Nao was on her knees while her wounds are healing.

"You're satisfied? This winding up something stupid and my dojo got thrash. Aniue probably paying this from his own pocket," Mikoto was laughing bitterly. "Sorry destroying for your shirt and stuff well actually I kind enjoy our little brawl and needed to rid some excessive energy," Mikoto was scanning and finding slash marks and holes on the floor. "Yeah aniue definitely will pay the repairs with his money," Mikoto is sheepishly scratching back of her head.

Nina was sitting down typing on her laptop when Erstin came down and sat next to her. "How is the research going? You have found anything about Mr. Hourma." Erstin was unusually inquiring.

"Erstin I haven't uncovered anything regarding Nagi and my father still investigating at point of frustration," Nina was barely containing her anger.

"Nina is summer break and you need to relax. Since I still learning about the vampire politics and the vampire nature you should know more things than me plus I'm adjusting to living in a different place. Also I glad you and your father gave me some shelter and a second chance of life," Erstin hugs Nina. "Beside all work and no play makes Nina a dull girl," Erstin was playful teasing Nina. "I call Arika and Mashiro to hang with us."

"But, but Erstin if I don't find something-"Erstin put one of her fingers on her lips to shut Nina up.

"Nina Wang no buts you need a break and as you donor you need enjoy life a little more. You don't have been serious all the time," Nina was shock by Erstin's forwardness.

"_I should enjoy this side of her," _Nina thought. "Guess my little research taking a backseat for now." Nina shuts off her laptop computer.

Mai was currently waiting for her next appointment. Tate was offering to take her to her psychologist but she declines. Lately her nightmares starting to get intensify and waking each time with cold sweats. She writes her personal journal describing her recurring horrible dreams and the monster kept coming after her.

"Tokiha-san, Dr. Meioh will see you now." The secretary escort Mai to the office.

Dr. Meioh was looking over Mai's journal. "I see you have experiencing some recent nightmares is common for people who suffer from PSTD and is relating to your parents' murder. I am here to help you so please free to talk anything to me," Dr. Meioh was smiling warmly.

Mai is staring at the floor try not to recall the terrible nightmares she experienced over the past week. "Dr. Meioh I can't. I don't want to recall the painful memories why I always trapped in the past? In my dreams I keep repeating witnessing my parents died my little brother hapless calling my name and seeing my boyfriend on the ground dead. Tell me why it is I have endured constant torment over the past ten years and never escape the monster hounding me," Mai was angry.

"Tokiha-san I'm understand that you have gone through the trauma and you and your brother being orphaned but we still have a session and I won't tolerate any outburst." Mai felt a little bad.

"I'm sorry I just have hard time not remember the past nightmares and don't want to experience them anymore," Mai sounded tiredly

"You want end our session early? Or you want to still continue Tokiha-san?" Dr. Meioh is kindly asking Mai.

"I want to continue Dr. Meioh okay how the nightmare started…"

A blonde woman was working on the computer reading data and notes scatter all over on a desk with coffee cup sitting next to the palm pilot. _"Why I have used my talents on this horrendous project I shouldn't have taken the offer-"_Her lament was cut short when the phone rang. "Hello this Carla oh Mr. Smith you want progress on the report? The bodies currently rejecting DNA and bodies' antibiotic fighting against it as a foreign agent please listen to-"

"Ms. McClellan Searrs won't tolerate failure and my client is very impatient man want to know the currently status of the project. We hired you after graduate from University of Chicago with your background in biology and we paid you handsomely for your service,"

"Please listen to me I'm begging you it a flaw in the design and any hypothesis need more testing to fix any potential problems. I don't want know how you find these things it beyond any logical standpoint. I thought they only exist in plain myth but still it unreasonable and considerate how their DNA going to react to the human gene." Carla was rubbing her forehead.

"Ms. McClellan we don't have an obligation to tell you anything and beside we've someone working the same project guise of running tests for science," John Smith hung up on her.

Carla just realizes she's disposable to Searrs as long they want the desire results.

Sometime during the daytime where Shizuru is working at the flower shop where two vampires are currently staking out the place from the restaurant across the street in broad daylight. "Why master wanting to check the human whom destroyed Hideo-sama his father? She doesn't look very dangerous to me. He is obsessing over her and wanting us to spy on her and her mate over the past few weeks." The younger vampire was questioning over anything to her senior.

"Mami-san please don't question the orders and you know the penalty for disobeying orders? Death either by sunlight or cutting off all your limbs and throw your torso into water until you burn to death." He has planned this over past six years for his revenge against Fujino Shizuru." The older vampire was sound disgusted when spoken Shizuru's name. "She's the legendary vampire slayer with her group the Kiyo Gang taken down Hideo-sama empire at age fifteen and so feared it a curse to utter her name like death why the reason his son painstakingly planning a trap for her by spying every little detail in her life and her mate called Kuga Natsuki." The younger vampire was pondering.

"She's that dangerous! I sort remember some whispers in my clan that a sailor-clad student beginning killing our members and people whom associate with them it almost a bedtime story to scare misbehaving youngling and children just whom were just sired." Mami was shivering.

Shizuru with two of her coworkers were busy and preparing taking some orders. "Arisato-san, Takeba-san I believe the Seta wanting the flowers arriving at the funeral by 3:00 in the afternoon,"

"Thanks Fujino-san for the information honestly Yukari-chan won't admitted that she likes my older brother,"

"Shut up Minako! Because he was in the same class as me in high school is doesn't mean I'm interested in him." Yukari's cheeks was tinting with pink.

"Ah it good to love someone Takeba-san treasure them because at the end they maybe gone," Shizuru have a mild melancholic look.

"You're okay Fujino-san? You seem look off," Minako was concern for Shizuru.

"Arisato-san I believe I am feeling fine I just briefly drifted back into the past," Shizuru was putting on a false mask to hide her uneasiness. _"Lately I have been feeling some anxiety and even Natsuki start noticing my behavior,"_ Shizuru was musing of the possibilities of someone watching of her and Natsuki.

Akane was pacing nervously with Kazuya sitting down on the crouch in her apartment seeing his girlfriend with frightful expression. "Kazu-kun the police probably are on to us and thanks to that vampire hunter I felt useless to you. I'm worried that they've a trail on us and point you as the culprit I can't let that happened," Akane was trying psych herself but she failed misery.

"Akane you shouldn't worry yourself like that besides the vampire hunter won't show his face in this town after I am through with him." Kazuya was still bitter about the last confrontation with Bruce and now they have to be discreet about their activities. "I'm glad for helping me, Akane and something else I realize about a few days ago." Akane was wondering.

"Um Kazu-kun what're you talking about? I don't understand anything," Akane was perplexed of her boyfriend's demeanor.

"I smelled a familiar scent long ago I recognize. There a little girl that I killed her parents ten years ago while losing control of my instinct is still alive and I knowing that vampire stopped me in the past hanging over her to repent of her failure to saved her parents," Kazuya was smiling sadistically.

Takeda just finish teaching kendo class and closing the doors of the dojo he saw the silhouette of a person behind him on the window. "Please mister I don't have any money on me," Takeda was raising both of his arms prepare to being rob.

"I am not intending to do any harm on you. I only seeing a vampire and his accomplice a human woman whom taking victims and drinking their blood," Takeda was looking at him strangely and then the memory of the vampire girl tricked him and threatened drinking Takeda dry.

"I don't want be involve any craziness in this town lately. I kept watching of reports of people missing and there a serial killer murdering couples and the elderly. The last time I saw you, you decapitated a girl vampire or not I am afraid losing my wits." Takeda was sounding exasperated

Bruce feared an incoming headache. "Listen to me; listen to me good I'm only seeking a couple one of them is a vampire whom the ones killing the missing people. My job is to exterminate the vile vampires and I need your cooperation to help me. I have dodged the police because I entered the country illegally plus I don't speak Japanese."

Takeda is utter confuse and thinking Bruce is utterly mad. "Sir I don't buy anything from you and I'll call the cops on you," Bruce's best option is hightailed out here before Takeda reach for his cell phone.

Mai was at her apartment after returned from work checking up the messages from her cell phone. She received about couple of calls from Yuuichi, four spam e-mails (It greatly annoying her.), one from her younger brother Takumi. _"Since they have summer break until September he'll perhaps going to visit me," _She felt someone was watching her in her place and having the cold chill running through her spine. _"I just imagine things," _She tries to laughing off but the unshakable feeling she can't lose from.

She decides taking a shower to wash the afternoon sweat since was getting hotter in Fuuka and the heat starting being unbearable. The mystery presence hung around the small room as Mai continuing cleaning herself.

About ten minutes into her shower Mai was realizing someone had entered the apartment. _"Please don't be any intruders especially have been killings and people turning up missing," _Her anxieties grew and step off from the bathroom using the plunger as improvise weapon preparing to fend off her would be attacker. As Mai was being cautious and checking if someone going jump from the shadows she found Mikoto at the window leaving. "Why the hell you're here! You are stalking me? I'm plan calling the police and arrest you for trespassing," She was livid.

"Mai you don't understand you've the wrong idea." Mai is start flinging her plunger at Mikoto. "Geez I am not a pervert like my familiar! I just seeing you not any danger stop swinging that thing!" Mikoto was fruitless defending herself against Mai not trying to reilate.

"Oh please Minagi-san you nothing but trouble after enter my life and coping the nightmares had plague me recently,"

Mai was starting getting tired and Mikoto tried grabbing the plunger. Both of their feet got tangled up and stumble forward toward the floor. In desperate attempt Mikoto try to soften the impact of the fall but ending pulling Mai's tower off and fell face first into her large breasts. Mai was lying on her back when the door was opening up with Takumi and Akira appearing.

"Um onee-chan I'm came in a bad time? I see you kind busy me and Akira-kun was visiting you," Takumi is blushing profuse.

"Mai-san I didn't know you swung that way? I thought you have a boyfriend," Akira is stumbling over her words.

"We'll see you at another time," Takumi slammed the door and left with Akira in a haste.

"What the hell was that! My brother leaving in embarrassment and you making things complicated." Mai was angrily pointing her finger at Mikoto. "After apologizing to him and clear up the misperception why you trying to ruined me? I alright tense and why you tried to accomplish?" Mai was continued to pacing back and front.

"I'm sorry Mai I didn't mean to humiliate you in front of your brother. I only seeing your well-bring still in check and I haven't planned to harm you," Mikoto was trying to save face.

"Minagi-san I only wants the truth from you and not any lies I'm not in the mood shallow any crap. Tell why you have broken into my apartment and seeing me basically naked."

"Okay please believe me I willing tell the whole truth." Mikoto closes her eyes for a moment. "Ten years ago I'm on my usual patrol looking for a stray child whom starting killing people indiscriminately and if the child was found our existence will reveal to the world it going causing problems to our kind." Mikoto was staring at Mai's violet eyes. "It the vampire law to execute the stray so he or she won't endanger us and expose us to the general public so the vampire hunters having an advantage over us and exterminate my kind. One day I track him down in the park and I was too late to save your parents but lucky I found him before you were going to die with your little brother."

Mikoto held Mai's right hand. "Since I didn't prevent your parents' deaths I made a vow to watching over your being as your personal protector and overtime I kind falling for you." Mai was shock. "Also almost everyone pointed out my obsession with you even at point visiting this place daily." Their faces were close as they about to kiss.

Mai's heart was racing at the revelation and Mikoto declare her love for her. "Y-You are lying! I don't remember that day! Every time I struggle to recall the events I have a mental block and the memories are too painful." Mai is crying. "I can't let go of the past or trap in the endless nightmare,"

Mikoto wipes Mai's tears. "It okay I will save you and nobody even the devil won't stop me to chase away the nightmares," Mikoto cupped Mai's chin about to kiss her.

"Get the away from me! Get off of here I don't to see your face ever again," Mai was angry and crying at the same time.

"But, but I told you the truth and my undying love for you. You just runaway from the past your parents won't coming from the-"Mai slaps Mikoto.

"Don't ever dare defile my memories of my parents Minagi-san" She felt offended by Mikoto's callous remark."

"Fine I am leaving and I granting your wish bye Mai," After Mikoto left Mai sobbing on the kitchen table. _"Why she have appear in my life when I can't just let go," _

Shun was waking with two women in his bed when his mother Arashi enter the room. "Mom you're doing here? I just have the best night with these two women," He sounds smug.

"Shun your uncle want us to attend the secret meeting with couple of clans." Arashi is feeling that son isn't up to her standards. "Onii-sama has the ambition to conquer the world and ensure our domination to the lowly humans and we plan to help him with your sister Fuu to success his goal and now don't embarrass yourself," Shun was grumbling as he's putting his clothes on.

They past through the club below them while the crowd dancing to the beat. _"They're easy pickings and ripe to be enslave. Humans your days as top of the food chain are number when onii-sama conquer this planet," Arashi_ thought darkly. As they arrive in the meeting room with Fuu sitting next to Nagi. One of the elders is looking nervously at Nagi and feeling having second thoughts joining with him.

"Homura-san I don't know the reason why we having a secret meeting around this time? This atmosphere kind oppressive and in my honest opinion your plan don't have any guarantee even working due unknown variables and Kanazaki probably have an ace on his sleeve to counter your scheme," Nagi was staring at the elder vampire and start smirking.

"Well I'm value your opinion and your sincerely guess you have doubting my glorious plans." His eyes start to glow. "Even with dissenters won't tolerate within my paradise are dealt with severely," Everyone from the elder's clan back away from him.

"What going on? Why my clan is my abandoning me?" Then he realizes that Nagi would weed the vampires whom object or having second thoughts joining alliance with him.

"Fuu please execute him and showing as a sample when don't trust me or my word." Fuu pulls out her naginata from the casing and proceed walking menacingly.

"Please, please spare my life anyone help me," The people in his clan stoically watching the last moments of the elder with the other vampires. Fuu use her weapon to slice open his stomach. While he was in agony before his healing factor kicks in, Fuu swiftly beheaded him.

"If anyone dares oppose my plan then we proceed with the meeting,"

Author's Note: Originally this chapter suppose be chapter nine but I decide to switch with chapter eight. I admit that the fight scene between Mikoto and Nao kind awkward and little uneven. Well see you next chapter.


	9. Preparations

Narita airport outside of Tokyo where group of people just arriving from the United States.

"Why we have got fingerprinted in the airport after a long flight," The younger woman was complaining. "Also we still are adjusting to this time zone to do anything especially visiting Akihaba. I heard there are some capsule hotels around the Tokyo area and I bet you that a love hotel around here to crash in you knowing." The young woman winks at her companion with hint of innuendo.

"Please Danni don't making yourself an ass in my ancestry home and we're on a business trip so conduct yourself properly," The Japanese woman was scorning her lover.

"Rei I know we are on a personal meeting with Ms. Searrs but I could have some fun awhile I'm here,"

"Ms. Williams please considerate your behavior and have the most utmost respect for this country and don't cause any embarrassment if you would reflect badly on you to disrespect our host's hospitality," The steel voice frighten Danni.

"Please Miss Maria don't lecture me the important of respecting other countries' cultures besides I like Japan because of anime." Miss Maria won't take crap from her young charge as Rei was watching on.

"Miss Maria! Why the hell you're holding my ear hard you tried to embarrass me in front of everybody including my girl." Her protest was ignored as Rei was laugh at the expensive of Danni.

While the scene transpiring in the terminal area, a blonde-haired teenager was looking on with great disinterest she felt a heartbeat. "Sister Yukariko what are your personal opinion on this meeting with Ms. Alyssa Searrs?"

Yukariko was struggling with the question before answering. "Sara I believe in the cause to save humanity from vampires and stop Searrs from take over the world." Yukariko caught her mistake. "Please forgive Sara I forget you're part vampire,"

"The proper term is _Dhampir_ and you are forgiven sister," Sara has a mischievous smile.

After everybody gather their luggage and head toward couple of limousines for their destination. The chauffeur at each limo opening the doors let everyone in before leaving the airport. They drove through the outskirt of Tokyo for couple of hours until they reach into the suburbs.

After they got out of the two limousines and walking toward a European-style mansion. "Whoa this place looked totally expensive to own Rei! I bet she's loaded with money," Rei just rolling her eyes at Danni.

Sara got out of the second limo with Yukariko to inspect the scenery before she can knock the door a Cyan-haired woman opening the door and greet the group with a cold stare.

"Miss Alyssa is expecting all of you," About everyone have various reactions. Danni was fascinate with the maid, Rei was thinking there is something off about her, Miss Maria still stoic as ever, Yukariko starting to get freaking out by her and Sara can't hear any heartbeat from the maid.

When everyone got inside they saw various paintings, several different type vases, selves with books having both scientific and robotic entries and finally the maid led them to a double-decked door. "Now Miss Alyssa will see you,"

The door was open and Alyssa appears. "Thanks Miyu now I can takeover here." Miyu gave a small affection smile to her mistress in rare moment of emotional display. "You all probably tried from the long flight and your body adjusting to the Japanese time zone I will cut this short. The one of main reasons why I call all of you here to stop John Smith from tainted my father's legacy and prevent his ally to reach their goal. I have critical information in regarding Project Darkness I'll tell you more at the meeting in next few days. Now need your rest now and in the morning I'll introduce rest of the team to order preceding the operation."

Before everyone dissipated they talk among themselves. "Did you see Ms. Searrs honestly she's a lot hotter in person than I imagined-"Danni stop and realize that Rei was angry at her.

"Danni you forget that she's our employer who paid our expenses in this trip you're unbelievable," Rei left in a huff. Danni went after her girlfriend to console her.

Sara was about to walk away before Yukariko stopping her. "It kind difficult for me working with you Sara-san due of your nature but I understand your struggles to contain the insatiable thirst for blood and your fears to lose control but I'm always help to guide you," Yukariko was briefly thinking about someone.

"Sister you don't have to do this for me besides I am not hapless and lost as you thinks." Sara pulled down her hat down on her eyes. "Thanks to the blood tablet to contain the cravings of my hunger also keep me in check in case I going berserk," Sara was smiling wistfully. "Anyway sister you should relax and enjoy yourself around here before we getting saving business," Sara suppressing a yawn.

"Go and get some rest Sara so we can listen to Miss Searrs tomorrow. I have to read some verses in the Bible,"

"_Old habits die hard, sister. It kind funny you're now a vampire hunter."_ As Sara thought while heading one of the master bedrooms.

Miss Maria was in one of spare rooms unpacking her stuff and took out a picture with her younger self with a man and little girl looking very happy in the photo. _"Peter I will avenge you and our daughter since that day over twenty-five years ago that both of you ripped from my life. The reason I hunt vampires to have your souls rest in peace," _Miss Maria suppressing the urge to cry_. "I have to steel my resolve until to the end,"_

Alyssa was her study room looking over the data that Midori's team has recovered from one of the offices that Searrs used to conceal their activities she was too busy to hear someone was entering.

"Miss Alyssa you should rest before you overworked yourself and unable conduct the meeting," Miyu was worry for Alyssa (Alyssa install some emotions in her programming so Miyu can experience various emotions it an upgrade after her father personally built her himself so Alyssa have a companion.) "Your biorhythm incite that your stress level is rising and start to develop irregular sleeping pattern I advice to sleep."

"I understand your concern about my health but I need save my father legacy before John Smith totally twisted something isn't recognizable. I let my guard down and he knows I'm investigating him now if I don't stop him what countless lives he going to ruin? Still I need knowing who his partner and putting end to Project Darkness it permanently. My father intends to have medical breakthroughs to benefit mankind but one day his partner John Smith hijacks the project from my father and undermining him in the process. Also that another reason I have a personal stake in this to stop Smith from prevented anything that my father have work in his life."

Miyu was impassionate witnessing Alyssa confess her goals and her personal vendetta against Smith. "Miss Alyssa I sorry I need do this." Miyu walk over to desk where Alyssa was sitting, physically picking her up and left from the room.

"Miyu what are you doing! Put me down! I'm not a child. I order you put me down." Alyssa was angrily trying to reason the android.

Miyu was ignoring Alyssa. "Sorry Miss Alyssa this is your own good you need some rest for your own benefit and your body." After carried Alyssa to the main master bedroom, Miyu drop Alyssa on her bed to starting to strip her clothes off. Alyssa was vainly trying to fight off her personal maid/bodyguard but Miyu possess the strength of ten men. Then Miyu went to the draws to find some pajamas before Alyssa tried to escape.

"Miss Alyssa please tried stay still I need put your pajamas on." Alyssa realize it a fruitless effort and resign to her fate.

"Miyu why did you carrying me from my home office like a rag doll and disobeying my orders to stop," Alyssa wanted to know.

Miyu didn't answer and strip her maid uniform off before change into her own pajamas (It kind weird since she is a machine don't need any sleep or something to eat.) then she crawls into bed with Alyssa.

"Miss Alyssa it irrational to think about Dr. Searrs's legacy need saving his bequest you forget you and me are his treasures. Miss Alyssa I'm treasure you since the day I met you and I glad you fight to save his work and restoring the trust that people have in him."

Alyssa felt sorry the way she acts. "I own you an apology Miyu I can be obsessive to point neglecting my personal health. For night I'll forget about beating Smith and thinking up some plans before the meeting. Well goodnight Miyu."

After Alyssa cut off the lights in the room, Miyu briefly was staring at the ceiling before replying back. "Goodnight Alyssa before shutting down.

The next morning about everyone got some rest and waking up to the morning sun. Danni was forcedly slept on crouch after her futile attempts to apologizing Rei. _"She still is pissed off at me I so in the doghouse plus Miss Maria lurking around the corner reprimand my actions jeez I hope the day not starting bad," _Before she headed toward one of the bathrooms she heard an explosion at the backyard of the mansion. "W-What the hell was that?" She exclaim.

Rei heard the commotion and started to investigate the source of the explosion with Sara trailing her behind. "Rei please explain to me what the hell is going on," Danni wanting her girlfriend to answering her question.

"I like to know why something didn't draw any attention to here making the neighbors be wary of Ms. Searrs. I have my hunch that someone wanting a preempt strike against her so I think that Searrs probably trying to eliminate Ms. Searrs due be a threat to them and the best way to rid of your enemy is to stage an accident like a gas explosion."

"You're a genius Rei! That the main reason I fell in love with you," Danni was complimenting her lover.

"Or you like to hear me scream in Japanese during climax." Danni start to blush after Rei's comment.

"Um guys it too much information and my ears still ringing after the explosion they're oversensitive because of my nature," Sara spoke as they ran toward the garden blindly. About ten minutes later (Although they were lost thanks to Sara they found their way through of the spacious mansion with some minor problems.) They saw an enormous hole about ten feet in diameter and couple of people standing around.

"Please who the hell are you people? Why that ground having size of an Olympic pool?" Danni sounds furious.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself I'm Irina Woods and here my assistant Gal. We're field testing one of prototype anti-vampire weapons." Gal looks disinterested.

"Forget about her she just a wannabe mad scientist whom wanting use some excuse to experiment some crazy inventions of hers," Gal was trying to suppress a horrible experience after being a "volunteer" of one of Irina's past experiments.

Sara, Danni and Rei were perplexed and figure how Irina able conducting something middle of a freaking neighborhood without alarming the neighbors.

"Um I don't be any inquiry but how you able to move all these equipment to here without disturbing anybody? It seems dangerous to test something could endanger everyone," Rei was thinking about the safety of others.

"Don't be worry we have permission from Ms. Searrs although she vetoed any experiments using low-level nukes create a supernova bomb to exterminate vampires,"

"_T-That definitely insane," _The three of them thought Irina was crazy. "You are kidding right? Please don't be serious using a freaking nuclear bomb!" Danni was exasperated.

"Well that one of my_ ideas _in case we ran out of resources." Irina slid her glasses down and seeing she isn't joking with an idea creating a supernova bomb.

"See she's mad scientist in training and she will be serious about ninety percent all the time," Gal just shrugged and expecting them to digest this information.

"_Why I am having mother of crappy mornings," _Danni was thinking how more bizarre and surreal this morning will be.

Both Rei and Sara have perplexed expression how interpret the auburn-haired woman either Irina is a genius or a madwoman or both. Sara was more unnerved by Irina's causal suggestive using deadly force on vampires (Of course they're on the same side Sara was frightened Irina maybe slightly unhinged and by Gal's assertion probably true.)

"That it I need some nice hot shower and eating breakfast." Danni started head to the mansion and Rei follow suit with Sara lagging behind.

After taking her morning shower (And want to forget the insanity had transpired.) Danni hoping some decent breakfast and practicing her knife skills with Rei afterward and generally having her mind preoccupy something else than the craziness just happened past half-hour. "Rei I have done with the shower you can have now," Danni was calling for her girlfriend.

"Thank you Danni I hope you didn't use up the hot water like last time,"

"Hey isn't my fault we unable paid the water bill." Danni was protecting.

"Your expensive anime hobby making us in the red and your figures should put in the closet that why we couldn't paid the bill.

"I have paid those figures and shipping and handling cost a fortune," Rei was then in the bathroom.

When Danni was entering the dinner room to eat breakfast found three other strangers sitting down this causing her to perk up some interest. The oldest one having three dots on her forehead, the second one was blonde and having well-endowed breasts and the last one could be the youngest one with purple hair_. "Well she has the look of an anime character,"_

Danni sat at the large table with the three guests and decide to observe them.

Rosaline and Sakura reaching at the same the pancakes and simultaneous took a stab at the pancakes before glaring at each other. Danni was sensing unbounded malice between the women and don't want be part of it. _"Yea I better not to piss out these two or it will be a hazard to my health."_

Anh was observing the commotion between the Rosaline and Sakura. "_Why they always combative toward each other," _She sighs softly and resume her breakfast.

After took a warm shower and have a quick bite for breakfast, Rei is outside at the rose garden practicing her kata since she's a descendant from line of samurai and learning kenjutsu from her kendoka instructor's father. Her movements are graceful and quick to the point to the untrained eye they like a gentle breeze but to the keen eye Rei is cutting down imaginary enemies with iaido. With each passing stokes her sword techniques getting better and honed to razor-sharp precise movements without wasting them.

There a middle-aged Japanese man with afro watching Rei with her sword training and studying her form. He gave a low chuckle and thought himself. _"Searrs-san has good intuition picking up the best people for the job," _Then he went back to his gardening.

Sara was wandering around the mansion checking over the rooms then her enhanced hearing picking up some banging down the hall and headed toward the source. After a few minutes walk (She swear that Alyssa have built a mega-mansion) Sara heard couple of voices talking about making weapons.

"You gotta to kidding with me right? I felt sorry for Gal have field test with her middle of the neighborhood without waking up anyone or having the police arresting us and personally charging Ms. Searrs with being a public nuisance."

"Thank god Ms. Searrs turned down request of having supplying low-level nukes we don't want cause an international incident or infuriate the Japanese government." The second speaker sound feminine but yet the gender are unknown.

Sara listened all the conversation between the two include what materials that needed, status report for Alyssa, analyzing test results, weaponry chemical components, and managing their budgets. _"I listening too much I shouldn't hear that sensitive information,"_ Then she went back.

Yukariko was practicing archery at one of the gyms taking her mind off about the tragedy befall her a long time ago. To her vampires liken to demons during biblical time and need cleansing from God's earth and even working with one (Technically Sara is part-vampire). _"Ishigami-san, please forgive me I'm sorry for failing saving you," _

When nightfall over the city and everyone settling in for dinner talking among themselves: Danni with Rei, Miss Maria with Yukariko, Anh and Sara. "Rei I die and went to heaven I don't believe Ms. Searrs could throw a five-course feast," Said Danni with her third lobster.

"Danni you're too happy for your own good but I don't mind gesture at all plus I should relax once "Stop acting like a tight-ass" quote-unquote." Rei is starting to laugh.

"Holy shit! You're the real Rei? Or some fake pretend being my cute and sexy girlfriend." Rei lightly punch Danni on the arm.

Yukariko and Ms. Maria are eating their dinner but too preoccupied. "Ms. Maria do you really trust Ms. Searrs? She could have some utter motives to gathering us? Even seems noble but I'm afraid something not right and having doubts for this mission." Yukariko had spoken her concerns.

"Yukariko you and I don't have the noblest intention among this group stop being hypocritical and believe in Ms. Searrs' mission beside I don't want my emotions to clouded my judgment I have to make sharp decisions for this group and as the leader you are my protégé and de facto second-in-commend this I have to say as a mother figure to you, Yukariko you are a decent woman and woman of faith please don't forget your humanity." This perplexed Yukariko.

Anh is currently sitting across from Sara studying the dhampir teenager since she considered her heritage and her ability to track down other vampires. "Excuse I have a question for you if you get offend anyway so please telling me," Sara raised an eyebrow. "It true you feel any vampires from several miles away. Since we have to study Vampire Physiology in case we ran into them in the near future so it biological or part of your genetic make-up?" Sara briefly took her glasses off and hearing Anh's heartbeat.

"I can't explain it since my mom died and I know my father the one whom drain my mother's blood I still control myself and having the fear losing control if I don't have any blood within couple of weeks. I trained to suppress my vampire side of me and helping humanity stopping being ran over by them and seeking out my "father" find the reason why he has done," Sara look more mature than her sixteen age suggested.

Alyssa was in her office talking to someone on the video phone. "Laura they move their base of operation away from the place where it supposed to be?" I bet John Smith expected us to arrive and find an empty army base."

"Ms. Searrs I wasn't expecting twenty arm mercenaries or a shootout to order stalling us. The worst part is? We didn't find any hard evidence of activities or experiments." Laura sounds very tired.

"You need rest and report to me tomorrow morning for any further development goodbye for now," After she cut-off from the link, Alyssa calculate the risks of this operation and revised everything in her head to order making things go smoothly for everyone.

Miss Maria was in the bed she was provide for was middle of a nightmare; A pair of hands snaked around her daughter as Miss Maria violently struggle to rescue her child she constantly fighting off the shadows as they claim her husband life. "Anna, Peter no!" Miss Maria woke up from her night terror and realized that she's in the room she slept at. _"I must not give into my fears or the darkness claim over my soul." _Miss Maria repeated the mantra both within her head and her heart.

Next couple of days went flew for everyone especially Danni when she pacing back and forth liked a caged animal in the living room as Rei sitting down watching her girlfriend with patience of a saint. "Rei we're sitting on our asses for 2 days now even I practiced my training I still have all the energy needed to release sooner or later because Ms. Searrs not getting us any new information and I hated being out of the loop," Danni vigorous venting her frustration.

"Danni I like to help you but we should trust Ms. Searrs and also I'm starting to acquaint with Gal and Ms. Wood in spite of her eccentricity and weird experiments. (Rei was savvy enough to avoid being volunteer by Irina simply move toward the opposite direction.) I learned two of our allies their names are Rosaline and Sakura whom was in the mansion earlier today but I could feel the temperance dropping in the room by the presence of them." Rei shuddered by the malice Rosaline and Sakura product by themselves.

"I know firsthand experience of witnessing them fighting over a pancake and I swear electricity shooting through each other eyes intense showdown." Danni recalling her experience at breakfast past two days ago.

"Please don't compare them to Ryoko and Ayeka from Tenchi Muyo! I don't want any anime reference in this conversation," Rei sounded peeve.

"Oh you have taken all the fun, Rei." Danni started to whine.

Sara is taking an afternoon nap at the garden area with her cap covering over her eyes. Direct sunlight won't harm Sara due being dhampir comfortably leaning against a tree absorbing her own little world. Her ears pick up some voices and couple of heartbeats one of them sounding like a young man. Sara then decided to wake up and stalk them. "_They maybe intruders infiltrate the compound and probably wanting to kidnap Ms. Searrs to order demand a ransom." _Sara followed the duo about four-fifth away from the mansion silently and reduced her footsteps to a noiseless crawl. Occasionally she ducking between the hedges to be avoided spotted.

The person kept looking behind and Sara retain her distance without blowing her cover. They are crossing sections of the garden moving west-northwest to the other side while Sara tried to keep up with them. _"Where the red-haired one go?"_ Sara was puzzle by the development. She sensing someone behind her with instincts kicking in Sara parried a blow and flipped the assailant over without looking back.

"You're the one following us with intent to kill but justice will overcome anything including vampires." Sara thought that cheesy and cliché came from a comic book.

"You're planning to kidnap Ms. Searrs and handing her over to Searrs are you? I'll stop you and foil your plans." Sara stood her ground. The person was blinking and confuse by the accusation.

"Using trickery won't help in long run and you're the intruder wanting to ambush us so gain a favor for Searrs." The person struck a heroic pose like some magical girl.

Both have a stare down until some voices headed toward them and calling the person name.

"I heard from Shiro that you was in trouble, Midori seeing now that a vampire among our midst needing dealt with accordingly. The girl sounding around Sara's age talking with another blonde.

"This one brazenly enough waltz in attempt to take out Ms. Searrs's life. We have you surround and outnumbered so surrender peacefully or we'll tearing you into pieces,"

"You have backup and your information I'm not taking Ms. Searrs's life. You are the ones attempting to abduct her and planning handed her over to Searrs for a fat paycheck," Sara smiles cockily.

Midori was caution and anticipating her opponent's movements. She studied Sara for a moment to formula a plan to order attacking her. "Rosaline and Sakura use the panzer formation to surround her she's very dangerous," Midori with edge of seriousness in her voice.

Both Rosaline and Sakura are enfolding Sara at her sides to close off any probability of an escape. Sara founding herself with two enemies enclosing her with their weapons drawing out intended to kill.

"_Okay they're ruthless and their leader wanting to rid me of an obstacle. The one who wielding a yo-yo look she's dangerous one so I won't underestimate her,"_ Sara thought.

"Whoa! The tension in the air so thick you need a knife cut through it," Danni arrive at the scene with Rei, Anh, Alyssa and Miyu.

"Ms. Searrs I found this suspect following us and believe have some motive to kidnapping you," Midori spoke with confident.

"Don't listen to this woman she's planning to sell you to Searrs and derail your plans. I don't trust her or her companions," Sara sternly spoke.

"You the one who look devious enough to device a plan eliminate us and undermining our efforts to stop them," Midori talked.

Both of them were keeping accusing the other being the evil kidnapper until Alyssa was laughing at the situation. "I am not in danger you two in fact you two just met your allies the main reason I calling up this meet because I need the help and the means to combat Searrs and uncovering the mystery surrounding disappearance of vampires around the world," Alyssa smiles coolly.

"What!" Both Midori and Sara exclaim after the revelation. "B-But I thought she was attempting to snatch you away," Midori was disbelief and staring at Sara with the same expression as her.

"This unexpected development, Rei I didn't expect either." Danni is whispering at Rei.

"This is the first time are we kept in the dark as them?" Rei was questioning Alyssa's purpose of this.

Rosaline and Sakura was confused as everybody looking at Alyssa, at Midori and Sara, and Danni and Rei. Seeing everything unfolding around them and came to conclude. "She just deceived us?" They realize they agree on something. Hell going have it first blizzard…

Back at the mansion everybody have something on their minds what have transpired this past afternoon. "Rei this utter insane today we met couple of our allies including some misunderstandings and I starting to think that Ms. Searrs kept a few things from us I say she shouldn't trusted," Danni felt betrayed.

"Danni she probably have a personal reason hidden some information from us may spur from a past incident I am not defending her, Danni she formed us specifically for this job let her defense herself when the time come."

"You should Rei? I don't say she that callous enough to withheld vital information from her allies but I feel she didn't tell her true intentions are. Something not smelling right about the meeting I bet Ms. Searrs not telling us the whole picture."

Rei was surprise her girlfriend rare moment of insight. "Danielle Williams who really are you? I never expected you sound smart to see any meaningful," Danni revert back to her goofy self.

"That a compliment I heard from you Rei? Guess making me the best girlfriend in the universe," Danni and Rei are laughing.

Alyssa sat front of mirror looking depress. "Miyu I think am dragging them into my personal vendetta against John Smith. I afraid that they think I'm tricked them by not telling why I gathering them." Alyssa smiled bitterly. "My right hand won't tell what deception I am using to my left hand yes I want to restore my father's good name and reputation." Alyssa sounds older than her age of twenty-six.

"Miss Alyssa you think worth it? To fight against Searrs Foundation or avenge ' name?" Miyu asked Alyssa. "I have faith in Miss Alyssa but sometime you need think what important what you value,"

"Miyu you aren't not sounding your usual logic self I swear you starting acting like more human," Alyssa was astonished. "The emotion chip I install within you having more influence than I ever expected."

Miyu smiled at Alyssa then revert back her cold self. "That is evenly creepier for you, Miyu."

Yukariko with Miss Maria in their room digesting today's events. "Miss Maria you should you still trust her after not telling us about our allies until at this point." Yukariko was wary of Alyssa.

"She have her reasons not telling us every details maybe she wanting to protect us from internal discord or she reveled her true intention at the meeting to test our trust for her," Miss Maria took the neutral approach.

"Miss Maria I understand what you're saying but I disagree with you she could have told us about the others once we arrived here earlier."

"I envy of your youth, Yukariko but you tend seeing things in black and white in stead view things as they are. I had lived over fifty-five years and watched my allies died the war against vampires sometimes you've been a little less naïve and be more aware of any possibilities."

"Miss Maria implicating that I have to be cold and ruthless to become the very things we're fighting against? Sorry Miss Maria but I having my faith in the lord also it better have some innocence left then being tainted of sin and heartlessness." Miss Maria opened her eyes and released a sigh.

"I think you being sheltered limited your world view and you are willingly dirtying your hands to order to protect someone you love?" Yukariko didn't reply.

Sara looked outside of the window thinking being caught between of two worlds of the human world and vampire world. She have been shunned by both and felt lonely because of it. Initially she rejected Miss Maria's offer to join Sisterhood of the Slayers due her intense mistrust of humans until she told her tragic tale of losing her love ones decades ago. Now Sara have both a family and a home with them especially Yukariko as an older sister figure.

"You are subtle as a goldfish middle of the desert." Sara motion Midori in. "If you apologized from the earlier misunderstanding I accepted and I don't have hard misgivings."

Midori sat next to Sara. "Well this awkward I planned to beg you forgiveness for acting like an idiot without thinking," Midori sheepish grinned. "Ms. Searrs didn't tell us either about you guys; she called an emergency meeting about week ago in panic and needing some expertise. As the leader I agreed with her without asking." Midori recalling what Alyssa have told.

"We're in the same place since arriving here from America as everybody is in the dark. I guess she fess up the truth during the meeting and whether or not we can figure go from here."

"We clear up the air and token appreciation being comrades I like us to watch my Sailor Moon DVD collections tonight," Midori stuck a pose.

Sara's eyes bug out and realize the horror. _"Please god don't let Danni meet Midori or Rei will kill both of them," It_ hard enough having one Danni running around but two will cause epic portion of geekgasm…

Rosaline is currently taking a walk around the mansion clearing her mind (And keep herself from murdering Sakura in the process even they agreed on something once.) _"Why she could tell us anything regarding the meeting and spare the mistrust," _Rosaline has hard time trusting her new allies not she a distrustful people, Rosaline won't let people in due fear of being hurt. (In spite of popular belief she isn't a bimbo and has a college education from her native France.) Rosaline not believer of destiny but life steer her toward this path even put-up with a snort-nosed, immature little brat like Sakura.

Sakura sneezed. "_Someone talking bad about me,"_ She was in the gazebo playing with her yo-yo recalling the saying her father used to say. "_Life sometimes isn't the things you wanted but the people have an effect on you like indelible mark,"_ Sakura first time met Rosaline with hate on first sight and the feelings were mutual. "_Yeah I hate that bitch," _Sakura was chuckling. She drove everyone crazy around her neighborhood including her family and was unfocused. One day a few years ago her family was murdered by a stray child who gave in to uncontrollable hunger and nearly was killed until she was rescued by Miss Maria and them. She pulled a locket from her skirt pocket and having picture of her parents, her older siblings, and her grandparents all were smiling. _"Papa used called me Sakura-hime when I was little,"_ Sakura shed a single tear for her family. She doesn't want everyone seeing this side of her even Rosaline. (Sakura don't want to give any ammo to her rival.)

Mahya was trying to distract herself from the news that Alyssa may or may not actively deceive everyone. She's the second-in-commend after Midori in the operation. Mahya protecting mankind from threats of vampires she experienced what horrors man undo to fellow man in Sudan. The first time she witness mass murders when she about nine and things a child shouldn't see having a permanent mark on her. Mahya recoiled at those memories and the thoughts associate with them. _"I should forget them and concentrate on the job," _In spite mankind's continuous atrocities toward each other Mahya thought humankind worth saving.

The morning came quickly for everyone in which they need hear the truth from Alyssa. "Rei why I have dress in pantsuit they could relax the dress code you know," Danni winced about dressing.

"You need be presentable in the meeting you understand? You don't have impression that you don't care about your appearance." Rei was angry at Danni. "Ms. Searrs inviting us in this country show some respect."

"Okay, okay I got the message Rei of importance making a good impression of your employer." Danni felt she was picked on.

"Danni please stand still so I adjust your shirt." Rei is fixing Danni's shirt.

Sara is sitting down while the maids attending Yukariko. "Sister you looked nervous, you'd relax isn't likely you getting ready for a date."

"Sara I like to but I kind uncomfortable not wearing my habit plus it expose my figure," Yukariko was blushing.

"Sister you isn't wearing anything provocative or drawing attention to yourself. You're as you are beside sometime you better off wearing casual clothes." Sara left from the chair; pick up a flower from the vase and putting on Yukariko's hair. "Now you look much better."

Yukariko studied herself at the mirror after the maids left. "I feel it gave me a little confidence." She smiled.

Miss Maria pacing back and forth liked a caged animal. "_This is not me I can't be nervous at time of this. The meeting have the utmost importance and I've be strong for everyone,"_ Miss Maria fought against her inner anguish. "Miss Maria you're ready? The limos are about to leave within five minutes." Yukariko spoke while by the door.

"Yukariko sorry I was preoccupied with something go without me," Miss Maria strengthen herself out.

Alyssa was at her office figure how explain everyone her real intentions and they ever she trust again. "Ms. Searrs you should you wanting is alone? They won't arrive here until after 10:45."

"Carla this is right? I mean to not reveling any important information that they may hate me at the end. I'm so obsess of regaining my father's honor back and crushing John Smith I'm not better than him."

"They won't betray you I have a gut feeling they understand after explaining your situation to them,"

"You are trying to cheer me up but I felt I'm the worst person in the world for not telling her allies about everything including my father's legacy." Alyssa is feeling worse.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ms. Searrs isn't like you," I expected the strong and fearless woman won't back down from a challenge even costing her life." Carla decided to use psychology on Alyssa. "You inherited your father company and became the CEO at an early age and staring down business rivals for hostile takeover of _your _company."

This snapped Alyssa's attention. "I had forgotten being a brilliant woman with nerve of steel to laugh at face of danger." Alyssa was starting being back of her old half. "Thank you, Carla for being my pillar."

"_Thank you for stop yourself moping around,"_ Carla like a happy boss not having a brooding boss also is paid for being a psychology major with secretary entry pay.

When everyone entered the building where the meeting will be held at, finding workers doing various tasks. "Rei I think she broke the bank order to buy this," Danni was joking.

"Please stop cracking jokes about a minute and be serious for once," Rei was getting sick of Danni not taking things seriously.

"Jeez you are such of a killjoy, Rei." She started grumbling. Everyone else found Midori, Sakura, Rosaline, Anh and couple of older men sitting at the lobby.

Midori and Anh are spotted the other group, motioning them where they're sited. "Hey you guy you made it. We're currently waiting for Ms. Searrs buzz us in." Midori sounded very excited.

"Midori I like share your enthusiasm but we have to be calm plus the meeting is very serious and important for us," Anh spoke reservedly.

"I can be serious you know and I'm the leader of the group." Midori held back her zealous behavior.

Danni was still wary both of Rosaline and Sakura due her earlier impression of them. "How you guys met? You seem not enjoying see other company as the others getting along with each other." Danni is trying to break the ice. "Isn't like you two having unresolved sexual tension between you," A collection what utter by both of Rosaline and Sakura. Danni felt smaller. _"Oh great now they're piss off at me,"_

Elevator attendant came for them and start up the elevator toward the top floor. Alyssa is sitting at the end table in the conference room going over the evidence one more time. "_I guess it show time I have to tell them," _Alyssa thought as everyone filing in.

"I brought you here for this meeting. There are some things humanity never should know due wanting protecting them of the knowledge very existence that can't be explained or comprehended. They came from various myths and legends you could chalk it up as imagination but they're very real and existing on this day, they called vampires." Alyssa was putting on theatric show for everyone. "Another reason I gathered you all here to stop a man named John Smith isn't really his real name but he stole a research program from Jonathan Searrs and turned it something grotesque beyond humane. The real reason why I wanting you to stop John Smith at all cost and his ally because he ruined my father and corrupted his life work," Alyssa briefly closing her eyes. "Pardon my French I don't give a fuck everyone said he needed knock down a peg or two."

"You can leave now because you don't be involving some woman's pretty vendetta or save human race from extinction it you're choosing.

Everybody was stunned of the revelation. "You saying that he jacked your father's research and using it as experiments?" Danni spoke for everyone.

"My father's research was for biogenetic for various diseases and how we going to curing them. Smith was assisting him at the time until Smith stabbed him in back." Alyssa was waiting for their reaction.

"So he causing you trouble and you want kick his ass? Count me in he shouldn't done that to your father and you," Danni agreeing with Alyssa.

"This mean we are fighting against not one but two fronts? I have some reserved about this but I can help your cause," Yukariko talked.

"This is unusual I never anticipate that we're partaking in revenge and saving the world. Sometime you have going against both logic and reason to finish the job." Rei then realize Danni have rubbing off of her.

"I think it cool to fight the bad guys and stopping evil in it tracks. It time for Bishoujo Mahou Shoujo Midori the eternal seventeen old," Almost everyone groaned at the table (Mayha have WTF! Expression looked on her face.) Even Miss Maria's stoic drop and dumbfounded why somebody like Midori thinks she's seventeen.

"_Please, please god doesn't be another Danni at the table,"_ Rei was angst as Danni was grinning like an idiot as she found a kindred spirit in Midori.

"I glad everyone having fun but we've a meeting to conduct, so Dr. Sagisawa please come at the podium." Alyssa gave way to Youko.

"First I want to apologize for my lover acting like an immature fool," Youko glared at Midori and she sunk where she's sitting at. "Thank you to Lu-san brings up the digital data from one the building that Searrs used to conducting their experiments codenamed Project Darkness." Youko tap a few keys on laptop and the screen showing some images. "I studied the DNA sample from a human and comparing one to a vampire. The human one is normal and hasn't been injected with vampire DNA yet." She clicked to the next one. "This one injected with vampire's DNA at first initially rejecting the foreign DNA then slowly merging with vampire's one to the human's. At course through their records several people has died due incompatibility issues with the generics. They have capture some vampires to order extract their samples, studied them." Youko went to the next page. "I have gathered that they want turning humans into artificial vampires for unknown purpose but the key it they have find compatible DNA from both species to correctly merging them. That concluded our session," Everyone were whispering what going on.

"Thank you Dr. Sagisawa, I like to call up Mr. Yamada and Mr. Kenji Shomizu for their assistance."

"Thank you calling us, Searrs-san. I took some photo and gathering up information from club named The Rose I base on the fact where Smith-san mystery ally have his base of operation." Yamada laid down the pictures. "Isn't easy not be spotted and I value my life here the picture of him." Yamada pass around a copy for everybody. "His name is Homura Nagi with three other people besides him. Also he has guards surrounding the place even it a club and he operate on clean record so won't drawing any attention to him." Shomizu is next.

"Inside of the club large as a warehouse and may hold about three hundred people at tops. You can't just storm in there without endangering anyone in the place or be capture by the enemy," Shomizu caution everyone. "You have plan going in there, studying the enemy, gathering some clues and getting out of there before he calling the police." Shomizu drew out a map. "This is the interior of warehouse with strategic points where any potential guard will be at. To order to blend in one of us have to volunteer to order entering the club incognito without drawing suspecting to investigate," Shomizu is finish.

"That conclude our meeting so within couple of nights report in." Alyssa adjourns the meeting.

Author's Note: This is second to last chapter of the first arc of the story. I started writing the chapter December of 2010 that little over year and half honestly some parts of the story feel like crap and I contradicting some things in the story. I glad you reading and waiting for the next chapter so I see you the next one.


	10. Wiping All Out

On a Saturday night where are some college students enjoying themselves during their summer break also there are couple of people whom among the crowd are there for a different reason.

"Ugh why I have wearing a skirt to the club? I know we're undercover to bust this operation but I feel uncomfortable wearing this!" Danni was irritated.

"It part of the plan and we're be in disguise to blend in with the crowd because we don't want announcing of our presences to them," Rei was trying to reason her.

"I sort understanding your reasoning but I don't want any perverted wind flipping my skirt up," Rei tried to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "Danni this is real life and not anime stop thinking like that," Rei reprimanded her girlfriend.

"Earth to Rei we are fighting against vampires they are real and not made up mythological shit," Danni countered.

Their wrist communicators went off. "Hi sensei how is the set up going? We still in line for entering the club me and Rei are doing fine oh Black Ranger and Pink Ranger is currently about behind four people." Danni was very enthusiastic with the code names but the other hand Rei found it-utterly stupid.

"Pink Ranger is here our current status about enter the club within a few minutes and about proceed infiltrate the place with our false IDs providing by Mr. Yamada," Rei wanted to curse Midori out for straddling her with code name after a freaking Power Ranger character.

Midori was in her truck talking to Danni and Rei through her wrist communicator. "I see you about to making into the club? That good they let you in and now just waiting in for the signal and we busting in, Red Ranger out," Midori was giddy to end Nagi's operation.

They found it through Yamada's help and to have the knowledge of club's true intentions, turning people into vampires and finding victims. Midori barely contain her energy but as a leader she make sure tonight's operation going smoothly and avoiding needlessly carnage rushing in like bunch of Leroy Jenkins.

"Kamen Rider is here with Cutey Honey and Batman is looking for the backdoor," Mahya visibly sighed into the communicator. "Sara estimate they are forty vampires within the building and Yukariko searching for a way to positioning herself on the catwalk. Miss Maria and Anh seeing any guards within the vicinity since I can't use my bombs due of innocent civilians plus Danni and Rei don't have their weapons with them, Kamen Rider out,"

Shion doesn't want be here tonight but her cousin drag her here with Aoi and Mayo since things have been complicated between the two over the past year. She rather reading books tonight than being here with other college students of course due Chie's thinking process that she's be an old woman living with tons of cats than having fun.

"Shion-chan you looked you wanting be anywhere than here," Mayo was concern for her friend. "I never believe that Harada-san and Senou-san inviting us to a dance club I haven't spend anytime outside helping the family's business and doing class work,"

"Chie why you're dragging me to this place in spite my protect you have to pulling me against my will. I feel uncomfortable in this atmosphere especially you've invited her of all the people," Shion pointed at Mayo. "You should know that the thing between us been dicey." Shion wants to sink away and disappear.

"Hey you need to lighten up a little bit and don't have a stick in your ass because you turned down going to Todai and decided to attend at Fuuka University at your own leisure." Chie was starting to get at her cousin and Aoi sensing the tension between them trying to defuse the situation.

"Chie and Shion please showing some courtly you are drawing unnecessary attention among yourselves and the people hearing your argument."

Both Chie and Shion are looking at Aoi. "Geez Aoi I'm sorry for being loud but Shion—"Her thoughts got cut off.

"Chie say one more word tonight you're sleeping on the crouch," Aoi was furious at her girlfriend. "Shion-chan I understand you like being a homebody but you can't live as a hermit for rest of your life so having some fun for a change." Aoi smiles brightly. "I almost forget tell you guys that I text to Sayuri and Yayoi-chan that where's our table at they be here within a few minutes,"

As the partygoers enjoying themselves they're unaware a presence lurks among them. "Ah seeing many people…many victims tonight dancing to the melody of their doom," Nagi poetically spoken. Arashi was looking at her brother admiringly, Fuu stoically staring and Shun is leering and flirting with couple of women.

"The main course for tonight is human with dash of mayhem and fear." Nagi was laughing at his own private joke. "Please gentlemen close the doors, ladies having a feast upon us fitting for a future king, no a future emperor for a vampire nation."

Hail onii-sama to our utopia and downfall of humanity," Arashi comment while drinking glass full of blood.

"Time to dine with these bitches," Said Shun with his usual vulgar self. Fuu impassionedly left from the office.

"How being the head editor of the school's newspaper like, Chie?" Sayuri asked.

"Well my dear it's a fun experience to work with other people and interviewing the student council liking to dolce into some secrets-" Aoi gave Chie a sharp look-"To preserve the integrity of journalism,"

While Sayuri and Chie were talking Shion was seeing something not right with this place. She felt a tingle of sensation within her head kind like internal warning system going off.

"Me and Mayo-chan have to go the bathroom we'll be back for sec," Aoi announce.

"Oh I wasn't paid attention Aoi-san I have something on my mind," Shion spoke.

"Shion are you alright? You didn't have any alcohol beverage?" Mayo was worrying about Shion.

"Go ahead Mayo-chan." After they left Shion started to see auras around people of different colors surrounding them. Then she decided to take her glasses off. "Um guys you see something different about everyone around here?"

Chie the first be skeptic. "What you're talking about? Shion you tired we can leave at anytime that you wanted."

"Oh I thought you have saw some light surrounding the crowd I guess I was wrong," Shion was thinking to trust her better judgment but a little part of her mind warning something horrible going to happen in this club.

Rosaline and Sakura are out side of the club waiting in position. _"Why I've to be with her we hate each other gut," _Rosaline thought. They're currently on stand-by while the others looking for some way entering in without being spotted. It took effort and Alyssa's plans setting up this raidwith flawless precision and mining the data that Anh have brought. Everything was going accordingly to plan.

"Everybody too tight within the place may hamper our movement. We have trust our instinct and maneuver our way," Rei was worried in case they can't defend themselves against this enclosed environment.

"They have been clever to cut off any potential escape routes in this building and easier for them to pick off victims this way especially we don't having my knives and your sword, Rei." Danni gave a gentle squeeze on her hand. "Red Ranger this Black Ranger we're currently middle of the club searching any suspicious looking people. Our location is somewhere around the bar area and about close of two-hundred people mash up in here. I don't know what they are planning but I have feeling something troublesome about to happen, Black Ranger over and out."

Danni felt her hairs standing up shaking in dread. "Rei please promise me stayed with me until the end." Rei was surprise by way the Danni spoke without her usual courage and cockiness.

"I promise you until my dying breath I won't let any harm or danger getting you, Danielle." Rei squeeze tightly on Danni's hand in reassure.

"I have your back Rei if any harm a hair on you I will kill SOB," Danni return the gesture as they refocus on their mission.

Aoi was standing front of the mirror putting lipstick a good-looking woman next to her examining Aoi. "Are you alone tonight? This is your first time being here?" She is unusually inquired toward Aoi.

"I hear couple of my friends at school they have visited this place about three times and they swear they were enjoy it," Aoi sounded enthusiastic. "I accompany by my girlfriend, her cousin and couple of our friends. Chie doesn't look like it but she's the jealous type if I looked at another person and me already taken."

"Senou-san I don't wanting Shion-chan worried about me or Harada-san thinking you is taking too long." Mayo talked.

"You worry about your loved ones, that so cute cherish them as you noted they'll be gone as instant." The woman's fangs grew as Mayo screamed.

Within the club vampires are descending onto the partygoers attacking everyone in their sights. "C-Chie I just heard someone screaming," Yayoi looked behind and witnessing vampires feasting on the people. "Please tell me I'm not seeing that," She turned pale.

Chie, Sayuri, and Shion saw the scene unfolded where people are running away, vainly trying to opening the entrance door while mysteriously lock. "Aoi and Mayo haven't got back from the washroom we've to find them," Chie was sensing danger and worried about them.

Shion having some visions visualize the situation in her head. Knot of her stomach turned seeing Mayo died with her blood drained. She had to find her fast before it too late.

Danni and Rei realize they're trap in circus of chaos with people trampling each other to death escaping the relentless vampires' assault. "Red Ranger this Pink Ranger they sprung their trap and this SOS emergency there are people currently dying," Rei told Midori the details through their wrist communicator. Danni was fighting off couple of vampires when she got separated from Rei while push back into a tight corner.

"Okay they're in trouble and we really find a way inside fast before everyone is dead including both Danni and Rei." Mahya communicate with the others while relay the information from Midori.

Chie and Shion are searching for Aoi and Mayo through the crowd dodging vampires in the process. Shion is seeing auras telling humans from the vampires and where to avoid them. "Get out the way! Don't push I'm looking for my girlfriend and my cousin's friend," Chie yelled fighting against the wave of panic people.

Both Aoi and Mayo slowly moving against wall avoiding getting crush through sea of humanity. "I must be dreaming ha, ha I must wake up from this nightmare." Mayo was slowly losing it. "Maybe this nightmare so realistic I already dying without clearing air between us," Aoi slapped Mayo.

"Don't be so pessimistic Mayo-chan we still have chance to escape with our lives I have to do is call Chie tell about our location," When she pulled out her cell phone it got knock off and crushed by the fleeing feet of panicking group.

"_I wish I have my knives with them making things easier for myself." _Danni thought. She is fighting off her two vampires adversaries with a chair and Rei using some martial arts fending off about three surrounding her. She parried attacks from them and retaliated with two swift kicks knocking them away from her and much needed breathing room for Rei. The third one tried use a sneak attack but Rei caught her off guard with a backhand as she stumbled. Rei then perform a quick combination of knife-edge chops, double-palm strike and finish with uppercut from certain fighting game knocking her over the bar. Rei grabbed a barstool walking next to her and stabbed her in the chest causing her turn to dust.

Yukariko tried have a clear shot but there people in the way and don't want accidentally hitting them with her arrows. "_Lord please getting me some strength," _She prayed with silence as she let loose one of her arrows.

"Usually I wanting do easy and quietly but time it the essence and we have don't much time so Sara you could punch the emergency exit door," Midori ordered Sara to smash the door. She got a silence nod and punching the door as subtle as can be. "Okay guys let go," They went inside of the club.

Aoi and Mayo were crawling on the floor while panic still reigns. "We crawled over dead bodies…I going to be sick," Mayo tried keep her lunch from stewing over. "I have find Shion-chan and Harada-san so we can leave this place," Mayo sounded little more determine. "Senou-san how you feel about complicated friendships?" She whispered to Aoi.

"Why you have brought it up at time like this?" Aoi was perplexed. "I worry to find Chie and find the exit of this crazy place." One of the vampires found them on the floor vulnerable. When he about pounced on them a silver-tipped arrow found it victim and nailed him on the wall before disintegrated into dust. Aoi muffed Mayo's screams to not draw any attention toward them.

Chie was separated from Shion and currently lost from the other side where both Aoi and Mayo at. She nearly tripped over a corpse with it entrails hanging out from partially opened stomach. Chie threw up and spew up some bile. _"Dear god I did see that!"_ Chie steel herself toward her goal.

Shion was alone and looking for Mayo hoping her vision doesn't come true. She was focusing on the auras seeking out both Aoi and Mayo. Two auras she kept seeing are light blue and particularly strong. They're moving around valiantly fighting against vampires. She also felt a few stronger ones headed toward the dance floor aiding their allies. She continued her search after briefly stop.

Midori, Sara, Mahya, Anh, Rosaline, Miss Maria, and Sakura are in the interior of the club. "It a lot worse than I anticipated," Midori stated the fact.

"I'm sensing about thirty-eight vampires are left in the building and there a lot people in here aren't going to be easy maneuvering and everyone panicking." Sara spoke of the situation everyone was in.

"We need to split up into groups to find Danni and Rei, to rescue everyone and defeat every last vampire in the building," Said Midori as if she was in her favorite Super Sentai show.

"Me, Mahya, and Miss Maria are group one. Sara and Anh are group two, and finally Rosaline and Sakura are group three."

"I hate being with her!" Both exclaim. "She'll ruined our chances because she's immature little brat." Rosaline was pleading for her case. "She have more boobs than brains and she's stuck-up little-"

"Stop it! I won't tolerate bad behavior or back talk. You will learn work together or else," Miss Maria not taking any crap from either of them.

"Eek we sorry Miss Maria we'll obey and helping each other in our cause." Rosaline and Sakura were scare shitless. _"She makes a great taskmistress in the long run," _Midori thought. "Okay guys now we needed to find and rescuing some innocent people," Midori spoke.

Danni was separated from Rei and using a broke barstool as a weapon fought on hard. _"Jeez they're not making things easier for me. I pray that Rei is all right a midst of the chaos surrounding us," _Danni thought of her girlfriend.

Anh and Sara are currently weaving through the crowd with continuous panic with people screaming and shouting. "This is lot worse than we ever expected. They hunting humans liked animals as nothing," Anh spoke to Sara.

"Ms. Lu I sense about four vampires headed toward our direction." Sara warned Anh. Anh nodded with agreement and split from the young dhampir to engage with the enemy. Couple of female vampires is looking for victims to drain from. Anh knocking the first one with swift kick, the second one in attempt to shedding Anh to pieces with a swipe from her claw-shape nails that she barely evaded. Anh pulled her Sais and stabbed the assaulter in the gut. The she-vampire clutching her stomach even the wound was small it felt burning due the weapon drab in holy water.

The first one reenter the fight and attempting to kick Anh with double-scissor kick but Anh rolling away and swept her off her feet and stabbed her in the heart as she disintegrated into dust. A large male vampire appeared behind Anh undetected before him about to strike, he throw by some unseen force. Sara is appearing from thin air. "Ms. Lu you should be careful or you'd cost your life." Sara grinned

"Thanks for the advice but we're middle of a melee now Sara dear we have about having some company," Three more vampires appearing arming with weapons.

Midori gave a battle cry as she fought against four vampires surrounding her with Miss Maria having her own battle with two ninja-sword wielding vampires and Mahya currently has a hard time with sumo-size vampire swinging an iron club. "They're relentless and stubborn too," Mahya grinding her teeth against the vampire's weapon with her toy hammer. (It got be some joke since Irina gave her the weapon.)

Dammit! He kept flipping away from my reach and his buddies pelting me with potshots." Midori's opponent is maneuvering away from her with the other two slowing down her movements with blowguns and the last one with curve blade engaging with Midori.

Miss Maria with her wire-razor tearing through her opponents defenses like nothing and slicing off their limbs. "Ms. Sugiura you lack both elegance and grace let me show you how is done." Miss Maria took Midori's opponent whom about to throw one of his knives wrapping her wire around all his limbs and his head, manipulating him like a marionette and rip his arms and legs and decapitate his head off leaving a limbless and headless torso.

Yukariko snipe off seven vampires now and protecting the people but she's starting running on low of sliver arrows. _"Fatigue about to set in and I can't hang on much later but I have do it for Wataru-san,"_ With renew strength Yukariko decide to continue.

"Come on door opening up we need to get off!" Sayuri and the other were pounding on the door frantically hoping someone from the outside hearing their pleas.

"Move out the way let me through maybe the barstool do the trick." Yayoi's boyfriend, Ryo threw the chair against the door bounce off like an invisible force field, ricochet back and hitting on his face breaking his nose.

"That is we going die, we going to die and nobody will seeing any of us even again even our families." Sayuri slaps a hysterical Yayoi.

"Please get a grip on yourself we aren't going to die tonight just have faith we'll survive. Sayuri hoped she believe her own words.

Rosaline and Sakura bypassing the enemy and fought couple of human bodyguards incapacitated them. "They having all the fun and we just glorified delivery people," Sakura complained.

"I like fighting against them with reckless abandonment but we have a job to do and working with you is teeth-clenching for me." Rosaline offer a truce.

"Yeah we don't have a choice since Miss Maria threaten us with punishment," Both Sakura and Rosaline shuttered. Then they find Danni currently fought off in two-against-one situation while protecting a young man trapped against the back wall. Rosaline pull off her whip from her waist and Sakura took off her yo-yo and attacking the two vampires.

"Here your knives catch them." Sakura toss out Danni's Butterfly Knives and she caught them.

"Finally you guys show up I'm worry sick about Rei since I didn't hear her I afraid that she's…" Danni was genuine worry for Rei.

"Okay we're going to find her I have her sword strap on my back," Rosaline reassure Danni. "Let rid these cockroaches," Rosaline, Danni, and Sakura tango with their enemies.

Aoi and Mayo halfway across the club headed for the exits. "You got your phone on you, Mayo-chan?" Aoi asked. "I going to tried to call Chie where our location is and hoping to meet her and Shion-chan to exit this place," Mayo about handed her cell phone to Aoi, the crowd pushing away from the exit and got separated in the process.

Nagi watched the bloodbath unfolded down below. "I seem underestimate the humans and they continuously decimate my vampires tomorrow I'll call John Smith and telling him about this,"

"Onii-sama you aren't mad that they're slicing through the vampires without having any support or adding any humans to our ranks," Arashi wanted to know.

Shun was fascinate by the carnage. (He was thinking of other things like the blonde with huge knockers' utterly destroying couple vampires or the blonde-haired Vietnamese woman slit the throat of the naginata-weilding vampire she's probably flexible in the bedroom and the old looking woman-Shun has some standards even they low as it is.)

Fuu still wearing the mask of impassionate observing the enemy in future reference in case they clash.

"Homura-dono we need more men to deal with the threat. We lost half of our man against the intruders and-"Nagi held his hand to shoo him.

"It didn't matter is going waste some resources also we can refill the ranks alright now you dismiss, Kou."

Shion sensing now several different auras in the club and recognize couple of them. She was homing in Mayo's location. _"Why suddenly my chest tightened and feeling lightheaded?" _Shion was wondering. _"I sense my allies fight against the vampire I hope I will find Mayo in time," _Shion felt weird calling complete strangers her allies. _"I've some connections toward them?" _Shion may never find out.

Danni, Rosaline and Sakura are looking for Rei among the panicking crowd searching for her. "We escort the people away from here it making easier to find Rei," Danni was urging on.

"Don't be hastily we find your companion we've avoided being trample by the crowd first." Rosaline was screaming over the crowd.

"It easy for you to say I really worry for my girl." Danni is shouting back. _"I hope you're okay, Rei."_

Chie was circling back over searching for anyone including her cousin. She saw debris littering over for the club goers' futile to breach the door and people slowly trampling to their deaths. _"This totally crazy and seeing bodies torn over, people dying I can't it anymore." _She tried earlier to call Aoi but she didn't receive any signal.

Both Aoi and Mayo are pushing toward the exit through sea of humanity trying to escape. "Mayo hanged on I almost there I still moving dead weight from you," Aoi vainly tried to rescue Mayo while trapped within pile of dead bodies.

Midori, Mahya and Miss Maria are taking care of the vampires whom tried to attack the fleeting victims in the club. "This is disgusting I think that the vampire seeing their potential victims as their buffet," Midori was furious what happening during the scene.

"Ms. Sugiura focused on your anger on annihilating the remaining ones to avenge the innocents whom lost their lives tonight." Miss Maria is calmly producing a solution for Midori.

"Okay since they need dealt with severely it a change of plans." Midori tapped on her wrist communicator to order everyone to destroy every last of them.

Anh and Sara were on the wall taking a breather after fighting for non-stop about twenty minutes. "Everyone you can hear me? There a change of order from search and rescue to wiping all of them out and sending them to hell," Anh and Sara looked at each other.

"There no silly codenames, no cheesy heroic speech, and she sound totally piss," Sara was wondering.

"You're such Midori? There people need saving what if they caught in the crossfire?" Anh is questioning Midori's authority.

"Then we are avoiding unnecessary causalities to civilians." Midori sounded cold.

"_I don't like the way she speak as she going to genocide every vampire on the world," _Anh fears more of Midori than actual vampires.

Rei using herself as a shield protected the barmaid she sustained some injuries with two rabid vampires pulling apart the makeshift barrier. _"Danni probably will think after seeing me I looked like crap. She isn't here and I fought tooth and nail against them but at the end they nearly overwhelming me with their numbers." _Rei thought. _"At least I die fighting against them without any regrets," _Rei adjusting her position on the barmaid and looking at her. "You're safe now they're coming soon I hope this mope handle going to last using as weapon. Rei was reassuring the barmaid.

They tearing the makeshift barrier Rei were preparing for her last stand then they were beheaded and slowly turning into ashes.

"Rei, Rei I finally found you baby." Danni and Rei reunited with a passionate kiss in front Rosaline, Sakura, and the barmaid.

"Um guys you keep down your public display of affection you know I kind embarrassed to see others kissing," Both Sakura and Rosaline were blushing pink.

"Oh sorry guys we haven't seeing each other about thirty minutes and I worried that Rei was dying and something," The silence was awkward and everybody standing there until the barmaid spoken.

"That wonderful guys like seeing lovers reuniting like from Kannazaki No Miko." She smiled.

"_Oh great she revel herself as GL fan and now she wanting them model for her doujinshi," _Sakura thought.

"Rei here your sword I have been lugging it for past twenty-five minutes it your family heirloom," Rosaline handle her sword to Rei.

Rei pull it from the sheath and checking out the descriptions written in kanji. "My sword the "Beautiful Angel" has been with my family since the Edo period," She took a few practice swings before putting back in the sheath.

"You did hear from Midori? She ordered all of us to eliminating the remaining vampires around here." Danni told the details to Rei.

"That means everything escalate into something worse and abandoning the pervious mission." Rei was dumbfounded.

Mayo was favoring her right ankle after she sprained it. "Senou-san you're sure that you saw Harada-san? I need going out of here from this nightmare I almost died tonight," Mayo was visibly shaking.

"I glad I pulled you from pile of corpses, Mayo-chan now we have to find both Chie and Shion-chan." Aoi was optimistic. The brief lull shattered by a vampire who stalking them throughout the place pounce onto them and Aoi got separated from Mayo making an easy prey for him due Mayo's injury ankle.

Shion identify the crimson aura as Mayo and black one as the vampire. _"Please don't let Mayo die,"_ Shion ran up toward where Aoi and Mayo were at. She assault with visions she can't comprehend, her instinct guiding her to the source.

Mayo is slowly backing away from the vampire until she hit against the wall. "Get away from her you monster!" Aoi tried to hitting the vampire with the chair but it got shatter after connecting him and drew attention to her. He backhanded her and knocking her into unconsciousness.

Mayo braced herself for unenviable ending. _"Shion I guess it the final goodbye you're my true best friend,"_

"Get away her you bastard!" Shion was standing with fierce aura surrounding her.

"Oh you're pretty and probably taste sweet after I'm draining of you," He spoken with lust in his eyes.

"Try me you fool or you _will _regret your last folly." Shion was cracking her neck.

Mayo stared at Shion with disbelief. "_When she suddenly become awesome?"_

He threw a high speed punch but Shion caught his hand. "First you _daemon_ you made your mistake to hunt, second you needed be cleanse from the earth, and finally this girl awaken to her destiny." Shion spoke with thousand voices within her. She crushing all five of his fingers and he felt pain.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! I really going to drain you and rape your corpse." He favoring now useless fingers

Mayo was alternative from awe-stuck to be frightened by Shion. _"Why she's talking with different voices?"_

The lustful vampire kept swinging at Shion with his left as she effortless making him a fool and than some. "This is bothersome and boring what fight a one-handed vampire like you can't put up with unless you using as a substitute girlfriend," Shion taunting him in her normal voice. (Mayo blushed at the comment that Shion won't said ever.)

He was getting madder and madder as Shion keep dodging his attacks. "Okay trying this for sizes," He turned into mist and surrounding Shion.

"Cheap parlor tricks won't make you go farther." Shion sighed in annoyance. She went to bar grabbed a glass of alcohol, drank it, found some matches, lighten it up, spiting it out and using as blowtorch. The fire forced him back to solid form order rolling over to putting out the fire. Shion walked over to him with a barstool's leg stabbing him on the heart and he was reducing into ashes.

"Shion-chan I worried about you-"Mayo was cut off as Shion kissed her. There are two people observing the fight between Shion and the vampire.

"Rei you did heard that from her? The original one spoken through her that can be…" Danni talked to Rei.

"You mean that she's awoken with latent power within her," Rei thought the same thing as Danni. "She is now one of us,"

A couple was chase by three tall vampires until them were cut into ribbons by Miss Maria's wires. "Ugh you shouldn't chase after food even it moving," She was mocking them.

Midori is using the butt end of her labrys pushing away the spear-wielding vampire from four teenagers. "Seriously justice always wins!" She was on the offensive charging ahead against her opponent whom regaining her balances.

They clash for a moment before Midori was kicked in the gut by she-vampire. Midori was trying to catch her breath; she nearly was stabbed in the left shoulder. Midori is spinning away slicing the woman with wide-arc swing. Before her opponent's regenerate ability kicks in Midori using her axe swiftly decapitated her head off. Midori gave a victory sign.

Anh was mowing down the remaining vampires as Sara assisting her. "Ms. Lu we clean up a few leftovers by dance floor and about less than eight are left." Sara concentrate her senses to location the remaining one amongst the crowd and the bar area. "Okay they over there and it about few of them head toward the entrance,"

"_Lucky some of the people enable escaping the massacre with their lives intact," _Anh thought positively.

"Why we has fight freaking ninja vampires!" Sakura was using the table as a shield while Rosaline throwing bottles to hit a basically moving, difficult target. _"This isn't Naruto and it totally unfair!"_ Sakura's musings of absurdness of the fight interrupted by a kunai flew past her. She clumsy tried to throw one of Rosaline's throwing knives unsuccessfully hit on floor with a thud. _"Oh yeah an epic fail moment,"_

"I finally found you guys everything went gonzo since about forty-five minutes ago after you went to the bathroom," Chie was relieve.

"Chie Mayo-chan is hurt she needed medicinal attention pronto. I have to save her she was nearly suffocated to death by piles of dead bodies on top of her." Aoi is recounting the horrible experience.

"We're leaving this freak show now and call the police afterwards." Chie was determining to flee with her girlfriend, her cousin, and her friend.

Yukariko have caught up with Midori, Miss Maria, and Mahya explained the situation to her. "You did well, Ms. Yukariko." Miss Maria was praising to Yukariko.

"I only kill about ten of them and protecting the people," Yukariko was staring at the floor and blushing.

"We should meeting up with the others and exit this place." Midori speak. Everyone was agreeing her.

Chie, Aoi, Mayo, and Shion met up Sayuri and Yayoi at the entrance way. "What you mean we can't get this door open even from the outside too," Chie wanting some answers.

"We tried everything to pry open the door even using a large metal trash can as a battering ram the results of having two guys with head injuries." Sayuri point over where the injured attended nearby.

"We're trapped in here with no help coming along," Chie was showing some frustration. "It got to be a way out somewhere we needed fleeting from this hellhole fast,"

"Coming through everyone calm down we're got a situation for this problem." Midori and everyone else walked to the entrance with the crowd parting away.

"It seems this door seal by some vampire magic it won't open until everybody around here is dead." Anh explained. "We killed all forty of them it still won't bulge I figure may tied to John Smith's benefactor he probably have strong powers to sealing up everyone here until he see what fit,"

"Excuse me what you blabbing about?" Mayo asked as everything went over her head.

"I hate to tell you this but this isn't some urban fantasy where vampires and boogey men existed together," Chie was pointing out the absurdness of Anh's theory.

"Um what about those people attacking everyone on sight drinking their blood," Yayoi interjected meekly.

Danni and Rei studied Shion with interest as she has her eyes downcast. _"They're studying me like some science experiment and why I did kiss Mayo?"_ There are more questions than answers for Shion.

"I like to try my plastic explosive but it out of the question since there people right here and I don't want to hurt anyone," Mahya being caution.

"You got what?! That very dangerous how you able carried it around without being arrest by the police," Chie is perplexed.

"Patience is virtue but sometime that overrates virtue isn't worth bunch cans of beans." Miss Maria is unusually antsy,

Everyone was looking at Miss Maria with her strange idiom. "That even computed right?" Rosaline thought Miss Maria's age finally catching up to her.

"We have pull a McGuyver rigging up something to smash this door," Anh was starting explaining her plan.

"Um someone tell me who is McGuyver please?" Aoi was ignorant of modern pop culture.

"He's the guy who making things by combines them." Chie explained the show to Aoi.

"Oh like Gurren Lagann with combine mecha keep going beyond the impossible," Chie rolled her eyes.

"She just revel her power level to her girlfriend, Rei." Danni was commenting on Aoi's knowledge of Tengan Toppa Gurren Lagann. Rei was better off let Danni have her otaku moment.

"Mahya may I borrow your toy hammer?" Anh asks her. "If my calculations are correct there a weak point on door I may crack it,"

"_Please don't say for massive damage," _Rei already have Danni's fanity inflicting Aoi.

"I need someone's lipstick to mark off the points of the door figure how the magic will respond," The women within the club digging through their purses searching for their lipsticks. After receiving about fourteen lipsticks Anh process to marking off about five spots. "First off I need something resemble a stick…"

The paramedics at the scene were attending the injured including Ryo's broken nose. Midori and the others silently slip after the door was open. Shion was with Mayo as her ankle elevated to relieve the pain. Shion's awaken and the kiss between them left everything awkward.

"Mayo do you remember every thing after you know." Shion was avoiding Mayo's eyes.

"Shion you have some hidden power? You took on that I don't know what to call it like easy. Thank you for saving me…" Mayo trailed off

Shion figure things between them got a lot more complicated. Chie was with Aoi who talking Mai on Chie's phone. "It is crazy like being some direct-to-DVD movie but real and surreal at the same time. There people being dead or seeing things that making you to think that you're on some kind of drugs." Aoi was describing their night.

Rie was glad to high-tailed out of the club with the pictures she took with her digital camera. When she disguised herself and went undercover as high school student. (She's in fact twenty-nine but almost passes as seventeen old.) Like something from battle shounen manga where these women utterly destroyed a bunch of vampires as nothing. (Her nephews reading them she doesn't care about manga she prefers classical Japanese literature like Tales of Genji.)

"_I hope these bozos at the office can take me serious now that I have some proof of these vampires' existence," _Rie smiled hoping this scoop making her stop doing everyday life stories.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone this is concludes the first arc of Lost Girls. I have been worked on it since July of 2008 and I glad you read it all these years. Also I wanting to thanks anonymous for reviewing the last chapter. The second anonymous yeah I planned edited the first chapter since I don't have a beta at this moment. See you the next chapter, bye.


	11. Bittersweet Memories

"_That poor girl what happened to her parents get killed by some animal and they left her orphaned with her younger brother,"_ The younger nurse spoken in a whisper.

"_Be quiet don't speak out loud she can hear you. It's very sensitive information impeding the crime. The detectives can't get any answers from her due she suffered from head trauma causing have partial amnesia."_ The older nurse felt some sympathy toward Mai.

Mai was staring at the window not responding to the two detectives were questioning her. Her violet eyes blink once tried to recall her savior's name or her identity.

The morning's sun awakened Mai from her brief fray into memory's lane her past is still elusive as ever. The incident at the club added the amount of stress and meeting Mikoto starting all this craziness at the first place. _"Why she ever appears trouble isn't far back. Top of that I swear I've been stalked recently and increasing feeling paranoid."_ Mai thought. Just to find any form of normalcy she decided to call Tate. After a few rings he didn't answer. _"Yuuichi probably turn off his phone so I unable leave a message for him." _Mai realized she may call back later.

Across over town Mikoto with Miroku were on their nightly vigilance looking for Nagi's forces. "Mistress you look more intense you'd relax and focus the task on hand."

"Miroku you're unusually concern for my well-being honestly I can't overcome my greatest failure to save her parents I need to train harder for ani-ue and save her." Her golden eyes were briefly flashing red. "Nagi tip his hand and some our former allies are different parts of Fuuka waiting for his order." Mikoto stride a few feet away from her familiar while searching for clues of something significant. Her instincts told her something amidst and turn around find someone watching her. She's in a defensive stance while looking tense, sensing the enemy may spring a trap for them. "Mirkou please cover my back they might flank us and ambush into unfavorable position," She instructed Mirkou.

"I don't mind mistress I need the exercise for years of inactivity." Mirkou smirk chillingly. About few minutes of unsettling silence, they let their guard down. "Jeez I'm disappointed that they won't attack us so I could enjoy some fun." Mirkou felt his fun won't come that the enemy decided to retreat. Mikoto swear that someone was watching her for unknown purpose…

Shion is currently in her room musing how the bizarre scene that transpired at the club couple nights ago involving vampires and people whom methodically slaughtering them and strangely enough she slay one of them saving Mayo from death. Still unbelievable to her this could came from straight out of a Hollywood movie with mixture of current action anime the way they fought and avoiding killing innocent people. She thought herself as normal girl trying stay out of trouble, studying and obeying her parents. That threw out of window plus the same people came to their defense told her she have the potential being a vampire slayer. Shion thought that was crazy added the kiss between her and Mayo making things complicated at least.

"Shion-chan, Mayo-chan is here to see you," Her mother called. Shion realize she can't avoid it any longer. Mayo is on crutches for her sprained ankle was sitting down on the couch waiting for Shion.

"Mayo I see you came here to talk about the incident and how things seems so surreal over that club three nights ago. I don't know how our friendship stay like this-"Mayo cut Shion out.

"Drop it Shion you were stress, I was stress, I was fear for my life I was almost trampled to death. Everything went crazy that lady's canine teeth grew couple of inches. There were people dying, people turning into dust, there were pandemonium everywhere. You think you have an easier time being with your cousin, Aoi-san had pull me from pile of bodies on top of me is traumatic experience." Mayo broke down crying and Shion is comforting her.

"_This is the day last year when she got dump by her boyfriend and she took it hard." _Shion begins to relive the memory.

Shion was doing her homework during summer break the doorbell rang as Shion went downstairs checking who it is. Shion find a rain-soaked Mayo at the front door. "Shion-chan h-he dumped me," Mayo cried. "I don't believe he called me a big-boob brat and he wanted someone act like his age." Shion let Mayo in. Mayo took off her clothes so Shion can put them in the dryer machine. "Mayo you can use the shower now," Shion spoke.

"Thanks Shion-chan I needed it I'll tell you everything that happened," Mayo was trying hard not crying some more. Everything romantic isn't Shion's expertise or she not interested any type of relationship. It is maybe hard for her given out any advice to Mayo since herself rather not getting involved with anyone.

"Shion I finish with the shower you do have any clothes for me?" She asked.

"Sorry I don't have anything that fit you, Mayo due to your breasts but you can use my robe." Shion talked to Mayo without looking.

Mayo came out from the bathroom wearing a navy blue bathrobe walking into Shion's room. Shion turned around to see Mayo have entered the room and motioning her to her bed. "Mayo I can't guarantee you I'll giving you the best advice since I'm not seeking dating or being in a romantic relationship," Shion explained.

"Shion isn't you're an expert in love anyway I just bare everything to you from every little detail. Kato called me today he asked me to meet him at the usual place. I was excited I going to hang with him since we probably won't seeing each other that much due the entrance exams hanging over us and college looming for both of us. I'm very happy I don't like doing our summer homework and being coop up in the house." Mayo gave Shion the evil eye. "I thought maybe he brought something for me like a giant teddy bear. I sat down smiling he looked…unfocused and not paying attention to me I asked what wrong. He looked up at me with melancholic expression.

"Mayo I thought everything up to the point about us. We're going to separate colleges and experience different things in life I wanting someone sharing the same goals as me, the same dreams I don't wanted tying down to weight of life. My honest opinion Mayo you're too little immature for my taste even we in the same grade I felt I needed a woman sharing my life passion accept my ambitions. I hate being blunt to you but you need a reality check you are a big-boob brat I shouldn't baby sit you or don't share the same mindset as me. I glad being in relationship with you Mayo but some point our relationship shouldn't continue because our relationship isn't equal, 50/50."

Mayo was stunned. "But, but Kato why you unloaded this on me? I'm sorry not as smart as Shion-chan or ambitious as you but I can tried making this through." Mayo was pleading. "Kato, Kato giving me a second chance."

"Mayo is over I'm sparing you from breaking in front of everybody in school." He walked away leaving a crying Mayo.

"That how just it happened he broke up with me without any reason," Mayo is struggling to contain her tears.

Shion heard Mayo's break up story and had a hard time to dishing out some advice for her lovelorn friend. "He didn't appreciate you and assuming both of you isn't compatible due he thought you won't understand his goals." _Oh god is sound cheesy_ Shion thought.

"Shion-chan I wish I was strong and stand on my own two feet. I'm so sorry dumping my problems onto you and I was so stupid not seeing this coming, Shion-chan." Mayo continued crying on Shion's chest.

"_Mayo you some time to heal," _Shion thought as she stroke Mayo's crimson hair. Later on after Mayo cried herself to sleep Shion continuing her studies was distracted and can't focus her work. Shion having some unpleasant thoughts about want to punch Kato's lights out for selfishly and unceremoniously dumping her. The rationale part doesn't like using the option of violence against another person even he was a jerk toward her friend._ "Maybe she need somebody appreciate the whole her not just her large breasts." _Shion is checking on Mayo who was soundly sleeping. _"I should tell mom to call her parents so she can stay here overnight,"_

Shion turned off the lamp on her desk and walk to the bed where Mayo is sleeping on. Shion notice the way she's breathing and staring at her. _"She's very beautiful," _Shion admirably watching Mayo's peaceful slumber. Shion is slowly inching toward Mayo's lips. _"Her lips are kissable maybe won't hurt to touch them." _Shion is about to kiss then she stopping herself. _"Why I am taking advantage of my friend in her sleep," _Shion decided not violate Mayo's trust. Since they don't have a spare futon lying around Shion had to sleep next to Mayo.

It proving the most difficult night for Shion as Mayo kept groping her through her sleep plus having two missiles on her back isn't fun. Morning came not too soon for Shion as vainly she's trying to loosen the death grip from Mayo hugging her in her sleep. _"Mayo you're crushing me to death," _Shion's silent cries proving futile Mayo continuously unaware that she causing so discomfort for Shion.

"Mayo, Mayo wake up I need going to the bathroom. Your clothes are dry and you'll get them?" Shion was silently praying that Mayo will awake up. Mayo is stirring from long slumber and slowly adjusting her eyes.

"Good morning, Shion I see you didn't have any sleep from last night," Mayo stifle a yawn. _"Geez Mayo you molesting me while you were sleeping and difficult to stay asleep because your mountain range hurting my back," _Shion wanting to really say what in her mind but Shion better out using the diplomatic approach.

"I have a lot on mind I don't have a good night sleep and besides you slept through anything." Mayo was staring at Shion.

Shion went to the bathroom and soak herself in tub to wash off last night's sleep. While she's starting to get sleepy, Mayo got in the bath with Shion. "Shion-chan I can wash your back?" Mayo asked. Shion didn't realize another presence in the bathroom with her.

"Yeah you can I needing it wash. Lately I haven't taking care of myself since I'm doing supplementary homework during our summer break." Shion was replying without noticing Mayo.

Mayo is starting to wash Shion's back while in the tub maneuvering so her large breasts won't be in the way. Shion slowly drifting toward sleep Mayo was starting to talk. "Hey Shion you probably set up your future already honestly I don't know I'm want going to college my grades isn't good and barely pass the final exams. I'm appreciate for taking care of me last night Shion I'll going repay you in kindness. I mean you always there for me since we were in grade school me the crybaby. Sometime I wish I was like you the smart one between us and I am envious toward you everyone in our school think I'm some brainless ditz with boobs they never consider I have feelings and kind hurt when the other girls accusing me stealing their boyfriends because of my breasts." Mayo was crying. "Shion I love you as a friend but my feelings running deeper than that maybe I blind to you I was dating Kato sorry it sounded a love confession but I glad being around you making me happy."

Shion is waked when she heard Mayo. _"Mayo I'm not special I just plain old me and I'm the one whom jealous of you due you're very popular." _Shion conceal her thoughts from Mayo.

"So everything between us was starting to get complicated at the point from a year ago. Mayo I didn't know at the time you harbor some crush on me well I was considering looking for him and hurting him but I restrained myself." Shion simply shrugged.

"Then tell me why you kissed me at the club after killing that I can't call it a person was too surreal for me," Mayo was trying banish that memory.

"I wasn't myself I was possessed by something and took over my body like being viewing my own body through my own eyes. Maybe last year I briefly thought kissing you while you were sleep but I don't want to take advantage of you. It is probably subconsciously surfacing up due life and death situation. I was afraid that you going to die and I were searching for you."

Mayo has a gleam one of her eyes. "Okay Tennoujo Shion you will be my girlfriend?" Mayo is asking Shion.

"Mayo you must be joking right? Because I kiss you out of fear you don't have-"Mayo interrupted Shion by kissing her.

"I am truly dead serious Shion," Mayo replied her own answer.

Mirkou, Julia and Yatagarasu were currently sitting down and waiting for their mistresses. "Hey Julia you could sit on my lap because it cold," Mirkou was winking at her. She just was rolling her eyes.

"You could please stop with the lewd jokes I still don't want going out with you." Julia was annoyed.

"Since Shiho-sama is in the meeting room with Reito-sama, Julia's mistress and Mirkou's mistress." Yatagarasu was shuddered the thought of Nao and Shiho being the same room due the two century-long animosity toward the other.

"Don't worry Mikoto-sama is probably putting the two in their place in case they acting up," Mirkou told Yatagarasu as if his read his mind. Yatagarasu was relieved.

"Hey Mirkou you and your mistress find anything about Nagi's plans yet?" Yatagarasu asked Mirkou.

"We still searching some clues but someone out there may stalking her," Mirkou momentary was serious that even surprise Julia a bit. "Our former allies want to make a good impression for our good boy Nagi by taking us out and same time being on his good grace." Mirkou explained. "We don't know yet of the fully details of his plans so we're in the dark for now. Also they'll ambush us to order eliminate us before we disrupting them." Both Julia and Yatagarasu understood him.

"Lately Mikoto-sama is on the edge and tense she felt responsible for not stopping the renegade child and failed to save her parents. She's starting beating herself up over her failure over ten years ago and regretted on this day." Mirkou was temporary pause before continuing. "I am worry she may making a rash decision and not her best mind at this moment she sense someone is stalking her couple nights ago. Well we're checking on her at least everyday to be sure she okay."

"_Also she have some huge knockers on her," _Mirkou kept his mental thoughts to himself without pissing Julia off. "On the news there some victims with their blood drained from their bodies and the police are on the look out the way things are playing I guess that our little lost child on the prowl." Both Julia and Yatagarasu were looking at Mirkou with incredulously disbelief. "Hey, hey I am keeping up with the current events of the world I'm not some lust-filled demon 24/7 and I am the one install security around here."

"I swear Mirkou you're faking being an idiot sometime," Julia felt a headache coming. "Why you are always hitting on me with those pervert jokes and stuff?" She was apprehensive of the answer.

"That my way of was displaying my affections toward you, Julia-chan." Julia blushed.

"You goddamn fool stop making me blushing like a damn novice succubus on her first seduction." She wanted this conversation steer back to the original course. Yatagarasu is wisely not say anything out of his mouth or fear facing the wrath of a piss off and easily embarrassed Julia.

Mai and Tate were at the waiting area for her appointment for Dr. Meioh. "Yuuichi I'm so nervous being here even after my last appointment was few days ago." She held his hand tightly.

"You made any progress of your therapy recently? I don't understand anything about psychoanalysis but I will be there every step of the way for you Mai."

"Um Yuuichi that sound incredible cheesy even for you but I appreciate your sentimental actually your words helping me to calm down."

"Geez Mai you ruined my cool moment for once I like to be cool," Tate was hurt.

"Dr. Meioh will see you now, Tokiha-san." The blonde sectary ushered Mai in the office. Dr. Meioh was sitting at her desk writing notes. "Mai-san I glad to see you since from our last therapy session," She motion Mai to sit down on the leather chair.

"You have written anything on your journal recently? I can help heal you from a past traumatic experience especially losing one's parents to death and orphaned such a young age with younger brother how is Takumi-kun doing?"

"He's a third year in high school now and dating his girlfriend." Mai told her psychologist. "By next spring he'll graduate from high school I may miss him but I'm going to be proud of him."

"Well positive experiences will help you in the long run so take your time getting your memory jog. The journey is still going on and the process takes time I start with the usual questions you still having any nightmares currently?"

"No but I worried for my foster sister over few nights ago there was an incident with twenty-five people got killed and the police still sorting out the details."

Dr. Meioh stopped writing and took out her glasses. "I heard on the news that a lot of people were missing and turning up dead we may have a serial killer on our hand but I'm not a criminologist so is not my expertise but the eye witnesses account of the crime scene at club were scores of women killing some of the club goers and turning to dust. Consider miss hysteria involved that some witnesses explain that some of the club attendants having fangs and attacking other in frenzy perhaps emotional distress due serious nature of the events. Even I advocate somewhat both alternative and unconventional therapy but sometime a healthy skepticism is a good thing I believe that they may experience of mass effects from it,"

Mai was briefly stared into space and mumbling something about fangs. "Excuse me Dr. Meioh my mind drift into somewhere."

"Mai-san you shall postpone your session another time? Or we shall continue on" Dr. Meioh asked.

"No, no I still like to have it," Mai replying back.

"_I'm sorry for the pain I cause for you and your brother even I drove him away but your parents are dead so please forgive me. I made a vow to watch over you and him until the time to come I revel myself to you promise me to remember this is the only way to find him stay strong kiddo_,_"_ Mikoto dropped Mai off at the hospital.

"Promise me to remember, Promise to remember," Echoing through Mai's mind. _"Remember what?"_ "That the promise she made to you over ten years ago you're blocking it not tried to remember your parents' murder, not tried to remember your savior's name that she saved you and Takumi from death. You really want that part of that memory back? You sure you desire that horrible tragedy resurface back in your mind? You want to remember _him?_ The person who slay your father like a dog tearing his throat out? Or stabbed your mother through her stomach and nearly seeing her entrails hanging out? He still out still remembering you looking out finish the job that he has started these past ten years. Tokiha Mai _you _desire this?"

"Please tell what happened on that day I want closure, I want my parents finally have peace, I want to remember the missing piece of the puzzle that have elusive me over the years." Mai was pleading.

"I granted your desire but you've find that piece of the puzzle to complete and hope remembering the past," The voice sound motherly.

Mai is waking from her dream and check her clock next to her bed read 6:17 AM. _"I'm starting to remember bit of pieces from that day," _The pieces of the puzzle is slowly falling to place.

Author's Note: Hi everyone I hope you did enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long update but I have other stories to write and busy playing my PlayStation 3. We are in the 2nd arc of Lost Girls and things starting to get intense with Mai starts to remembering the day of her parents' death. So seeing you next chapter, bye my readers.


	12. Beauty of Destiny

"Mashiro-chan I bored and there nothing to do," Arika was complaining about the heat.

Mashiro is putting down the magazine she was reading and walked over to Arika's bed. "Arika you are the one decided to staying over during summer vacation," Mashiro looms over Arika. "Do your summer assignment Arika or do something constructive as I don't care."

"Jeez Mashiro-chan please don't remind me homework I barely pass all my exams," Arika protected. "Nina-chan and Erstin-chan pass all their classes this seminar and they're staying here at the dorms too," Mashiro was wondering about the two.

"Arika you think it seems a little strange that they always together even they have separated classes? Also something off about Nina I don't know but I'm getting weird vibes about her." Arika looked puzzlingly at Mashiro.

"You sure this is the place? I don't know how Ms. Searrs able getting this person's address short of unbelievable," Danni comment.

"Remember Ms. Williams this recruitment mission for us since she may have the potential being part of Sisterhood of the Slayers," Ms. Maria spoke with authority. "Please don't offend anybody in the house or suffering the consequence," Ms. Maria threatened Danni.

"Ms. Maria you have stick up in the ass isn't funny," Danni made a snide remark.

"I won't tolerate any vulgarity from you," She grabbed Danni's ear and pull her toward the house. "Ouch, ouch Ms. Maria I'm very sorry."

They rang the bell before Mrs. Tennouji answering it. "I never expected any foreign guests are you lost?" She's asking the two.

"May we see your daughter, Ma'am? We've business with her." Ms. Maria stoically talked. "You heard the news about the massacre at that college club?" Mrs. Tennouji have worried look on her face.

"The police were questioning my daughter about the club incident on the other day." Her voice was lowered into a whisper. "Her friend Mayo-chan was shook up she nearly died but her cousin's friend rescued her." Danni raise one of her eyebrows as she wanted to tell Mrs. Tennouji that Chie and Aoi are more than friends and kiss between Shion and Mayo that transpired she bet on her gaydar.

"Mom who are you talking to? Shion came downstairs from her room and seeing Ms. Maria and Danni. She started head back upstairs her mother spotted her.

"These people wanting talk to you. They're foreigners and I think I'm a little suspicious of them having devious motives." She whispered to Shion.

Shion was wary of Ms Maria and Danni since her normal world disrupted and changed nearly a week ago. "Mom I'm sort acquaintance of theirs you can let them in." Shion resigned her fate and figure out they looking for her and kept having visions over past few nights.

She motioned them to the couch and Shion sat down one of the chairs at dining room table. "**Sorry my English isn't good so bear with me,"** Shion spoke in English.

"I know some Japanese, Tennouji-san we can speak in either language that fine for me." Ms. Maria politely replied.

"I'm having business with you so I get to the point. You ever heard everything about vampires? They lurked in the shadows since dawn of time hunting down humanity as food. There are group of women decided to rid world of them. We seek out the ones who have the potential to fight the darkness and giving hope to mankind." Ms Maria closed her eyes briefly.

"You see on that night you have your first killed and witness what they're capable of. They are very dangerous, cunning and merciless." Shion felt uncomfortable with the implication.

"Excuse me I don't know either your names." Shion asked both Ms. Maria and Danni.

"Excuse us not introducing our names I'm Graceburt Mari-san and this is Williams Danielle.

"I have some reserves, Graceburt-san I just a normal girl trying avoiding trouble, going to school and content not sticking out,"

"I'm not pressuring you into a rash decision or forcing anything on you against your will," Ms. Maria was reassuring Shion. "Take your time and think about what I told you," After they left from the Tennouji residence, Shion closed the door behind them. _"Why my life turning upside-down and these crazy dreams I'm having lately causing me questioning my sanity,"_ Shion slid down on the floor crying.

Nightfall slowly approaching, Akane is pacing back and forth in her apartment feeling paranoid. _"They're onto us I need to protect Kazu-kun at all cost," _Akane had read the news how the police got a lead on the disappearances plus the vampire hunter fought Kazuya is still out there. She felt useless against Bruce when he easily provoking and defeated her. _"I must use extreme measures ensure that Kazu-kun should be fed," _In moment of madness Akane thought shadows were after her and going to take Kazuya away.

The sun sets, Kazuya waking up in the darken room. He senses a faint heartbeat from another room. Kazuya realized Akane having eccentric thoughts and feelings. The best course of action is to comfort her. "Akane calm down please. Your heartbeat is accelerating and you're scared." Kazuya is pointed out Akane's behavior.

Akane hear her lover and calm down a bit. "Kazu-kun I'm a burden to you and you could died against him," Akane feared for Kazuya's safely.

"You are not a burden to me, Akane. I glad that you help me even your devotion kind out there," Kazuya reassured Akane. "Also there someone in my past who escaped from my grasp I can smell her right now," Kazuya grinned evilly.

Sara is on the hunt searching for someone to snack on. _"The blood tablet kept me well fed but sometime I need the real thing,"_ Sara thought. She snuck away from the group in Tokyo to order feed her craving. This took her to Fuuka to order suck blood from a victim. She spotted a man by himself smoking a cigarette near the lamppost. _"Here's my chance to suck his blood." _Silently Sara crept up to her would-be victim, grabbed him and sinks her fangs into his neck.

Takeda was currently walking down the street on an errand for the dojo he taught at. He saw something about few feet away far from he was standing. _"I think I saw someone fainted and they need help,"_ Takeda rush toward the scene like a good-doer as he was.

Sara finish drinking the blood from her victim but kept him alive without drank too much from him. Then she senses another person behind her.

"Um miss the guy he's alright? He fainted and needing some medicinal attention," Takeda saw the man's blood on Sara's lips.

"Y-You're one of them! Please don't attack me." Takeda is backing away from Sara recalling the bad experience of encountering the female vampire few weeks ago.

Sara realized she was careless and Takeda was frightened of her. She have to do something or he'll tell the police (If they can believe him.) "I'm not going do any harm to you, human." Sara was slowly approaching him as Takeda is stumbling trying to escape.

Takeda back into a pole and sudden dread rose through pit of his stomach. "I sorry I lied I'm only hurting you a little bit." Sara punched him on the stomach, he double over and fell on the ground unconscious.

"I see little dhampir you incapacitate the human without killing him," A female voice startle Sara.

"_W-What how the hell she ever snuck onto me without detecting her presence_,_"_ Sara was both amazed and frighten.

"Don't worry I won't attack you we're on the same side." Sara turned around and seeing Mikoto for the first time.

"How you able get behind me? You could attack me at any moment." Sara is still unable sensing Mikoto. "Yes I can but not the point I offer you to join my brother and be with your kind."

"Sorry I have my little family and thanks for the gesture but I'm searching for the man attacked my mother." Mikoto smiled at Sara's answer.

"The offer still up in case you change your mind." Mikoto mysteriously left as she came.

"_That was freaky as if she was like a mist."_ Sara was admitting herself that she will lose a straight up fight against Mikoto.

"Mistress that's the vampire you're sensing?" Mirkou asked. "No but I have a feeling the past about resurfaced and this time I won't let the same tragedy befall on Mai.

At the police station everything around there were chaotic due diverting of resources from the club massacre and they're understaffed. "I have been working double shift since last week we're working on two cases now first the missing people case getting less attention due what happened at that club. I swear some of the people we interviewed told some crazy stories bunch of people attacking them and biting them. We still can't identify those women storming in there and basically total annihilation those victims by eyewitness account." One of the officers spoke.

"Speaking of the victims some of them can't be ID they are too gruesome to look or what left of them." The other officer blenched. "We don't have forensics to studied them or indicate the cause of death plus we collected dust around the crime scene we send to lab they can study it. It could be worse if have been more fatalities this would be even more tragic." Haruka walked in the department screaming and hollering as usual.

"How she able became detective at the first place? She likes the sound of her own voice something?" The older officer shook his head.

"She's one of the best detectives of the Fuuka police she can be stubborn the point of utter annoyance but she will solve this case," The second one defended Haruka.

"I heard some rumors about her and detective Kikukawa her partner is not my business but they seems a little too close sometime if you catch my drift,"

"If her personal life doesn't affect her job I don't care whoever she's dating at moment,"

"You two stop lollipoping around and do your jobs we are running around like our head cutting off like chickens," Haruka scolded the officers.

"Detective Suzushiro is lollygagging and please we needed all the help since everybody pushing at the point of exhausted," Yukino walked behind her.

"Detective Kikukawa what I mean there are a killer running loose at our fair city of ours. They need to be delivering to justice swiftly and hard," Haruka spoke.

"You have do your jobs as police officers properly you're swore to duty to protect of our citizens from danger including the most vulnerable," Yukino was lecturing them.

"Detective Suzushiro, Detective Kikukawa both of you needed at the jail we got a suspect it probably a minor inconvenient for you but he won't talk he was arrested for illegal entrance and weapons possession. If he's charge he will be deport by Department of Immigration." Haruka and Yukino exchange looks before walking to the interrogation room.

Bruce was sitting down kept his cool as Haruka and Yukino entered the room. **"Somebody getting me an interpreter I don't speak Japanese," Bruce** spoke through English.

"I don't understand the man what he's saying," Haruka didn't understand Bruce. One of the detectives came in hurried.

"I'm almost fluent in English so I can interpret what the prisoner is saying Detective Kikukawa ask him a question," Yukino was steadied herself.

"What is your name?" The detective translated the question to Bruce back in English.

"**My name is…Bruce Campbell. I'm hunting vampires for living and they are the strain on the Earth." **

"Okay Campbell-san you said you hunt vampires? I don't believe the possibly of the existence of them but you're in jail for serious charges,"

"**Well little missy I understand your disbelief of them I had fought against one of them with his human girlfriend," **Bruce smiled.

The interpreter detective was relaying his answer back to Yukino in Japanese. "We are looking the missing people and there are been murders around here and recently at the club popular by both native and foreign students have incident where of twenty-five are dead and scores of injury around the scene.

"**Umm I figured it is the work of them using that place gathering up victims to order preying on them." **

"Honestly we still don't have any leads what happened over there in spite the club owner being very cooperative. I've a hunch about him something not quite about him…I don't know I'm telling you this," Yukino was embarrassed telling Bruce her intuition.

"**I think you the police are way over your heads and don't understand anything that not logical,"** Bruce taunted.

Haruka was following the conversation (To best of her knowledge.) Suddenly wanting some answers. "Detective Kikukawa please let me handle this guy that I'll show him that you won't mess with Suzushiro Haruka,"

The detective whom translated for Yukino looking horrified.

"Okay buddy tell me why you entering our country illegally you're in jail right this moment Detective Kikukawa was playing the Good Cop for while now I'll play the Bad Cop. We could do the easy way? Or the hard way and by the way you don't weasel your way out," The interpret detective was sighing and translated back what Haruka had said. (It miracle for him she didn't mangling up any grammar.) Bruce was laughing at Haruka.

"Oh you're making fun of me you damn dirty foreigner Detective Kikukawa please close the door will you please this guy needs teach a lesson." Both Yukino and the other detective wanting to closed Haruka's mouth. (Yukino wants the other alternative but there are other people in the room with her.)

"**You have some guts for a loudmouth. You are very hot-blooded even one of these days your mouth will get you in trouble," **Bruce compliment Haruka.

Her eyes were twitching and slam both of her palms on the table. "You're mocking me? Dare say that whatever the hell the language you speaking of front in my face." She challenged Bruce.

Bruce curls his lips into a smile with nerve of steel studying Haruka for a moment before reply his answer. **"You are a spitfire I'm giving you that I'll getting you some advice think before spew utter non-sense coming your mouth vampires won't hesitated tearing you to pieces so they can stop hearing your screaming," **Bruce then laidback to the chair he was sitting on. The interpreter told Haruka what Bruce had said and she was stunned.

Mai was people watching at the café she was sitting. Her mind drifted back few nights ago of her dream and the mysterious voice. _"I regained some of my memories it still a little fuzzy I hope I able remember all," _she closed eyes and exhaled.

Mikoto and Mirkou watched Mai over the outdoor café with the surrounding pedestrians. "You're still looking out for her even she told to get lost that even admirations? Or this obsession of yours for atoning of the past," Mirkou was afraid for Mikoto.

"She needing my protection evens that she possibly reluctant of it. I sense the day of reckoning is coming he still out there somewhere planning to finish her off. This my second chance of redemption for failing finishing him off. Mirkou you should I'm doing the right thing? For aniue shake I'm laying my life down for him even I have to submit his will. We are about going to war and I don't want Mai caught in the crossfire. Tell me what right for me? Protecting her from danger? Erasing a tragic mistake I could prevented? To fall someone who may dying of old age can't be with like me? You're my demon, Mirkou you always been there for me over five centuries now giving me any advice I don't want being burden with what ifs, then what and now later I kept thinking over, replaying that scene over and over in my mind these past ten years." Mikoto was felt small and Mirkou was trying comfort his mistress.

"You were a wild child back then and I can't stand being around you. I was ripped from my home and force to serve you against my will and honestly I was plotting to regain my freedom back with the chance at any moment. Then a funny thing happens I grow fond of you and seeing you growing into a strong vampire to fight out the dangers hidden among shadows. To enforce your brother will onto others if they pushing too far against fragile treaties we fought for now looking you at your most vulnerable state. Mikoto you're very strong you shouldn't burden yourself with you can't change the past or fighting the incoming future so don't martyr yourself." Mirkou held Mikoto tightly.

"You right Mirkou I just need to thinking about what important for me and continue to fight making a better future for her. That child must be dealt with swiftly and brutally I will not showing him any mercy after I tracking him down," Mikoto gain back her determination.

"That sprit mistress he will beg for hell when you through of him." Mirkou was happy Mikoto return herself. "After words we celebrate by stealing some schoolgirls' panties." There a loud thud heard throughout downtown Fuuka on the rooftop where Mikoto and Mirkou are perching on. "Ouch! Mistress that was harsh I just joking," Mirkou winced.

"For you it is serious and you had forgotten you still wearing the absolute obedience collar," Mikoto was angry at her familiar.

Nina was medicating when Sergey entered the room with Erstin. "Hi Nina you seems very focus," Erstin spoke to her friend.

Nina's cheeks tinted with pink briefly before she regain her composure. "Father what you're doing here? I didn't expect you to visit the school at this time. I have see Erstin escort you around the school I hope you didn't threaten any teachers have you?" Nina was wary of her father's temper.

"No, no I'm on my best behavior besides I will conduct some business later on I've some time to kill. I am wanted know if you can standing for my place for next meeting," Sergey is wanted know Nina's answer.

"Father what meeting? You just didn't forgotten what happened when Nagi pulled that stunt and almost everyone joined with him," Nina was very suspicious of Sergey.

"We talking about it with Reito-sama and the location is hidden so no one even Nagi where is," Sergey spat Nagi's name with disgust. "To be honest I'm very worry for both of you since we're frustrated not knowing what Nagi will do next due he isn't tipping his hand. I have been raising you for good hundred fifty odd years by myself now. Ms. Ho as your donor being your only companion for three years now Nina I love you as a father I'm afraid that one day vampire hunters will striking you down and I don't know what to do if you would be dead. I'm sorry for not saving your mother leaving you without her I tried the best I can to protect you from further danger but one day you have to protect Erstin even you had to sacrifice yourself," Sergey hugs Nina.

"_Father I don't realize you having that side of you only me and Erstin can see," _Nina was grateful being his daughter.

After Sergey have left, Erstin was sitting next to Nina. "Nina I never knew of Mr. Wang was fiercely protective of you now knowing the reason why he had threaten those elders two weeks ago. I overhear of him talking about not prevented his wife's death and raised you as a single father." Erstin was slightly squeezing Nina's hand. "You seems a very strong individual not worrying about everything including me I am glad you saved me from that life I won't be here today if not for you,"

"_Erstin I'm in love with you. You don't understand my feelings for you," _Nina is wanted to confess but decided enjoy this moment.

"Oh no Nina I almost forget your time be fed it probably a few days ago since last time you had drank my blood," Erstin left looking for her knife. _"Erstin you're the only one could ruined this heartwarming moment," _Nina simply chuckle of the absurdly.

In Alyssa's mansion everybody was busy except one person in the household. _"Geez I'm only helping not bothering their inventions,"_ Danni sat on the couch grumpily.

Raye walked in the living room wearing a blue kimono. "Danni they explicitly told you not messing their things it took them about three years to research and created," She sat next to her. "Danni you needed tone down your impulsive nature and acting like a mature responsible adult you're not a kid anymore,"

"Yes mother I should act my age not my shoe size." Danni response back mockingly.

"See the reason why you're not taking things seriously you ever will grow up? I love you but we are fighting for humanity's survival so please stop joking around and being serious for once for your life,"

"You like Miss Maria keep scolding me like a child instead talk to me like a grow woman. Raye we have gone through shit together fighting our lives constantly against them. I have made pledge to ensure that humanity won't overran by vampires you know it, I know it. My life was rough I got kick out of the house by my parents after coming out to them I has living on the streets to order survive, being in a gang to find a place I can be belong Raye your life was easy compare to mine. I never told you this but Miss Maria free me from jail after my gang got slaughtered by a vampire cop and she offered a chance of revenge against that guy. I finally nailed the bastard she explained to me that was vampires out there hunting and killing people and they're the ones represent light against the dark, Sisterhood of the Slayers. Now you know I'm taking things seriously in spite my fangirl persona,"

Raye felt like crap after hearing Danni's life story. "I'm sorry to hear what you had gone through I never considered you kept it bottling up inside. Fangirling and joking around to use it covering up the pain you had suffered I'm apologizing for doubting your seriousness and your maturity you can forgive me?"

Danni was smiling. "You're still my girl, Raye I'm sorry for dump my pathetic life story on you but you are forgiven,"

Nagi was pacing in his office after talking to John Smith. _"So this Alyssa Searrs is very dangerous individual he should warned me about her," Nagi_ was barely containing his rage. _"This is the reason I'm wary of trusting humans,"_ He have the first hand witness of the destruction they display and personally invaded his club. He was very cooperative with the police as they checking over evidences and putting corpses in body bags. _"Potential victims gone, potential followers gone,"_ The team led by Midori rescue many victims and has thwarted his plans. _"This leaves me very little room of errors for chance," _Nagi was scheming over new plans his telephone rang. "I don't wanted be disturbed at this moment,"

"Ah Mr. Homura I have seen calling in bad time I forget to tell you a very important information," John Smith smugly talked.

"Oh Jeez what it is if could be that her team utter wiping out about thirty plus vampires in a single night? Or you have your own agenda scheming my downfall," Nagi was acting paranoid.

"Ms. Searrs is truly work of art she have been planning her revenge on me since she was high school. Oh I just hijack her father research under his nose and ruined him in the process. Of course her team smashing one of the building we're conducting experiment on vampires and found the data pinpointing this location. Mr. Homura I had believe that she had figuring it out that you're the mysterious client,"

"Son of a-You could told me that earlier before they disrupting everything." Nagi was furious toward John Smith.

"She's genius and she's the daughter of Alexander Searrs. The scientist I telling you about she was about to quit to being under stress after that incident we have compensate her payment and move her to another location. Phase Two about to begin at another location. You shouldn't worry about Ms. Searrs nosing around since the location is well hidden and well secure that they won't penetrate it." John Smith was reassuring Nagi.

"Okay you have talked your way out from being killed by my niece, John Smith you're a very lucky man not facing my wrath." Nagi calmed down.

"Mr. Homura I'm wish for best of luck of your conquest," He hung up the phone on the other end.

"_John Smith you're very lucky individual but you're pushing your luck that could one day causing your downfall," Nagi_ have prospect of seeing John Smith falling flat on his face.

Author's Note: Hi everybody this chapter is little more serious than I intended. I'm admitted that it should be a little better than I like but I still glad you're still following the story. The next chapter probably posting up sometime during summer and depend on my work schedule so I don't guarantee being up in timely fashion. I'll see next chapter.


End file.
